


A Clash of Kingdoms

by wwwhttps



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, basically me coming up with things as I go, irrelevant NPCs are more relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhttps/pseuds/wwwhttps
Summary: Continues right after Link and Zelda seal Calamity Ganon. Trouble arises when surrounding kingdoms realize the threat in Hyrule is gone, and they are now without a ruler. Tons of Zelink content ahead, beware! Also just an excuse for me to write post botw Zelink's journey while adding a twist
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at posting on ao3, so if there are issues I apologize and am working on fixing it :) but if it works out fine, which would be surprising, enjoy!

For the first time in 100 years, the sun shone fully upon Hyrule Field. No longer was there the dark cloud of evil that hung over it, threatening those who dared to venture too far. And it was because of her. Of Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, Hylia reborn, the holder of the sacred power that sealed Calamity Ganon for good, once and for all.

But of course, she didn't get all the credit.

A few yards away stood the Hero of Hyrule, or as Zelda liked to call him, Link. Her appointed knight, the wielder of the sword that seals the darkness, but most importantly to her, her friend. Though a niggling part of her brain told her he was far more.

He looked the same as he did a century ago, on that fateful night that took him from her. Same hair pulled into a messy ponytail, same blue champion's tunic, same determined look. It hurt, knowing that he likely wasn't the same. She had to know.

"May I ask, do you really remember me?"

His familiar blue eyes locked onto hers, but they lacked the familiar warmness they once held. The warmness that came out when they were alone, only weeks before the Calamity hit. Zelda's heart ached.

Link nodded, very slightly, as if he was unsure of his answer. "I remember enough.." he said slowly. "I think."

She sighed, not too surprised by his answer. "That's alright, I suppose..." she fought back tears that wanted to come out, born from the sorrow she felt about Link's scattered memories. It was all her fault.

A hand landed on her shoulder. She hadn't realized she was now looking at the ground, her hands wringing together. Her eyes lifted to see Link's blue gaze boring into her. His hand tingled where it made contact with her, her nerve endings reacquainting to the first touch in a century. It almost felt like too much.

"Princess, are you alright?" Genuine concern laced through Link's tone. His eyebrows scrunched together in worry. She gave him a forced reassuring smile, nudging his hand off.

"Yes, Link, all is well," she lied, "Perhaps we should get moving—" she tried taking a step, gasping as her legs buckled under her, plummeting her upper body to the ground.

Or it would've. Steady hands caught her, hooking under her shoulders, keeping her eye level with the blue of her knight's champions tunic. Embarrassed, she brought her feet back under her, before looking back up at Link. Wait. Up?!

She looked him over once more. Link was taller than her. How long did it take for him to save her? She probably shouldn't ask now. Instead, she brushed off imaginary dirt. "Let's try that again."

Link stopped her from taking another step with a steel hand. "Don't. I have a better idea." He brought a hand to his mouth and whistled. A few moments later, a horse came trotting over. "Good boy.." Link scratched the black horse's nose and cheeks, before turning back to Zelda. "This is Midnight. He's gentle."

"And how am I supposed to get on him?" She asked, not trusting her weak body.

She gasped when she felt Link's hands around her sides, lifting her up high enough for her to scramble onto the extravagant saddle the horse wore. She quickly calmed the blush that appeared from the almost intimate gesture.

Link chuckled, a wonderfully rare sound, before he launched himself onto Midnight behind her. Zelda leaned forward to pet the horse's white mane.

"Link, why does your horse have a mohawk?"

He reached around her to take the reins. "He looks cool, doesn't he?" He snapped the reins once, bringing Midnight to a gentle trot.

Zelda huffed out a laugh, that was exactly something he would say. He was still her Link, somewhat. What a relief.

She looked around Hyrule Field as they went, taking in the damage caused by the Calamity. It was barren, not a single structure left standing, except for the Sacred Grounds, which was still in a state of ruin. Villages she remembered visiting were gone, only piles of wood and rubble left behind. All because she wasn't fast enough at harnessing her power.

The snapping of fingers next to her ear brought her out of her mournful musings. Did she miss Link talking? She swung her head to the side to look at him.

"Princess, you seemed a bit out of it for a second there. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember you being much of a talker," Zelda retorted, feeling bit bad after she said it. But Link surprised her with a low laugh, the vibration of it against her back, their proximity only now registering to her.

"That I do remember. The Silent Knight, is that what they called me? But I talked to you," Link said.

"Yes, you spoke to me more than you did to others. You said that yourself." She leaned back more against him, fatigue catching up to the rest of her body. He stiffened a little. "Link, where are we going?"

"You tell me, Princess. I'm just taking you to the nearest stable for now, unless you want to go somewhere else?"

Zelda shook her head from where it lay against his chest. "I don't know of any places that still exist. A stable sounds like a nice place to get my bearings."

"Riverside Stable it is," Link declared, before leading Midnight into a canter, now with a destination set in stone.

As they rode, Zelda tried to keep her eyes open, she really did, but the exhaustion was catching up to her the more she realized the threat was truly gone. She felt Link's arm curl around her as she succumbed to sleep.

-

She was awoken by Link shaking her shoulder. Her eyes opened blearily, her entire body protesting being woken up so soon. She made an unhappy noise.

"I hate to have to wake you, Princess, but the stable's right ahead," Link explained. "You can go back to sleep very soon."

Zelda lifted her head from where it lay against Link's steady beating heart. Her eyes zoned in on the large wooden horse head in the distance, and the tent it was on. _That_ was a stable? She remembered them being much more spacious, and made out of wood and bricks.

_The Calamity, Zelda, remember?_

Of course. She had to keep reminding herself that this was not the Hyrule she remembered, just like how _her_ Hyrule wasn't what Link remembered. It was certainly hard to adjust.

They rode the rest of the short distance, before Link pulled Midnight to a stop. He dismounted, then reached out a hand for Zelda to grab. She did, and he pulled her down into his arms before quickly setting her on her feet. At least she had retained enough motor skills to support her weight with two legs.

"Link! Great to see you again!" An auburn haired man with a pointy beard and distinct green eyes called out from where he stood behind a counter.

"Hey, Ember," Link greeted, patting Midnight, while keeping an eye on Zelda. "Can I get two beds? I'm staying here for the night."

" _You_? Sleeping? I never thought I'd see the day. Who's your friend?" Ember's eyes looked over Zelda in a friendly manner.

Link met Zelda's gaze briefly, analyzing her new expression. He turned back to the stable manager, before responding. "This is Nayra. We just ran into each other, her getting attacked by bokoblins. We go way back."

Zelda let out a relieved sigh, leaning her head against Midnight's saddle. She wasn't ready for people to know their princess was back.

"That's a fun tale. I'm sure Nayra is glad a brave guy like you came along. Are you sure you want two?" Ember teased, and Link spluttered, before leveling him with a glare. "Alright, two it is. I'll take your horse, you can go on in."

Link turned to Zelda, holding his forearm out for her to take. "Think you can walk? Or will I have to carry Nayra into the stable and make it look even more suggestive?"

Zelda blushed profusely. "Link!" She scolded. "I think I can try to." She took his offered forearm, covered by his bracer, transferring some of her weight onto him. She took a shaky step forward, content when she didn't collapse. It felt weird to have legs again, but with Link's assistance she walked into the stable.

Inside were two inhabitants, a pudgy man and a young woman. They both smiled at Link, who smiled in return, before leading Zelda to a bed. She sighed when her bottom hit the bed, her leg muscles screaming at the effort she forced onto them. _Well I'm sorry. I just wanted to walk like a normal person._

"Princess? Who are you talking to?" Link questioned, keeping his voice down.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? I was talking to my aching legs," she explained, before stretching out onto her back.

"Understandable," Link said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. For a second, Zelda saw a familiar warmth, but it quickly vanished as his face straightened. "You can go back to sleep."

"Wait," she said, "Did you pick Nayra because of Nayru? The Goddess of Wisdom?"

"I thought it was obvious, Princess," Link responded. "How did it take you so long to catch on?"

"You're right, I should sleep. Goodnight, Link." She turned into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well, Princess," her knight murmured, before walking away, presumably to his own bed.

She was out in seconds.

-

_Darkness. Malice. Pain. Suffering._

_Her screams as she felt her power waning and Ganon's power reaching her, feeling like knives as it brushed her. Only this time, she couldn't push it back._

_His warped laughs filled the air as the knives carved deeper into her, reaching for her very soul._

_"It's over, girl. Your pathetic Hero is never coming. I killed him."_

_"No!" She screamed back, fighting. But it was of no use._

_"Please! You're lying! Link!"_

_Ganon laughed again, his power wrapping around her heart, ready to crush it._

_"Princess.." he taunted. "Princess.." his voice changed to Link's, another one of his cruel tricks._

_"_ Princess, please, wake up!"

Her eyes shot open.

Link was standing above her, his hand squeezing hers. She gasped, before reaching up and pulling him in, her arms wrapping around his back as she pressed her face to his neck, sobbing. Link's breath caught, but he didn't fight her. How could he? His arms came around her, and he rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhh."

"You died, Ganon, he won," Zelda breathed through her sobs. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself with the scent of Link. It was far different than Before. He smelled woodsy.

"It was just a nightmare, Princess. I'm right here, Ganon is dead," Link told her, before pulling away far too soon. "See? We won."

She looked at him, of every inch of his face. Up close, she could see the faint scar above his eyebrow. She reached out and touched it. Link looked at her in alarm. "Princess?"

"Where'd you get that scar?" She asked, needing the distraction. Link seemed to catch on, giving her a smile.

"I detonated a bomb too early and scraped it on the way down the mountain I was on." He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck as he explained.

Zelda's jaw dropped. "Link, you blew yourself up?"

"It was at the beginning, a little while after I got the Sheikah Slate," he said in defense. "I have other scars that are less embarrassing."

The Sheikah Slate, Zelda had forgotten about it. She would have to look at it another time. For now, she took a look around the darkened stable.

"Link, was I screaming?" She asked.

"Yes," the voice of the young woman called from where she was likely trying to sleep.

"Sorry Parcy," Link told her, before addressing Zelda. "You said my name, and 'please' and 'no'. One would've thought it was about me in a bad way."

Zelda let out a little laugh at that. But then she froze. "Link, they heard you calling me Princess."

He frowned, nodding. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's not your fault," she sighed. "What time is it?" She felt revitalized.

"Nearly dawn, you slept through the rest of yesterday."

Zelda hummed, before using Link as a way of getting to her feet. "We should get going, then. Where to?"

Link steadied her. "Well first we should get some food into you." He began digging into his pack, before procuring a bright red apple. "This should be good. When I woke up my stomach couldn't handle anything too big."

She took the offered apple, taking a bite out of it. The sweetness of it after a century without taste had her making a noise of contentment.

Link coughed. "Alright, if we leave now we should be able to reach Kakariko Village by sundown."

Zelda frowned. "Kakariko.. Impa.."

"Impa is alive," Link informed quickly, and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh good, though she's probably ancient by now," she murmured, taking another bite of her apple. She finished it, before taking Link's arm. "Well, let's be off, then. It will be nice to finally have some different clothes." She looked down at her ruined dress.

"As you say, Princess," Link answered her, before assisting her to the front of the stable. She could feel her muscles strengthening, which was good.

"Link," Ember called as they readied their horse. "I had forgotten to ask you if you saw the sky turn dark yesterday. But I suppose, if what I think is going on is true, you have."

"Yes, Ember, the Calamity has been defeated. But please, if you could keep what you know as a secret for now?"

Ember nodded, before looking to Zelda. "If that's what her Majesty commands?"

"It is," Zelda said shakily, accepting Link's help onto Midnight. She swung her legs to the side as Link got on behind her.

"Then my lips, and the others lips, are sealed. Safe travels, you two! Come back anytime," Ember saluted to them as Midnight began to walk.

They rode away from the stable. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair's journey to Kakariko, where they will find the aged Impa. Zelda notices some of the ways Link has changed.

Zelda shifted uncomfortably as they rode. Her back ached, and her legs were sore, sitting side saddle for too long was not suggested for someone who just regained a body. She sighed in exasperation.

"Princess, I'm sorry," Link said from behind her.

"It's not your fault, Link, and could you please call me Zelda?"

"Not gonna happen, Princess. I could've brought a pair of pants for you so you'd have your own horse and we didn't have to share," he grumbled.

"I don't mind sharing," she told him, silently adding that she liked being close to him.

"It's not very knightly for me to be pressed against you."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds a lot like you from before. Ever the respectful knight."

"Is that not what I am?" Link questioned.

"It is," Zelda acquiesced. "But I didn't like it then, and I don't like it now."

"My apologies, Princess." he offered.

"Are you going to stop?"

"No, Princess," he laughed. Zelda groaned. They continued to ride.

By the time they reached Squabble River, rain had begun pattering against Zelda's bare arms, making her shiver. Link stopped Midnight after they crossed over a bridge. He dismounted, then began digging through the saddlebag.

He pulled out a charcoal gray hooded cape, then held it up, offering it to her. "I was wearing this before the fight. It's not pants, but it will keep you mostly covered from the rain."

Zelda wanted to ask how he was going to stay dry, but then realized she already knew his answer. He wasn't. She took the cape and put it on, wrapping it around her arms. "Thank you."

"What's mine is yours, Princess," Link said seriously, getting back onto the black steed. Zelda turned her head into the fabric of the hood and inhaled. It smelled like him, perfect. If Link noticed her doing it, he didn't let on. They continued on.

\- - -

"Oh, another stable!" Zelda exclaimed, pointing at it from where they emerged through the Dueling Peaks mountain. Just like the last one, it was a tent with a giant horse head on it. But this one seemed a lot more populated than Riverside.

"Yes, Princess, there's a good amount of stables scattered around Hyrule," Link explained, before adding, "This was the first one I visited when I woke up." He brought Midnight towards it. "We should take a break here."

Zelda sighed in relief. "Thank Hylia, my everything is killing me." He huffed out a laugh in response, muttering, "Been there." She wondered if it was before or after he blew himself up.

"Ho! Link, is that you?" The manager of Dueling Peaks' stable was a rugged older man with a good amount of facial hair. Interestingly, there was a total lookalike standing next to where he was. Zelda hadn't seen many twins in her life. The sight of them had her scientist brain reeling.

"Hey, Tasseren, hey Rensa," Link called, getting himself and Zelda on their feet. Zelda immediately set to stretching every muscle in her body. "How are things faring?"

As Link made polite conversation with the two, she decided to take a look around. Blessedly, her legs allowed her to walk now without the help of Link.

"Hey, lady!" A voice called, and Zelda looked for its source. There were two little boys sitting on tree stumps. Upon closer inspection, they were also identical. More twins!

"Hello there, little ones," she greeted in a higher pitched voice than usual, looking between the two as she approached.

"I'm not that little! My Papa says that since I've started eating apples, I've grown twice my size!" The first boy said, before shoving an apple into her hands. "Here! Take one! You'll be as tall as that other traveler you came with in no time." They pointed over at Link. Zelda rolled her eyes, it was likely far too late for that.

"Shibo, that's not true! I don't eat apples and I'm as tall as you!" The second boy cut in.

"Shut up, Darton! Papa wouldn't lie to me!"

"Oh no," Zelda murmured to herself. "Thanks for the apple!" She retreated from the bickering boys, before moving inside the stable.

Four people were inside, hiding from the rain. Zelda was taken aback by how populated this one stable was. Were these stables acting as villages once did? Not once in their travels did they come across a village that wasn't in ruins. She sighed pensively.

"Hey, beautiful! Why the sad face? I could make you happy," a man called from where he stood with, of course, another twin. What was with this place? "Come here, cutie!"

Zelda hugged Link's cloak tighter around her. She could feel the man ogling her bare legs, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Beautiful, what's your name?" They continued, before whistling. "Come on, I don't bite..."

The sound of a sword unsheathing was followed by footsteps behind her. Zelda let out a sigh of relief when she saw Link holding the Master Sword.

"Oh, hey Link!" The man said, his voice raising an octave. "Is.. is this your friend?"

" _Prissen,"_ Link grumbled, almost growling. "Yes, she is. I advise you to keep your eyes off of her."

Prissen's twin held up his hands. "Sorry, Link, it won't happen again. Right, Prissen?"

"Yes, Domidak," Prissen gritted out, eyes warily looking at the sword raised towards him. Link made a content sound, before sheathing his sword. He then took Zelda's hand, leading her out of the stable.

"Who were they?" She asked as he ushered her over to Midnight.

"Treasure hunters," Link muttered. "Not the nicest people I've run into. Princess, are you okay?"

She waved a hand flippantly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Not the first time someone has looked at me like that."

He sucked in a breath, looking at her with eyes that seemed a bit wild. "Who else?"

"They're dead now, relax, Link," she told him, placing her hand on his arm. His eyes shot to her hand, before he breathed out. His eyes calmed.

"Good," he said shortly, before helping her up. "Let's go. We're getting you pants as soon as possible."

"Bye, Link, and Link's friend!" Tasseren said as they rode off. Link merely nodded his head in farewell.

What Zelda didn't know, was that right behind the stables lay Blatchery Plain.

Across the expansive grass plains lay countless guardians, all deactivated and weathered down from a century of proneness.

Link died here. In these very plains, he took his last breath before going still in her arms. She shuddered.

"Princess," Link murmured into her ear. "Stay with me, listen to my voice. Breathe, slowly."

She hadn't realized her chest was heaving. She was on the cusp of a panic attack. Her hand was rubbing at the back of her other hand, where the triforce lay. It was tingling.

"Princess," Link repeated, "I'm right here, I'm alive, Princess."

Zelda hummed, barely hearing him. Instead, she heard the whirring of the guardian that chased them through these plains. The heavy breaths of Link as he fought to stay alive long enough for her to get to safety. The blast of the guardian as it hit him. The beeping as it prepared for one last shot. Him falling to the ground.

"Princess!" Link shouted, shaking her. "You're glowing!"

Zelda blinked, coming back to herself. She looked at her hand, seeing that she was indeed glowing brightly. Her power. She hadn't thought about it since sealing Ganon, a stark contrast from thinking about it every second for 100 years. She focused, willing it away. It slowly crept back into the three triangles. She turned her hand, seeing all that remained glowing was her palm. A little excess energy. She pointed her hand away towards an empty guardian shell, and let the energy free, watching as it disintegrated the guardian.

"Damn," Link whispered, sounding impressed. "Are you back, Princess?"

She nodded, feeling a bit drained. "Yes. I'm sorry, I couldn't save you in time."

"What do you mean? I'm right here, Princess," Link told her.

"Your memories aren't," she retorted, a bit hotly.

"Not all of them are," Link sighed, "but does it really matter? I like who I am now. Do you not?"

Zelda huffed. "There hasn't been anything to dislike _yet._ I suppose I'm just upset that my one connection from my life before doesn't even remember 'before'. I just.. I feel quite alone in this new world, Link."

"You're not alone, we're going to see Impa, remember?"

"Impa's always been more of a mentor. She's going to tell me to return to my duties as princess, nay, _queen_ , among other things I'd rather not do right now," she said truthfully.

Link hummed, adjusting his grip on the reins before asking, "Well, what would you rather do right now?" 

_Go back in time and prevent everything_ , is what she really wanted, but she couldn't be unrealistic. Link was waiting for a real answer. "I just want to breathe, Link. Take a few weeks to process it all. You know, I haven't even had the chance to grieve for my own father? Every thought I had while trapped inside of the Calamity was of keeping my power going until you came."

"Would you like me to take us somewhere else?" Link asked, and Zelda was happy to note that he included himself. "We don't have to go to Kakariko, I could take you to Hateno."

She was surprised to hear him mention Hateno Village. It's where he grew up. Did he remember? "No, I might as well see Impa first. I don't want it to be too late."

"As you wish, Princess," Link said, pulling back on the reins, slowing Midnight. She hadn't realized the horse was moving quicker than usual. She looked around, they had passed Blatchery Plain completely. Link, bless him, had gotten them away from the unpleasant place as quickly as he could. 

On they rode, over a bridge.

-

True to his word, they reached Kakariko Village by the time the sun was setting.

The home of the Sheikah looked almost exactly as it did Before. Sheikah banners and symbols greeted her wherever she looked, the overall color of the village being red. The houses were intricate, with the huge sloped rooves, perfectly designed for the rain that showered onto the village frequently. Zelda could see the fortified pumpkin patches, Kakariko's specialty crop, for they needed all that rain. She was suddenly craving pumpkin pie.

At the back of the village stood the elder's house which sat on an elevated piece of land surrounded by the runoff of Lantern Lake. A wooden staircase bridged the way to it. Impa's house. A sense of dread fell over her. Seeing Impa was going to make it all way more real, the century that passed, that is.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" A voice croaked when Link passed under what felt like the tenth archway. "Is that.. Princess Zelda?" It belonged to an elderly looking Sheikah woman, who stood with a hunch next to a campfire. Zelda quickly decided she wasn't Impa, she seemed too youthful.

Zelda tried her hardest not to shrink under their gaze. No, it wouldn't do well to try and hide here. The Sheikah were known for their longer life span. People would know her.

"Nanna, your eyes are right. This is Princess Zelda," Link told the woman shortly. "Please excuse us, I need to bring Her Majesty to Impa."

Zelda was slightly taken aback by his formality. And the fact he actually said her name, though it didn't really count as he had used her title. Still, it sounded nice coming from his lips.

"Cado," Link greeted after they rode past a few houses, and a shop Zelda didn't recognize. Finally, some pants were in her near future.

"Link," a guard looking Sheikah man nodded respectfully, before his eyes widened at her and he dropped into a bow. "Princess Zelda! You two go on ahead!"

Link dismounted them both, but instead of pulling Zelda off into his arms, he only helped her get her foot into the stirrup to step down. For their audience, she knew.

They made their way up the stairs, slowly, for Zelda was still having a bit of trouble with her motor skills. Her thighs ached.

"Impa?" She whispered in disbelief when she saw a girl that was the spitting image of the Impa she knew. They were crouching and cleaning a spot on the wooden deck, lifting her head up when she heard Zelda. No, not Impa. She had a red Sheikah eye tattoo. Impa's was blue.

The girl's eyes immediately zoned in on Link, her cheeks turning bright red. "M-Master Link!" She then seemed to notice Zelda. "Huh?" Her eyes scanned over Zelda, taking her in. "P-P-Princess Z-Zelda?"

The poor girl, Zelda sympathized with her. It's not everyday royalty shows up on one's doorstep. Or, two legends from a century ago she likely read about in books. She decided to be kind. "Hi, who are you?"

"I-I'm P-Paya," she ground out, her eyes flicking to Link and then back to Zelda.

"Papaya?" Zelda questioned, confused by her stutter.

"Paya!" She blurted out, before her face went white with shock. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to yell!"

"No worries," Zelda told her, carefully. Link chuckled lightly behind her. "Paya's a beautiful name."

"She has a papaya birthmark," Link cut in, and Paya's face darkened again. "In an interesting place."

"Master Link!" She looked mortified, her head in her hands. Zelda shot a glare to her knight.

"Come on, Link, let's go before you embarrass her," Zelda said, shooting Paya a look of apology. "It was nice meeting you!"

Paya nodded weakly, defeatedly, and Zelda pulled Link by the arm through the door.

"My, you took your sweet time out there, eh? I'm not getting any younger, you know."

Impa was truly ancient. She was so small now, shriveled up with age, her eyes nearly hidden underneath the wrinkles.

"Oh.. don't look at me like that, Zelda, I don't look that bad, do I?" Impa croaked out, before laughing. "Come here, let me look at you. And _you,_ " she pointed her gaze at Link. "Stop teasing my granddaughter."

Link looked sheepish, his hand rubbing his neck. "Sorry, Impa. I saved the Princess, like you told me to."

"I see that," Impa replied as Zelda shakily got to her knees in front of her. "Took you long enough."

"Impa," Zelda finally breathed out, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, Impa," she let them flow. The door opened and shut behind them, Link leaving them alone.

"Hush, sweet girl, it's all over now," Impa rasped, pulling Zelda in so her head was in her lap. "Tell me, did Ganon hurt you?"

Zelda sobbed. "Yes." She could still feel the knives of his power digging into her.

Impa ran her nails across her scalp soothingly as she growled, "That bastard. You made him pay though."

"Yes," Zelda repeated. "He'll never touch me again. Or Link."

"Yes, or Link," Impa hummed. "Tell me, is your knight being kind to you?"

Zelda nodded weakly, her tears stopping. "He's been the perfect gentleman. He takes his duty quite seriously. Too seriously."

Impa cackled. "Still in love with your knight, eh?"

Zelda lifted her head and looked at her mentor in shock.

"What? I'm not blind. My granddaughter has been giving him the same eyes that you did a century ago."

"I- Fine," Zelda gave in. "It doesn't matter, though. He's changed, he doesn't remember how close we were. He won't even call me Zelda."

"Oh, Zelda, give him time," Impa told her. "Think about it from his perspective. He woke up with no memory except for his name. For a whole year, he prepares for a battle he doesn't quite understand at first, and then he wins and suddenly he has a princess to look after as a result. So, he wants to do it right. To do it _normally._ A sense of normalcy in a world that is anything _but_ normal for him would do him some good."

Zelda was a bit confused. "So, you think he treats me like this because it's the only way he remembers how to act?"

"The only way he remembers how to act in regards to you," Impa clarified. Zelda was still confused. She would have to ask Link himself.

Impa took a look at her. "Hold on... has that doofus been dragging you around in that ragged dress this whole time? Go find him, and make him buy you some pants, or _I'll_ find him and beat some sense into him! Making you keep wearing that cursed thing.."

Zelda let out a little laugh. "He was apologizing about it countless times. He wished he brought an extra pair."

"He should've given you the pants he had on!" Impa retorted, and Zelda flushed at the image that popped up in her mind. "Now go!"

Zelda got to her feet shakily, giving Impa a final look before turning and heading out the door.

When she exited, Link was nowhere to be found. Paya was still rubbing at the floor, compulsively.

"Paya, where did Link go?" Zelda interrupted her cleaning. Paya looked up, shyly.

"I-I don't know, your Highness. He likes to wander off," Paya answered, more steadily. Now, Zelda knew she only stuttered when Link was around.

Zelda hummed, sweeping her eyes across the village, not seeing any sign of his bright blue tunic. She sighed, before addressing Paya. "Paya, what is he like?"

The girl seemed a little shocked by the fact Zelda was asking her this, her face flushing. "I- he's... M-Master Link is.. _interesting."_

"Interesting? What has he done?" Zelda asked, with a kind smile.

"Well, one day he came up to me without a shirt or pants, and tried to have a conversation like there was nothing amiss. I was quite mortified," Paya explained, and Zelda chuckled, before teasing her.

"How did he look? Is he still as muscular as he was a century ago, I wonder?"

"Y-Your Highness I can't answer that!" Paya spluttered.

"Please, Paya," Zelda reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Call me Zelda. I'd like it if we were friends."

"F-friends? With me?" Paya gaped at her, and Zelda nodded. "I-I'd like that too, your High- I mean Z-Zelda."

"Thank you," Zelda responded, wishing it was that easy to get Link to call her Zelda. But hey, she officially made her first friend in this changed Hyrule.

Then, a flash of blue caught her eye. Her head whipped around and she was blown away by what she was seeing.

It was Link, gliding from a cliff using a cucco.

"You're right, Paya, he's certainly interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 10 chapters written already so I'll be posting them every day or so :P After that expect weekly updates, thanks for the kudos!

Zelda stared at the tan pair of pants on display, the exact same pair as what Link was wearing. Then, she looked at the pair across from them, a pair of dark tights.

"These are my only two options?" She asked, a bit dismayed. She really wished her old riding pants hadn't gotten destroyed with the castle. They were perfectly comfortable.

The woman behind the counter of the quaint little store frowned at her words. Zelda shot her an apologetic glance, before scrutinizing the two pairs once more.

"Get the Hylian trousers," Link said from behind her. "The Sheikah tights are not very comfortable, at least not for me."

Zelda looked at him in surprised fascination. " _You_ have a pair of those? Why?" The mental image of Link in tights invaded her mind, and she fought off a blush.

"Stealth, Princess," Link responded. "They really helped when I infiltrated the Yiga Clan hideout."

Zelda shook her head, forcefully banishing the image. She sighed, before giving Claree, the shop's owner, four of Link's red rupees and two blue ones. She grabbed the pair of Hylian trousers off their display, before turning to Link with a frown.

"Lighten up, Princess, they're quite comfortable _and_ we can get them dyed," Link reassured her. "Don't you need a tunic as well?"

Oh, right. She had been more focused on her legs, she had forgotten she had nothing to cover her arms. Link's cape was working wonders.

She gave Claree another 120 rupees, taking the Hylian Tunic. At least it felt soft.

"Pleasure doing business!" Claree said cheerfully, and Zelda joined Link at the door.

"Alright, I'm ready to look like a traveler," she deadpanned, and Link raised an eyebrow.

"Is that not what you wanted?"

"Perhaps," Zelda hummed, following him outside. "Will looking like a traveler get you to call me Zelda?"

"Nope," Link responded, falling a few paces behind her as they walked back to Impa's. Zelda grumbled.

They passed Cado's clucking cuccos on the way. Zelda bit back a laugh remembering watching Link find them all. Apparently them escaping was a weekly occurrence.

"Link, Link!" A young Sheikah girl excitedly raced over to where Link was. She jumped up and down. "You're here in time for dinner! Koko is making Fortified Pumpkin stew!"

"That sounds delicious, Koko! I'll come after I finish escorting the princess to Lady Impa's. If that's okay with the princess?" Link looked over to Zelda for approval.

"That's fine," Zelda said with a smile. She decided she liked seeing Link so free and happy. Who was she to get in the way of that?

"Yay!! Thank you princess lady!" Koko raced off, presumably to wherever she was cooking. Zelda's eyebrows rose at 'princess lady'.

The two continued on, reaching Impa's once more. Paya was no longer outside, it having gotten too dark. Link stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I'll be with Koko. Feel free to join us after you get changed, she's a wonderful cook," Link told her, his posture straight and his tone serious. Zelda nodded with a forced smile.

"Something that's not an apple sounds wonderful," she said. Link bobbed his head and gave her wave in goodbye. She waved back, before entering through the door, leaving her knight behind. She sighed, turning to Impa with the bundle in her arms.

"Ah, good, new clothes. Paya dear, go upstairs and help the princess get changed," Impa croaked, and Paya looked over from where she was writing in a journal.

"Yes, Grandmother," she softly answered, coming over to Zelda's side. "Come with me, Princess er.. Zelda."

Zelda appreciated her effort to call her by her name. But she was a bit bothered by something else. "I don't need help to get dressed, I don't think."

Impa cackled. "Zelda dear, you've been on those shaky legs all night. It's a miracle they haven't buckled underneath you already."

Shaky? Zelda looked down, and realized she was right. Her knees were wobbling, how did she not notice it? She frowned and gave in, taking Paya's arm as the girl led her up the stairs. She breathed heavily at the effort it took.

Taking a look around, Zelda realized this was Paya's room, with her bed in the corner. Did that mean Impa slept on the cushion downstairs? Was that even comfortable?

"Do you need help undressing?" Paya asked kindly, and Zelda quickly shook her head. That would be far too invasive for her liking.

She shucked off Link's hood first, immediately missing the scent of him that still lingered on the fabric. Then, she pulled the dress off over her head, feeling the weight of the wretched thing finally leave her shoulders.

Paya gasped. Zelda looked over at her, confused at the girl's reaction. "Sorry! Your hair, it's a bit matted."

Zelda looked at the hair that was now uncovered, having been hidden under the hood. She really did look like a mess. Her body was also covered in the dirt and grime from a century ago. She probably smelled horrid, how did Link deal with being right behind her on Midnight the whole time?

"There's a washroom right through that door," Paya said, pointing towards a somewhat hidden door in the corner of the room. "All the necessities are in there, you can use them."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled at her, moving into said room. She undressed completely once the door closed behind her, discarding of her ruined undergarments. She hoped there was an extra pair somewhere.

She filled the tub, thankful for the Sheikah's invention of running water, then got in, being very thorough in her scrubbing off dirt and grime. Then, she worked on her hair. Paya was right, it was quite matted. She would definitely need help detangling it and cutting away the matted sections.

For a few moments after cleaning and using some of Paya's products for her hair, Zelda just sat there, staring at the water. The day felt so long, so much had happened. It was hard to believe it was only midday when they were at the Dueling Peaks stable. Zelda felt drained.

She got out, dried herself off, and threw on a robe before exiting the washroom. Paya was sitting on her bed patiently, giving Zelda a smile when she reappeared.

"I have fresh undergarments for you," she reassured her, patting the bundle next to her. Zelda thanked her, quickly slipping them on while turned away. She was a bit shy about Paya seeing her. Well, she'd be shy about _anyone_ seeing her. She turned back once she was comfortable, the robe still around her shoulders. It wasn't as soft as Link's hood, she lamented.

"Here," Paya patted the bed. "Come sit down, you look like you're about to collapse."

Zelda obeyed, sitting down on the comfortable bed. Paya helped her pull on the Hylian tunic first, and then the trousers. The feeling of fabric covering her skin fully felt foreign, but not unwelcome. The tunic was loose around her arms, not uncomfortably tight like she expected. She got up, and looked into the mirror that sat on the other side of the room.

"Wow," she whispered, taking herself in. She didn't look half bad, wearing the red and green tunic. At least the outfit matched. She turned her head to Paya. "Can you help with my hair?"

Paya nodded abruptly, getting to her feet and crossing over to Zelda. She brought a chair over, lowering Zelda into it while procuring a comb from the desk the chair belonged to. she immediately set to work, tugging at the knots, and Zelda winced. "Sorry, Z-Zelda. It's going to hurt a little."

Zelda took a deep breath, gritting her teeth and nodding for Paya to continue. Scissors were quickly introduced to her hair as it became apparent how much of it was matted to the point of being unsalvageable. Luckily, it wasn't too much, so it didn't change how she looked drastically. By the end of it, her hair was the same length, now free of all knots and mat. She let out the breath the was holding, giving Paya a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Paya, you did a wonderful job. Can you hand me Link's hood?" She asked, and the girl blushed at the mention of Link, before quickly doing as she was asked. Zelda pulled it on, and looked back at herself. The hood definitely completed the look. "How do I look?" she asked Paya.

"The look suits you well," Paya told her, no lie in her voice. Zelda hummed in thanks.

"It's not very royal. But that's okay. For now." Zelda took Paya's arm. "Let's go back down. Link invited me to go eat with him and Koko. Goddesses, I am starving." Her stomach rumbled, accentuating her words.

Paya helped her down the stairs, a hand on her elbow and side, steadying her. They were met by Impa.

"You look much better, Princess," Impa stated. "Poor boy's going to have a heart attack." She laughed throatily.

"Or he's not going to react at all," Zelda deadpanned, heading to the door.

"Give him time, Princess," Impa reminded her. "The boy will fall in love with you again."

" _Again_?!" Zelda asked, aghast. From where she stood by the stairs, Paya gasped, forlorn.

"Yes, again. I'm not blind now and I wasn't blind a century ago, Zelda. And you," she addressed Paya. "Link's read your diary. I heard him snooping around up there a few months ago. He likely doesn't return your affections, I'm sorry to say."

Both Zelda and Paya were blushing now. Paya sighed, but then smiled at Zelda. "I guess I kind of knew it wouldn't happen. I even remember thinking you two would suit each other well. I wish you all the best."

"I'm sorry, Paya. But, Link doesn't remember ever loving me, _if he did,"_ she stressed out the last three words with a glare to Impa. "So maybe there's still hope." She turned and left, feeling a bit like she was suffocating in there. She gripped the railing of the steps and made her way down them, immediately seeking out Link.

She tried her hardest not to think about the way his lips had felt on her own a century ago, on that fateful day. Impa's words rang in her ears. _It didn't matter, he forgot._

A wonderful smell hit her nostrils, and she started salivating.

_Okay Zelda, follow the smell_. It was coming from the right, and so that's where she headed.

She found him crouched in front of a cooking pot, Koko excitedly taking ingredients from him when he presented them to her. Zelda smiled at the scene, him not noticing she was creeping up behind him. Feeling a bit brave, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Link jumped up in surprise, nearly falling into the cooking pot, but Zelda pulled him away just in time. He stumbled into her, before quickly righting himself, a horrified look flashing across his face. "Sorry! You took me by surprise, Princess." He quickly dropped into a respectful bow.

"Oh, stop, Link," Zelda ordered, and he stopped bowing, looking at her fully for the first time. His eyes swept over her slowly, before he met her eyes, pink tinting his cheeks. Zelda took note of it, happily. Perhaps Impa was right. "How do I look?"

"You look nice," Link coughed. Zelda mentally cheered. Then he looked away, his hand scratching at his arm. "The stew is finished, I was just making pumpkin pie with Koko. It's over there." He nodded to an elevated seating area. Zelda took that as a dismissal, and headed up. She was surprised to see another little girl shoveling food into her mouth.

"Hello," she greeted in her voice she reserved for children. She took a seat opposite of the girl.

"Are you the princess Link was talking about? He said she was going to be pretty, and you look pretty," they loudly said through a mouth full of food. Zelda's eyes widened.

"Cottla!" Came Link's splutter from below, and Zelda laughed, deciding she liked the girl immensely, just for that.

"Oops! Maybe I wasn't supposed to say that," Cottla muttered. Zelda smiled, taking her serving.

"It's alright," she assured the girl. "I don't mind one bit." She brought a spoonful of stew to her mouth. It was very good, her stomach nearly singing as it was filled with something substantial. She ate another spoonful, then another, until eventually it was all gone too quickly. That's when Link and Koko joined them.

Link met her gaze wearily as he set the pumpkin pie onto the wood of the table. She smiled at him.

"Pretty, huh?" She teased, and Link visibly winced as he took his seat next to Cottla. Koko sat next to Zelda.

"My apologies, Princess. It was out of line for me to say that to Cottla," Link said in a rush, looking down at his hands.

"You're apologizing for complimenting me?" Zelda asked, bothered. What was wrong with him?

"Yeah!" Cottla poked at the knight. "Ladies like when you call them pretty!"

Link groaned, his hand coming up to cover his face briefly as he took a deep breath. "It's not proper for a knight to make such a comment about the one he protects."

"Says who?" Koko cuts in. Link looked to Zelda, his discomfort clear.

"Whoever said that is dead now," Zelda ground out, her eyes locking with his challengingly. He met her challenge, unflinchingly staring back for a few good moments. Zelda let out a sigh, deciding to take a slice of the pie she had been craving since she got to Kakariko. Link hummed, content with himself.

Zelda took a bite, her tastebuds immediately being pleasantly assaulted by the savory taste and the creamy texture of the dessert. A small moan slipped out, unbidden. Across the table, Link dropped his fork.

"Sorry, clumsy fingers," he made up an excuse, not meeting anyone's eyes as he went on to consume his pie. And man, was he efficient. Zelda watched in fascination as he picked up as much as he could hold in his fork without dropping any, then transfer it to his mouth, where he swallowed quite quickly. She found herself staring at his lips for too long, and when she looked up he had an eyebrow quirked, and an interesting look in his eyes. Zelda looked at him innocently. He averted his eyes, eyebrows now drawn together.

She finished her pie, then stood up. "Well, that was the best stew and pie I've ever had. You did a great job, Koko," she patted the little girl's head. "It's time for me to turn in for the night. I had a long day. Link?"

Link dutifully got up and came to her side, while Koko beamed at the praise.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda! Mother would be so proud of me, getting the princess' approval," she cheered. Zelda was confused, what happened to her mother? She risked a glance at Link, who shook his head with a frown. Nothing good, she gathered solemnly.

"Come, Princess. There's an inn we can stay at." Link held out his arm. But Zelda had a different idea.

"Oh, I'm much too tired to walk," she half lied, pointing to her legs which still shook from overuse. "Can my knight carry me?"

Link squinted at her, suspiciously. But his duty to her quickly won, along with his own worry about her mobility issues. He wrapped his arm stiffly around her waist, before picking her up by swinging her legs off the ground with his other arm. He huffed, saying a farewell to his young friends.

"Bye, Link! Bye, Princess!" Koko called, and Cottla waved. Zelda sighed contentedly, pressing her face into her knight's chest. She wrinkled her nose.

"Link, you need to bathe," she told him truthfully. "Do you ever wash this thing?" She tugged at his champion's tunic. He looked down at her as he walked them to the inn.

"I do when I'm home. In Hateno, that is. I'll bathe at the inn, if that'll make you feel better," Link answered her, shifting her more comfortably in his arms.

"Good, I can't have my knight being all grungy. It simply wouldn't look good," she said, a little bit of sarcasm seeping into her words.

"As you wish," Link rumbled.

He suddenly came to a stop, righting her on her feet. They were at the inn. It wasn't very far from where they were eating at all, and Zelda felt a tad embarrassed she made him carry her such a short distance. Still feeling the remnants of his electric touch, she decided she didn't regret it.

"Ah, Link, good to see you here tonight!" The innkeeper greeted joyfully. "Who's your friend?"

Finally, someone in this village that didn't know her. "Nayra," she blurted before Link could reveal her identity. Beside her, Link crossed his arms.

"Pretty name," the man said kindly. "We have two types of beds, would you like the regular or the soft?"

"One regular, and one soft, please, Ollie," Link requested, slipping the man 60 rupees. Zelda quickly moved over to the regular bed. Link caught on immediately, shaking his head. "No."

"You deserve the soft one!" She argued, sitting down on the bed. She lowered her voice. "You spent a year saving me, you deserve the rest comfortably."

"And you spent a hundred saving Hyrule, Princess," Link retorted, just as quietly. He approached her. "I fall asleep in seconds regardless of where I sleep. I did it while sitting countless times."

"Your back must ache," Zelda pointed out. "Take the soft bed." She started taking off her boots.

Link pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose, breathing in deeply. He pulled out a red rupee, tossing it over to Ollie. "Two soft beds it is. Now get up."

"Are you ordering the Princess of Hyrule?" She asked in mild surprise. Link grimaced, but then nodded.

"I already paid him. You don't want my rupees to go to waste, do you? Stop being stubborn, Ze- Princess."

"Aha!" Zelda called out. "You almost slipped and called me Zelda. So you _do_ know my name."

"Never said I didn't," Link sighed, defeated. "Now please, can you move to a soft bed?"

"Fine, but only because you almost called me Zelda. We'll get you to say it fully eventually." She got up and took her shoes to one of the cuckoo feather stuffed beds.

"Whatever you say, Princess," Link spoke, taking the bed next to hers. She watched in mild interest as he took off his gloves and bracer, neatly piling them next to his bed. His boots followed, and then his tunic. Wait, his _tunic?_

He had pulled off all of the layers of his champion's tunic at once, leaving him bare. Zelda's eyes locked on to the many scars littering his torso. She paid most attention to the angry red scar that took up a majority of his right side, from his ribs to his collarbone. Right where the guardian beam had hit him. Her throat went dry.

Link cleared his throat, and her eyes dragged up to his. His face was a little red. "I... I'm going to bathe like I said I would. That's why I took off my tunic. I wouldn't've otherwise, sorry about the indecency."

Zelda shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just, I forgot how bad it was. You were bleeding out in my arms that day." _A few hours after I was in yours, when we kissed._ Of course, she didn't add that.

"Oh," Link said. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. Not anymore." He shifted uncomfortably under her stare. Zelda's eyes glanced lower, at his toned abdomen, before quickly darting away.

"Well, go on," she sighed, trying to forget about the past. "I'll likely be asleep by the time you finish. So, goodnight."

Link nodded, muttering a quick goodnight before hastily leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She stared down at the faint triforce on the back of her hand. All of this could have been avoided. Link wouldn't have those scars if she had just harnessed her powers quicker. Why did it have to be her love for him that unlocked them? Why couldn't it have unlocked them earlier, before he was beaten to the precipice of death? She clenched her hand into a fist, watching the triangle brighten, before quickly fading once more. She tried to call it back, but her skin remained dim. It seemed her powers were dwindling now that she didn't quite need them. She tried not to feel upset about the fact, but she was.

She spent all that time trying to unlock them, and now they were just disappearing? It felt unfair. She focused her attention to using them again, content when her fingers sparked with energy. A relieved sigh left her. Followed by a tired one. It seemed that using her powers drained her even further.

She risked a glance at Ollie, making sure he wasn't watching what was just transpiring. He wasn't he had his eyes closed and his face leaning onto his fist. Good.

She lay down, and true to her words, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda dreams. Then the pair set off to Hateno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, thanks for the support! aha love my weak summary

_They ran. Through the forest for what felt like hours, but in reality it was probably only a few minutes, they ran. The distant sound of explosions caused by the guardians echoed behind them, back where they came from._

_They were too late. Zelda and Link had tried to reach the castle, but had to turn back when it became clear that it would be far too deadly. Guardian skywatchers littered the air around the castle, their lasers seeking out anybody who dared to approach the gates. Link had not brought a shield to parry their beams. And so he grabbed her hand and they ran._

_All the way across a burning Hyrule Field, they ran. And now they had reached the forest. Zelda could barely see through her tears, the ash-filled rain didn't help._

_And so it didn't come as a surprise when her hand slipped out of Link's own and she tumbled to the muddy earth with a splat. Her dress was definitely ruined. The thought nearly made her scoff aloud._

_Link had quickly doubled back when he felt the absence of the Princess' hand. He came to kneel before her, a hand held out in offering. She didn't take it though, instead opting to stare at her hands on the ground._

_"How.. how did it come to this?" She took a deep heaving breath. "The divine beasts.. the guardians.. They've all turned against us..." her hands clenched into fists, picking up mud unintentionally. "It was.. Calamity Ganon. It_ turned _them all against us!"_

_She looked up, then, into Link's eyes. His unwavering, unafraid eyes. Except now they held a bit of fear. She kept going. "And everyone—Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk.. they're all trapped inside those things." Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what awaited them. "It's all my fault!" She broke, then, crying into her muddy palms._

_"Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn't harness this cursed power!" Link shifted. "Everything- Everything I've done up until now.. It was all for nothing! So I really am just a failure!" She looked at Link through tear filled eyes as she said this._

_"All my friends.. the entire kingdom.. my father most of all. I tried, and I failed them all.. I left them... all to die," she nearly whispered, before she fell apart completely, falling forward into Link's awaiting arms. His strong grip tightened around her, letting her sob into him._

_They stayed like that for a few minutes, Link becoming more uneasy as time went on, his ears not deaf to the sound of battles that raged on close by._

_"Zelda," he said soothingly once she finished crying. He knew she liked the sound of her name coming from him, so he used it to his advantage. "It's not your fault, Zelda, look at me."_

_Zelda looked up, her eyes red with tears. Her eyes hardened. "How could you say that? After everything you've seen?"_

_"It's not your fault," he repeated. "No one could have known what Ganon was capable of."_

_His blue eyes were calming, filled with a warmth Zelda had never seen in them. She was used to a steeled expression. Her eyes flitted down to his mouth. She wondered.. Would she ever get another chance?_

_Oh, to Hell with it. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers, hearing and_ feeling _Link's sharp gasp in response. She immediately felt stupid, pulling back just as quickly as the kiss began._

_But she didn't get far. Link's hands came up to cup the back of her head and he pulled her back to his lips, kissing her thoroughly, desperately, and she did the same. His fingers threaded through her already tangled hair, his soft lips bruising as their kiss deepened._

_All too quickly, though in reality it was a few minutes, Link pulled away, and they quickly caught their breaths. Their eyes met, and Link's were shining as he offered his hand again to help her up._

Zelda was awoken by a pressure shaking her. In retaliation, she threw out a fist, but it was caught in gentle hands. Her eyes blinked open, to see Link standing over her with her wrist in his hand. He gave her a small smile.

"I remembered how violent you are when you're woken up sometimes," he said sheepishly. Zelda's eyes glanced at his lips, the dream still fresh. Only it wasn't a dream, but a memory.

Their moment hadn't lasted long, the sound of an approaching guardian making Link haul her up for them to keep running. It wasn't long after that, that Link received his first taste of a guardian blast.

Zelda returned her attention to what Link said. She smiled, prying her wrist from his grasp. "I suppose that's good news. I punched you in the nose once, perhaps you remember that?"

Link's hand reached for his nose, as if it still hurt a century later. "Yes, Princess. I believe it was when you still hated me, for you didn't seem very apologetic."

Zelda grimaced at the memory of how poorly she had treated him at the beginning. "I'm sorry."

Link shook his head, still smiling. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past. Now come on, it's way past sunrise." 

She took him in, his appearance looking much neater than when she last saw him. His hair was back to its unfairly pretty state, the golden locks looking soft to the touch. "Someone cleans up well." She pushed herself onto her feet.

"I'm glad you approve, Princess," Link murmured. He sent a nod to the much more alert innkeeper. "Farewell, Ollie."

"Thanks for stopping by, Link! Take good care of the miss!" Zelda flushed at the possible insinuations. Link, however, seemed unfazed.

"I will," he said, ushering Zelda out of the warm inn and into the dewy cold morning air.

She took in the bustling village, a smile appearing on her face. It was good to see people still thriving after everything. Cottla raced past them, with Koko chasing behind.

"Where are we going?" She asked Link, crossing her arms as the cold seeped through the sleeves of her tunic. Link seemed to have reclaimed his hood, it being draped around him. He looked exceptionally good in it, with the hood down.

"I thought you might want to leave today?" He spoke, turning his face to her, eyebrows raised in question. "To go to Hateno?"

"What's in Hateno?" Zelda questioned, while thinking about if she should stay at Kakariko longer. Impa had yet to remind her of her duties, which she was expecting.

"My house," Link said, and she did recall him saying such once before, when she was distracted by something else. When did he buy a house? "And Purah."

"Purah's alive too?!" Zelda exclaimed in shock. Link waved his hands to quiet her down. She hadn't realized she yelled, eyes now darting over to them curiously.

"Yes, she's more than alive," he gave a chuckle at that, to which Zelda gave a confused stare. "You'll see for yourself." He shrugged.

"Well then we definitely have to go there as soon as possible!" Zelda was excited to see her close friend. Purah had always shared Zelda's interests more than Impa had. "We just have to say goodbye to Paya and Impa first."

Link nodded dutifully. "Of course, Princess."

They made their way to Impa's abode, arriving without incident. Link held the door open for her, to which she smiled in thanks before entering. Impa was where she left her, sitting on her pile of cushions.

"The boy's making you leave so soon, eh?" Impa croaked, with a toothy grin.

"How'd you know?" Zelda asked, taken aback.

"I could tell by the way he's shifting his feet," Impa nodded to where Link stood dutifully by the door. He looked down and ceased his shifting, before looking up sheepishly. Impa cackled. "Always on the move, that one."

"We're going to go see Purah," Zelda confirmed her previous statement. "Maybe take some time off before resuming my duties." She held her breath, awaiting Impa's reaction.

But Impa smiled. "That's a good idea, Princess. But Hyrule can't wait forever. It would be a good idea to visit each of the other races as soon as you feel comfortable. Perhaps even get new champions for the Divine Beasts?"

Zelda nodded along with her words. Link hummed from behind them. She turned her head to him. "Have anyone in mind, Link?"

Link shrugged. "I have a few. They might not all be willing, though."

"Ah," Zelda said, before addressing Impa again. "Then we shall head to each region after Hateno, and talk to these 'few' Link speaks of. I suppose I should also present myself as their ruler?" She grimaced as she said this.

"Yes, that would be wise. But be careful how you go about it. Hyrule has been without a sovereign for a century. They may not take kindly to the idea," Impa told her, ever the mentor.

She heard Link shift again, her head following the sound. His eyes were hardened as he stared at Impa.

"Oh, I know you'd protect her, Link. There's nothing to worry about, boy," Impa placated. She shook her head. "That is all I have to offer you for now. Be sure to say hello to my sister for me. Tell her she can visit more often than once a year, especially now that the beast is gone."

"Of course, Impa. Thank you," Zelda leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the old lady's cheek. "We'll come back soon."

"Please do." Impa closed her eyes.

Zelda was heading back out when the sound of footsteps running down the stairs hit her ears. Paya hurried over, with a white bundle.

"Zelda, you left your dress here!" Paya breathed, offering it to her. Zelda shook her head.

"Please, I don't want to see that cursed thing ever again. Burn it for me?"

"O-Oh. Of course," Paya took it back. "You're leaving, please be safe during your travels." She hugged Zelda quickly, before her eyes darted to Link. "That goes for both of y-you."

"Will do," Link answered. He grinned, then took Paya's hand to kiss it politely. The girl's face lit up as she stifled a gasp. "Bye, Paya."

"B-B-Bye, Master L-Link!" Paya was frozen. Zelda shot Link a pointed look, before taking the lead and leaving their Sheikah friends.

"You're a cruel man, Link," she told him as they headed to where Midnight was tied up.

"What'd I do?" He asked, aghast by her words.

"You know Paya likes you, Impa said you read her diary."

"Impa knows I read it?" Link sounded a bit fearful. At Zelda's nod, he grimaced. "Then Paya must know, too. Fine, I will stop behaving in that way. It's no longer funny since she knows I know, now it's just rude."

"Exactly," Zelda said pointedly. "Though it would have been kinder to not tease her at all."

"My apologies, Princess," Link rumbled, as he untied Midnight from his post.

"It's not me you need to apologize to," she responded, accepting his help as she mounted the horse. "Though I suppose you couldn't help yourself. You've certainly changed as a person, I just need to adjust to some of your more obvious changes. Your humor, for one."

Link hummed, taking the reins from where he had climbed up behind her. Midnight began a slow pace out of the Sheikah's village. "I can't imagine never being as humorous as I am now. Your Link sounds like a bore."

She blinked at his words, surprised. _Your Link._ Is that how he thought of himself from Before, a completely different being? Her heart twisted.

"Link?" She asked a little later, when they were a good ways towards Hateno. "How much _do_ you remember? You've never really told me."

Link was silent for a while, his breath stilling. Then, came a sigh.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before you asked," he began, sounding tired. "The pictures on the slate. Do you remember the ones you left for me?"

Zelda racked her brain for an answer. She could remember a few, like the east Lanayru gate, the ancient columns, and the sacred grounds, where it all began. She hadn't taken them all, admittedly. Some were taken by the Sheikah on her orders, after Link had been sent to the shrine of resurrection. One of those being the picture in the woods. _The_ woods.

"Not all of them," she finally answered. "But they were only memories of us together. Not of anything of your life before you were appointed as my knight."

Link nodded in affirmation. "I remember each picture, plus a few pieces that recently came back to me, like you punching me in the nose. As well as a few memories of the other Champions. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But Link, your father? Your entire childhood? Nothing?" She fired at him, feeling distraught. How could he forget so much? And not recall any of it?

"Nothing, Princess," Link murmured, then coughed. Did his voice just waver? She turned to look at him, to see his eyes looking away, into the distance.

"Link," she called. His eyes met hers, and she was sad to see pain pooling in them. "Oh, Link.."

"It's okay," he insisted, but even he didn't look convinced at his words. "Do.. do you know anything? About my family?"

Zelda frowned, thinking. "I don't know too much. I just know that your father was a knight as well. In the royal guard. You never mentioned having any siblings, or spoke of your mother. I assumed she must have passed, just like my own. I never asked."

Link hummed, taking in the information. Then, he reached a hand to squeeze her own. "Thank you, Princess, that helped a little."

"I wish I could give you more," she lamented, looking down at their hands, gloved as they were, but with the fingers poking out. "Link, how much do you remember about the picture of the forest on your slate?"

"The forest? Next to the Bottomless Swamp?" At her nod, he continued. "It wasn't one of the happy ones. We were running, from what I'm not sure, probably a guardian. You slipped, then started to berate yourself, which I didn't approve of. Then you cried in my arms, and the memory ended there. Why?"

It ended there? Why couldn't it have ended a few moments after? She silently cursed her luck.

"Oh, that's the whole memory," Zelda lied. "I was just making sure." She couldn't tell him, it would only confuse him. It didn't matter.

"Hmm, alright Princess," Link said slowly, still a bit confused. "Would you like to hear about the other ones? You made me eat a frog in one of them."

Zelda laughed, the mood lightened a bit. "I didn't make you eat it! You were too much of a cucco. That reminds me, I'd like to see the slate."

She heard the sound of the Sheikah slate being unhooked from Link's belt, before it appeared in front of her. She grabbed it from Link's hand, tapping the screen to turn it on.

"All of the runes are still here," she noted, swiping through them to the camera rune, her personal favorite of the five. She checked the compendium, and was shocked by what she saw. "Where are all the entries in the compendium?"

"The slate was wiped of its memory. I didn't have the time to take a picture of every plant, animal, and weapon while I was trying to save you," he explained over her shoulder as he looked at what she was talking about.

"I worked hard on getting most of them the first time," Zelda groaned.

"We can fill it back up during this _vacation_ of yours," Link said reassuringly.

She tensed at his wording, not liking the implications of it being a vacation. That meant it would end. Of course, she knew that, but she still didn't like it.

"Yeah, we could..." she trailed off. She returned her attention to the slate, swiping to the photo album. On the first page were all of the pictures she had taken. She briefly looked over them, getting an idea of what Link remembered. It was, as he said, _enough_. Enough to remember her, in a sense.

She swiped to the next page, and couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her chest. Link made a noise of curiosity. "Link, is this a picture of you holding a blood moon?" She held it up for him to see it.

"Why yes, Princess, it is," he responded, his own amusement seeping into his words.

She looked at it more closely.

"And what are you wearing?!"

\- - - -

They stopped briefly at Dueling Peaks stable. Link insisted that she get her own horse, even though she no longer had to sit side saddle on his. She only gave in after he pointed out the fact poor Midnight was probably uncomfortable with her added weight. To which she feigned offense, before laughing at his horror stricken face.

So she stood idly next to the entrance of the stable while Link went and retrieved a horse with Rensa. Apparently the last time they were here, he had requested that a horse be brought over from another stable. Thinking ahead, he had told her.

She risked peering inside, her eyes landing on the treasure hunting duo. She wondered if they would even recognize her now, with her common travelers clothes. She looked like any other traveler, the only thing setting her apart being her fair hair.

"Princess," Link's voice suddenly said in her ear, she hadn't heard him come up behind her.

She turned around, surprised, before her eyes widened at the creature behind him.

"Storm?" She whispered as she took in the white horse fitted with royal gear, just like her horse had been long ago. She looked at the horse in blatant wonder.

"A descendent," Link explained quickly, a smile growing on his face as he watched her reaction. "Go on, pet him, he's gentle."

Zelda brought her hand to the horse's nose, stroking it gently. He chuffed in response, eyes watching her curiously. An apple was pressed into her other hand by Link. She gave him a thankful smile, before offering the apple to the horse.

"What is his name?" Zelda asked, as the horse chewed on the apple contentedly. She stroked his face some more.

Link hesitated. "Rhoam."

Her eyes shot to him, taken aback. He named him after her father? The King? Why would he do that? She realized she didn't really respond. "Oh."

Link shifted uncomfortably, a hand rubbing his neck like it usually did when he was in such a state. "If.. if the name bothers you, you can pick a new one. I'm sorry if I crossed a line."

"No!" Zelda quickly reassured him. "I.. was just a bit surprised is all. I like the name, I'm sure it fits him well."

"The horse is a lot nicer," Link deadpanned, before realizing what he just said. "N-not to mean any disrespect towards the late King, your father—"

"Link, it's fine," she patted his arm. "My father wasn't the nicest, I know. You're allowed to make a small joke."

Link breathed a sigh of relief. "One of the only memories I have of him is from when he yelled at you."

"I know," she responded. She moved to the side of Rhoam. "Help me up?"

Link nodded, quickly crouching and offering his hands, which she then stepped into while swinging her leg over the horse's flashy saddle.

"You know, Princess.." Link began as he mounted Midnight. "I came across your father's diary while in the castle. Did you know he had a secret study in the library?"

Zelda had known this. She nodded. "Did you read it? How much did he resent me?"

"Princess, I think you should read it yourself and find out. I have it in my pack somewhere," Link said, spurring Midnight towards Blatchery Plain. Zelda's horse followed without her needing to tell him to.

She mulled over Link's suggestion. Her father's diary. His own thoughts written on paper. Would she be able to handle it if he said he hated her? Or if he said the complete opposite? "I.. I think I'll hold off on doing that for now."

"Alright, Princess," Link said, looking ahead at the guardian filled plains before looking back at her, worry now in his gaze. "Will you be okay going through here? There is no other way, unfortunately."

Zelda fixed her gaze on the many empty shells. The sight of them brought a shiver up her spine, which she forcefully ignored. She heaved a sigh, before looking back to Link and nodding. "As long as we get through it quickly. This place gives me chills."

"It gives me them, too, Princess. Up for a race?" He reached a hand out to pat Midnight, who whinnied.

Zelda looked down at Rhoam uneasily. "Will the horses be able to avoid all the guardian shells?"

"Pssh, Princess, I've been racing horses through this field each time I passed through. They'll be fine," he told her playfully, much to Zelda's pleasant surprise.

"Alright, if you say so, sir knight," she patted Rhoam. "Prepare to get beaten."

"You're talking to your horse, not me, right?" Link laughed, before spurring Midnight into a gallop with a loud "Hyah!" Zelda quickly did the same with Rhoam. That cheater!

Off they raced, across Blatchery Plain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair make it to Hateno Village, where Zelda makes some discoveries and visits an old friend

Hateno Village looked almost the same as the last time Zelda had visited. From Dueling Peaks stable, it had taken the two of them only four hours, riding fast, to reach Hateno so the sun was only just starting to go down, the village still quite active.

Her eyes swept over the large village, the terracotta buildings giving her a sense of peace. She had no duties to attend to here. She was just another traveler.

"Link, good to see you again!" A man with a hat greeted in a distinctly countryside accent. They were riding past him as they entered under the gate.

"Thadd," Link gave the man a smile. "I'm glad to be back. How's the village been holding up?"

Thadd thumped the pitchfork he was holding. "It's been alright, a few bokoblins here and there. Nothing I couldn't take care of, though. Will you be clearing out the forest?"

"Of course," Link said, almost cockily. "I do it every time I come here."

"And we thank you immensely for it each time," Thadd seemed to finally notice Zelda atop Rhoam behind Link. He gave her a curious stare. "Oh, who's the pretty lady?"

"Uhh," Link rubbed the back of his head nervously, looking at her briefly before answering. "This is Zelda."

Her lips quirked up in a smile, silently celebrating this small breakthrough in him calling her by her name. Though she wondered why he didn't use Nayra again.

"Zelda, eh? Your parents name you after th' princess?" Thadd looked her over. She tensed. "Can't say I blame them, I'm sure you were born wit a head full of dat golden hair. Prettier than Link's, for sure."

She relaxed as she let out a small chuckle, seeing Link glance at his own dirty blonde hair. She couldn't bring herself to agree with Thadd. Link was far prettier in her opinion. Instead, she gave him a smile.

"Thank you, and yes, my parents did see my hair and name me Zelda," Zelda told him, not trying to lie too much. The truth would come out eventually.

Thadd nodded. "Well, don't let me keep you and th' miss, Link. Please, enjoy your stay at Hateno, miss Zelda."

They bid him farewell before spurring their horses on. They didn't get far, before they were interrupted again.

"Link! Link!" A young boy ran up to Midnight, looking brightly at her knight. "Did you bring it? You did, didn't you?"

"Nebb, calm down," Link waved his hands towards the boy who was positively vibrating with excitement. "I did, I can show you it quickly now, but then I have to be on my way."

"Aww, okay.." Nebb looked a little put off, but he smiled again. "Well?"

Link rummaged through his pack, before pulling out a huge spear, the end tipped with a huge glowing blade of ice. He held it out to Nebb, showing it to him while being mindful of where the blade was.

"Wow! A real Frostspear! I can't wait to tell gramps!" Nebb looked at in utter wonder. "Does it freeze monsters like he said?"

Zelda's eyes widened a fraction as she looked at the blade hovering not too far from the child.

Link nodded, "Yup! I've frozen so many lizalfos with this. It can freeze you too, so be careful not to touch it if you find one." He put the spear back safely in his enchanted bag. Zelda let out a sigh of relief. Link's eyes drifted to her curiously. She shook her head.

"So cool! Thanks, Link!" Nebb looked at Zelda. "I'll let you go, but I want to see an ancient short sword next! And here, from my gramps!" He pressed a silver rupee into Link's hand.

"A hundred rupees? I can't take this from you, kid," Link tried to hand it back.

"It's what gramps would have wanted," Nebb insisted, backing away from Midnight. "Bye, Link!" He raced off, leaving Link and Zelda dumbfounded.

"Crazy kid," Link murmured, before looking to her. "Let's go, my house is just around the corner." He snapped his reins and led them around, past a shop.

The houses in front of them were different and interesting. They were a weird mix of colors that didn't quite go together, and they looked like squares stacked on top of each other. Was this where Link lived?

As if hearing her thoughts, Link reassured her. "Don't worry, my house is across that bridge."

They crossed said bridge, Zelda's eyes looking over the older house they were heading to. She couldn't help but feel like she'd seen it before. Where, though?

As they got closer, she noticed something odd.

"Link? Where's your door?" The house didn't have one. She could see straight in.

"Shit," Link swore, and it was the first time she heard him do such, catching her off guard. "Bolson!"

She hadn't noticed the two men that sat at a cooking pot until Link pointed them out. One was a balding older man wearing some flamboyant pink clothing, and the other was a buff younger man. They both perked up when Link appeared.

"Hey!" The balding man, who Zelda decided was Bolson, cheerily greeted Link. "Need anything done? Who's this?"

"Door," Link answered shortly. He dismounted Midnight, before offering a hand to get Zelda on her feet.

"That'll be 100 rupees," Bolson told him, and Link immediately handed him the same rupee Nebb had given him moments ago. "And the miss?"

"I'm Zelda," she supplied, giving the man a kind smile. "Link's friend."

Bolson looked her up and down, appraisingly. Then, he addressed Link. "Your _friend_ is pretty. I'll get started on your door right away. Karson?" Zelda's eyebrows rose at his quick assessment of her.

"On it, boss!" Karson grabbed a hammer and some wood from a nearby stack.

"The door should take an hour to assemble," Bolson informed, as Karson began hammering away. "But don't let us be in your way, head on in."

"Come on," Link grabbed the reins of Rhoam and Midnight, bringing them to the side of his house where a mini stable existed. He didn't bother tying them up. "They'll stay, I let them graze a bit." He led Zelda inside.

Then, it clicked. "Link, this was your house!"

"Huh?" Link looked a bit confused as he looked around.

"One hundred years ago! I remember because we visited once." She inspected the interior, seeing that the things she remembered were still as they were.

"Hmm, weird, I guess part of me remembered," he noted, before slinging his bow off his back, followed by his shield. He kept the Master Sword strapped on. "Did you look at the weapons?" He nodded to the assortment mounted on his walls. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the colorful Gerudo shield.

"Is that.. Urbosa's Daybreaker?" She walked over and ran a hand over it delicately, tracing the familiar pattern. Beside it, was her scimitar. On the other wall, she saw the other champions' weapons. "Where'd you get all these?"

Link moved to stand beside her. "They were given to me in thanks for taking care of the Divine Beasts. I've kept them here so they didn't break."

Zelda couldn't imagine them breaking. That'd be disrespectful towards the champions! She moved to inspect the other weapons, taking in the intricate Lightscale Trident. _Mipha_. Zelda's heart fell as she realized such a kind, gentle soul was gone. They all were.

Link snapped his fingers in front of her face, breaking her out of a trance she didn't notice she fell into. "Princess, we should go visit Purah while they put in a door. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see you."

Zelda leapt at the opportunity to distract herself from her grief. She didn't want to bother Link with it all. So, she nodded and stepped away from the weapons. "Link, why didn't you have a door?"

Link rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I didn't think I needed one. I barely came here, and when I did, I wouldn't sleep."

Zelda pinned him with a look of disbelief. "Why not?" 

"I couldn't," Link said with a shrug. "I tried. Doesn't matter though, let's go."

Her eyes narrowed at his avoidance of the topic. What was he not saying? She couldn't press him for more, for he quickly made his way out of the abode. She sighed, before following him.

"It's a bit of a trek," Link warned her as he suddenly stopped walking. "Do you think you can do it? How are your legs?"

Zelda shifted on her feet, checking for any soreness. To her delight, she felt nothing out of the ordinary. "I can, they're fine. Thanks for the concern."

"Of course, Princess," Link gave her a small grin before continuing over the wooden bridge. Zelda felt a little nervous at the lack of railings, something she didn't notice when she was atop a sure-footed horse. But she swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly made her way across.

They crossed through the main part of Hateno, Zelda taking in the quaint shops, her attention quickly being drawn to the dye shop. She remembered Link telling her about it. She couldn't wait to dye her bland pair of pants.

"Who's that girl with Link?" A hushed voice met her ears as she passed by two women. She looked at them, meeting the gaze of the one that had spoken. The woman wrinkled her nose in distaste, averting her eyes before lowering her voice as she continued to mutter to the other woman.

Zelda shook her head and caught up to Link, who had adopted a quicker pace. She huffed as she began to exert herself.

They made their way to the base of a large hill. Zelda looked up at it, warily. "We're going up _there?_ "

"Yup," Link answered, before pointing to the top where a building sat. "That's Purah's lab." 

She breathed deeply, feeling winded. Link frowned, then took out the Sheikah Slate.

"You don't have to walk to the top, here," he tapped the screen a few times before showing her a map of Hyrule. "This can teleport you right up."

" _Teleport_?" She repeated, eyes widened. Link laughed lightly at her expression.

"Yes, Princess, teleport. If you hold onto the slate and press this," he hovered a finger over a glowing blue symbol. "you'll be at the lab in a few moments. It feels weird though, just to warn you. Here, take it." He passed it into her hands.

"How does that even work?" She wondered, turning it around in her hands. "Will you be able to come too?"

"I don't know," Link answered with a shrug. "I've never tried two people, and I'm not planning on trying it right now. I'll climb the hill while you surprise Purah."

Zelda looked at the screen, before tapping the blue symbol. It asked her if she wanted to teleport. With a wary glance to Link, she pressed teleport.

Blue tendrils of light appeared in her eyes, before she was encompassed by them from head to toe. Then, she was nothing. It was not too different than what she felt while holding back the calamity. It only lasted a few moments, like Link said, before she was back in her body, the tendrils leaving her.

She opened her eyes, seeing that she was now in front of the lab. To her left was a furnace, glowing blue as a flame of the same color flickered within it. In front of her stood a door with the familiar Sheikah eye painted on it.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open.

"Linky? Is that you?" A small girl was tinkering away with something on a table, her body turned away from the door.

"N-no," Zelda voiced slowly, squinting at the white hair of the girl, trying to understand. Where was Purah?

"Huh? Who's in here?" They took on a more accusing tone, before turning around with a glare. It vanished as soon as she saw her new guest, eyes widening instead. "That idiot!" The girl's red eyes filled with tears. "Princess Zelda, is that really you?"

Zelda tilted her head as she realized she recognized the girl's face. "P-Purah?!"

"Yes, it's me!" She hopped off of the stool she stood on, racing over to Zelda who kneeled down to meet her arms as they wrapped around her. "Link didn't tell me he saved you! And the Calamity, it's gone?" Purah was crying.

"Yes, it's gone— why are you so young?" Zelda pulled away to look at her old friend's youthful face behind her glasses. Her eyes were covered in makeup that was smeared from her tears, but they were undoubtedly Purah's. Only now the wrinkles that were starting to form around the corners were gone.

"A failed lab experiment, but forget about me! How- are you okay, Princess? Last I saw you was at the shrine of resurrection, before you ran off to the castle on what looked like a suicide mission!" Purah's high pitched voice accused.

"I'm okay," she answered softly, though she knew she wasn't. "Not a scratch!" Just the memory of Link's blood staining her skin.

Purah's eyes narrowed at the bold lie. "You know I didn't just mean physically."

"It's fine, Purah," Zelda sighed. "Nothing a few weeks won't heal."

"Well you can't avoid talking about it, that won't help," Purah insisted, but there was no real pressuring in her tone. "You know, your appointed knight is a good listener. Just as he always was. He's still not a big talker, that boy."

Zelda spared a small chuckle at Purah's words, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind." She shifted her eyes to look at where Purah was working before she arrived. There were bottles of unknown liquids. "What project are you working on now?"

"Oh!" Purah's eyes lit up as she scurried back to her stool. Zelda bit back a laugh at her struggling to climb on top of it. "I'm trying to create a cure to my failed experiment. Something that will make me look older, but not _too_ old. Wouldn't want to look like my sister, not yet, when there's so much to do and discover!"

"Yes, of course.." Zelda trailed off, sadly thinking of the aged Impa.

Purah grimaced at her poor choice of words. But instead of letting the princess remain sad, she asked, "Would you like to help? Symin is out fetching more elixir materials, and it would be nice to have an extra pair of _capable_ hands."

She brightened immediately at this. She had always loved helping Purah with studies and such Before. Zelda quickly came to Purah's side, looking down at the bottles.

"Alright," Purah began seriously. "I need you to hold this while I..."

The next twenty minutes were spent shuffling bottles around and pouring contents into other contents. Then, the door creaked open.

"Why, you insensitive halfwit!" Purah accused, waving a ladle at the boy that had walked in casually. Zelda distantly felt thankful she didn't choose to walk. "Unthinking, _stupid_ boy! Why, when I get my hands on you.." she started to make her way off the stool, and for a second Link looked terrified as he backed away towards the door with his hands raised. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Link cleared his throat. "I forgot."

"You forgot," Purah repeated sharply, scoffing. " _You're_ not allowed to forget!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Link defended. "Abandon her side and warp here? Plus, where's the fun in that? How surprised was she?" He directed his last question to Zelda, mirthfully.

Purah whacked him with the ladle. "I cried in front of the princess, you dolt!" She whacked him again. Link grunted, shooting a look of despair to Zelda as he tried to ward off her attacks.

"Purah, stop hitting my knight," she ordered lightly, deciding to save Link.

"Fine," Purah huffed. "But I'm not talking to him."

"Alright," Link hummed, before heading over to stand beside Zelda. "Well? What did I miss, Princess?"

The rest of their visit to Purah's was spent explaining the age speeding potion, plus a little bit more work being put in. The whole time, Purah refused to speak to Link, just as she promised. It quickly became clear that not only did she physically get younger, but mentally as well. Zelda hoped that whatever they were making would work.

They left as soon as Symin returned, Purah making Zelda promise to come back again soon. Her help would be greatly appreciated around there.

"Well?" Link said as they began heading away from the lab. "Are you happy you saw Purah?"

"Of course!" She replied, looking at him confusedly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just making sure. I'm glad you are," Link murmured, flashing her a warm smile that made her heart flutter.

They walked a few more paces, before Link stopped. "It's getting dark." He looked towards the setting sun. "And I don't particularly want to walk all the way back down this hill. Would you be interested in an alternative?"

Zelda tilted her head in question. "What alternative?" She couldn't imagine a way down other than walking.

"Well, you remember the cucco?" Link asked, and she nodded. "This is similar, but safer." He pulled out fabric from his pocket. "Paraglider." He shook the fabric, and it expanded, clicking into place. It was collapsible. Zelda gulped, looking from it to him.

"Is it safe for two people?"

Link looked her over, seemingly calculating something. "Yes, it should be. You're very light, Princess."

Zelda mulled it over. She really didn't want to walk either, her body has had enough. "How would that work? Do I cling to you?"

"Essentially," Link responded. "You'll have to climb on my back and hold on tight. I need my hands for the paraglider. Is that a yes?"

Zelda nodded slowly. "I suppose, I trust you not to kill us both."

Link grinned. "I would never. Now get on," he crouched down dutifully in front of her. It was a bit comical to her, and she stifled a laugh as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Link stiffened minimally, before standing up and pulling her legs to lock around his waist while she held herself up. He muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch. Then he patted her knee. "Keep these locked, Princess. Are you ready?"

Zelda tightened her hold on him, briefly enjoying the feel of his strong muscles under her. She let out a breath. "As I'll ever be."

"Alright, hold on," Link said before breaking out into a short run, then jumping when the hill steepened.

They fell only for a few feet, but it was enough for Zelda to let out a cry and for her to wrap her arms around Link's neck, nearly choking him in the process. Then, as quickly as they started, they stopped falling as he opened the paraglider above them. They were soaring over the hills.

She let out another deep breath, risking a look down. They weren't _too_ far up, thankfully. The hills descended with them. Still, her grip on Link tightened.

His chest rose beneath her hands with his laughter. "Relax, Princess, any tighter and you'll crush me."

"Sorry," she peeped into his ear, while hiding her face in his neck. "Tell me when we're grounded again."

Link made a sound of acknowledgment.

A few minutes later, his body jolted beneath her, and she pulled her face away to look.

"Back on the ground, Princess," Link informed her, even as she had already seen for herself.

Zelda muttered a thanks, before sliding off his back. Link made a choking sound as she did, but he quickly recovered from what suddenly ailed him. 

They were back in the center of town, which was impressive. The paraglider saved them a lot of time.

Link suddenly grabbed her hand and began pulling her along. She flushed, looking down at where they were connected, before shooting him a look of confusion.

"Hurry," Link said, looking past her. "There's a creepy guy looking at you, his name's Manny."

Oh. But Zelda was bothered. "I'm perfectly capable of handling creepy men, mind you."

"I know you are," he replied simply, while running a thumb over the back of her hand, where the triforce lay. She smiled, her brief annoyance dissipating.

They reached Link's home by the time the sun had fully set. Immediately after entering through the brand new wooden door, Zelda plopped down onto the steps leading up to the loft.

She sighed, rubbing her aching muscles. "Stupid legs."

Link quirked an eyebrow at her as he finally slid the Master Sword off his back and leaned it against a wall. Then he picked up the slate and began swiping through it.

"What would your stupid legs like to eat?" He asked, while pulling out a few food items, them materializing from the slate. "We have meat, and also a ton of fruit."

Zelda felt herself begin to salivate at the thought of meat. She eyed the prime slice of meat with great interest. Link followed her gaze, before stowing away the fruit.

"Meat skewers it is," Link decided with a laugh at her expression. He stepped outside, to where the cooking pot was. Bolson and Karson had left for the night, Zelda thought it was strange that they sat there all day. 

Within thirty minutes, Zelda had procured a meat skewer from Link. It was covered in a red seasoning. "Link, is this goron spice?"

"Yeah, why? Do you not like it? I can make another one," Link answered worriedly.

"No, it's fine," she said, taking a bite. Her mouth was immediately on fire. She hissed through her teeth. "Just some milk would be nice."

A moment later fresh milk had materialized in front of her. He grinned as she began to chug it after a second burning bite, before eating some of his own.

"I didn't know you had trouble handling spice," Link remarked, not affected by the spice. He was scarfing down the meat skewer as quickly as he would with any other food.

Zelda made a face at him, before continuing to eat the spicy skewer, sipping the milk in between. Soon, she was finished, Link already having been done for ten minutes. He looked at her where she sat on the steps.

"I suppose I should get some real furniture now, since you're going to be staying here for a while," he hummed. She wondered if he would ever get some if she weren't. Then, an alarming thought came to her.

"Link, there's only one bed," she told him whilst fiddling with the skewer stick.

"Yes, and you're going to be the one sleeping in it," Link stated, giving her a stern look, one that told her not to argue.

She did anyways. "I can't take your bed, Link!"

"Yeah, you can," Link retorted. "I'm giving you permission to."

"We can share?" She offered.

"No." He shook his head. "Don't fight me, Princess. I'll be fine for the night, I'll get an extra bed tomorrow, alright?"

Zelda huffed. "Okay, but only tonight."

Link rewarded her with a smile. She yawned. Her body was still running out of energy much more quickly than usual.

"Go to sleep," he told her, taking her skewer stick. "I'll be here."

She yawned again, nodding and stretching her arms up above her head. "I wish I wasn't so tired all of the time."

Link's eyes softened as he looked at her. "I don't mind, it means you're alive and healing, Princess."

His words were touching. Almost.. intimate, Zelda thought. And hoped. She gave him a smile and made her way up the creaky steps to the loft. Her eyes immediately locked on to the picture that hung over a small bookshelf.

It was her, Link, and the champions. Revali, whose feathers looked ruffled. Mipha, stumbling quite ungracefully. Daruk, with a huge smile as he pushed them all together. And Urbosa, looking exceptionally unfazed by it all. Her gaze lingered on them. She felt her eyes welling up with tears. They were all dead. She sniffled.

"Princess?" Her knight called from down below. Him and his keen hearing. Zelda looked at the boy in the picture. Were they truly the same man?

She didn't answer him, her grief getting worse. It was all falling on her now, and she couldn't escape it this time. She took a shaky breath, looking at Urbosa again. It was like losing a mother again. Her breath caught, and it came out as a sob.

The stairs creaked as Link made his way up quickly. "Princess," he came to her side, likely assessing the situation. He noticed her stare on the picture, and moved towards it. "I'm sorry, I'll take it down—"

"No!" She spluttered out through her tears. Link froze in his movement. "I.. I miss them." She wiped a hand over her eyes, trying to clear the tears. It was fruitless, though, for they kept coming. She wanted her.. "My father.." Everything came crashing down. She was now crying in earnest.

"Princess," Link murmured, looking utterly lost. His eyes were sad as he watched her.

"Zelda!" She choked out. "Please, for once, call me Zelda! Do I look like a princess to you? I failed! They're all dead because of my incapability!"

Link's eyes steeled. "It's not your fault." _Zelda, it's not your fault._ They were the same words from her memory. Still, she didn't believe them for a second.

"It is," she insisted. "I should have unlocked my powers before it all began, at the Spring of Wisdom!" She took in a shuddering breath. "Then, then.." she trailed off.

"Then what?" Link asked. "What would have changed? The champions wouldn't go to their Divine Beasts? We'd make it to the castle in time?"

"With my power, _yes._ " She ground out. "No guardian would be in my way for long."

Link sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Zelda, you're not being fair."

"You know I'm right," Zelda insisted, looking down at her hands. "I doomed them all."

"But it's not your fault they didn't awaken," Link tried. "The goddesses decided when they would awaken, not you. You had no control over it. So blame the goddesses."

That drew a small teary laugh from her. "I'm not sure they'd like that." Though he did have a point.

"After all you've suffered because of them, I can't find myself to care," Link stated lightly, his eyes brightening at her slightly improved mood.

She sighed, her eyes burning with unshed tears. "They're still gone."

"They are," Link agreed, "and I miss them too, even with how little I remember them." He took her hand, hesitantly. "But you're not alone. You have me."

"You're not staying with me out of duty, are you?" She turned their hands, bringing her other hand to fiddle with his nervously.

"I stay with you because I want to," Link murmured, giving her the biggest smile she's ever seen on him, his eyes crinkling at the edges. And she knew he meant it.

"Good," she sniffed. "Because I want you here too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abruptly cut off if I'm being honest but it had to end somewhere, longest chapter yet o_o


	6. Chapter 6

Link watched the princess with a smile as she spoke to the eccentric owner of the Kochi Dye Shop. He knew he was going to get a chewing out for not telling her what dyeing her pants would entail. But, where would the fun be in that?

He sniffed his own tunic, the one he'd been wearing for days. His nose scrunched as an awful smell hit it. As soon as they were done here, he would certainly be washing his prized champion's tunic. But for now, he would wait, and watch the princess inevitably fall into a vat of dye.

She turned to him after a few more words to Sayge. "Link, he says I need five black items to dye them with." The princess wore a pout, as if she was expecting him not to have anything. She was wrong, of course.

Link quickly dug in his pack and procured four pieces of flint, and for giggles, a lynel hoof. The princess saw it immediately.

"Link, a lynel hoof?! I'm going to dye my pants with a lynel hoof?"

"It works," Sayge cut in melodically.

Link gave her a grin. "Come on, Princess, think of how cool it sounds. If someone asks, you tell them you killed a lynel."

"And used its hoof to dye my pants," she said, mouth open in wonder as she stared at him. "Link, you're quite strange sometimes, you know that?"

Link nodded, of course he knew that, then he stifled a yawn. He hadn't slept last night, as per usual. But the princess didn't need to know that. He didn't want to worry her. He handed over the materials, before retaking his spot against the wall.

"Perfect! Now, give me a few minutes to prepare the dye," Sayge excitedly went over to his station.

The princess stood awkwardly while she waited. Link looked her over, thinking back to last night. She had looked so sad, and he didn't know how to comfort her without stepping over the line. He wanted to hug her, but he couldn't. Only she was allowed to initiate such a thing. So instead, he had used his words. Of course, words never came naturally to him, but he had been able to comfort her enough, in the end. And for the first time, after her begging, he had called her Zelda, without it feeling too morally wrong.

He was brought out of his inner musings by Sayge returning with the tub of dye. "Okay, miss, go ahead and stand up there."

The princess looked confused, but she did as she was instructed. Sayge pushed the dye underneath where she was.

"Okay, ready?" Sayge called, his hand on the lever.

"Huh?!" She asked, but a moment later she was going down. She wore a look of betrayal as she fell into the pit.

When she climbed out, she shot a glare at Link, who had began to laugh wholeheartedly. Her tunic and pants were now black. "Link, I hate you."

He stopped laughing, adopting a hurt look. "I'm sorry, Princess."

"No you're not," she retorted, huffing as she stormed past him, cheeks bright red.

"Thank you for coming to Kochi Dye Shop! We live to dye," Sayge called musically as Link followed the princess out.

\- - -

As soon as they were back home, Link stripped off the offending tunic. The princess, who had been giving him the silent treatment, blushed and averted her eyes.

"I'm going to wash this," he explained. "And bathe. The bathhouse is around the back, feel free to explore my empty house while I'm gone."

She nodded in acknowledgement, eyeing the tunic. "Good, it smells."

Link brightened at her speaking to him again. "Do you want me to wash yours? You've been wearing it for awhile."

The princess risked a sniff at her own tunic. She nodded shortly. "It's not nearly as bad as yours, but I might as well. What will I change into?"

"I have a Hylian Tunic upstairs you can borrow," Link said. "It's larger, but should fit you all the same." 

The princess hummed before heading up and changing, Link keeping his gaze away from the loft. She handed him her black tunic, now dressed in his white one. He'd done his own dyeing, of course.

"What did you dye this one with?" She asked.

"Lynel horn, Princess," Link responded, cheekily. He hadn't really. She rolled her eyes in response, before her eyes drifted down to his scarred side. He'd forgotten his state of dress, and here he was talking to the princess. "I'll uhh.. go wash these. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," she replied softly, before adding, "Can I bathe afterwards? It's been a while since I did in Kakariko."

"Of course," Link said before heading out.

He quickly washed the clothes in the bucket he left out, the soap bar left in it from last time. He was careful with his prized tunic, setting it to dry.

Afterwards, he stepped into the bathhouse, and quickly washed himself of any grime that had surfaced in the past day. His eyes briefly scanned the scar on his left side. The princess had seen it a few times now. He wondered what she thought of it, did she think it was ugly? Did she think of it as proof of his failure, like he did?

He pressed his hand to it, feeling the sensitivity there before putting on a fresh pair of trousers, and his climbing gear which he materialized from the Sheikah Slate. He banished the plaguing thoughts before heading back inside.

The princess was sitting on the newly added chair, courtesy of Bolson, with her eyes shut. The new bed was there as well, looking out of place under the stairs.

"Princess?" Link called, and her eyes snapped open. Had she been napping? "It's all ready for you."

She nodded along, looking a bit sleepy. He couldn't help but find her very cute in this state. A grin crossed his features.

"Thank you, Link, I'll be quick," Zelda, er, the princess said, rising from her chair. Link stepped to the side, allowing her to pass. He faintly heard her saying a brief hello to Bolson and Karson on her way to the back of the house.

He sat in the chair she had been occupying as he thought of what to do while she was gone. His gaze fell to his sword. No, he had already polished it last night. He looked at the champion's weapons. There was a thin layer of dust forming on Daruk's Boulder Breaker that he could see. Procuring a rag, he set to work on cleaning each of the weapons. His stomach growled, he was getting hungry. Perhaps some cooking was in order?

A few minutes in to cleaning the weapons, when he had finally reached Revali's bow, he heard a high pitched scream. Zelda was in trouble. He threw the rag off to the side in his haste, nearly knocking Revali's bow off its mount. Grabbing the Master Sword, he rushed outside.

To his horror, the princess was being cornered by a blue bokoblin. She was backing towards the pond, hands raised as she let out another fearful shout.

"Princess!" Link called, before rushing fill speed towards the threat. Her eyes met his, filled with relief.

The bokoblin had turned around at his shout, which allowed Link to slash at its front. Its skin was sturdier than a red bokoblins, so it took two more hits before Link could get through to its heart, ending its life. It shriveled up, turning black before disintegrating into nothing but a claw.

He looked back up at the princess, his heart thudding in his chest. He could've lost her. Because he let her out of his sight for even the shortest time, he put her into trouble. His eyebrows scrunched as he met her eyes.

"Link?" She asked, carefully, green eyes examining him, calculatingly. She did this often.

"I'm sorry," Link spoke. "I shouldn't have let you out here alone, not with the monster still roaming the forest. I just, they've never gone this far, I didn't think.. I'm sorry. I'm a bad appointed knight."

"No, you're not," the princess insisted. "You said it's never happened before, them coming here. You thought it was safe, plus it's only around the house. You're not going to follow me every time I go to the bathroom."

"Why not?" Link asked, seriously considering it. "It wouldn't be an issue for me."

"Well for me it would," she said quickly. "It would bother me greatly. So don't."

His eyes hardened as he frowned at her. She met his stare with her own, a challenge in her green gaze. He sighed, giving in. "Fine."

"Good. And thank you, Link, for saving me," she murmured, a hand reaching out and cupping his cheek. Her lips landed on his other cheek, causing him to freeze up, eyes widened. Did she really just kiss his cheek? She laughed at his shocked expression, patting his cheek before passing by him. He stayed rooted to the spot before he finally thawed out and followed, rubbing a hand over his burning cheek.

What was that about? Was he even allowed to enjoy it? With a short confused huff, he followed Zelda back inside.

\- - - -

That evening found them at the Ventest Clothing Boutique. The princess had been lamenting the fact she only had one piece of clothing to her name, so Link had brought her out once again. Of course, not until after he had cooked them both a hearty meal of creamy meat soup. He'd been called a glutton when he ate the rest of hers.

So here they were, Link standing off to the side while the princess spoke amicably to the shop owner, Sophie, about getting a custom made outfit. She seemed adamant about a certain material for her pants.

Fortunately, Sophie had that material on hand. At this news, the princess did a little victory dance, Link's eyes softening as he watched her. He felt the familiar warmth in his chest which he had classified as adoration for this gift of a girl. He did not deserve her.

"I'll have them done for you in a few days, miss Zelda! Would you like anything else?" Sophie had a kind smile as she regarded the beautiful princess.

"Yes!" The princess responded, before giving the poor woman five more orders. Meanwhile, Link was counting his rupees, wondering how much this was all going to cost. Of course, he'd spend every last rupee for her to be happy.

"Okay, miss Zelda! I will have to push the completion date to a week from now, if that's okay? The total for all of these clothes is going to be 3,200 rupees, but you don't have to pay until you pick them up," Sophie explained, and Zelda's eyes widened as she looked to Link.

"Don't fret, Princess, I have enough," he told her reassuringly. She shook her head aggressively.

"Link, I can't take your money like that," she refuted, looking unhappy.

He waved a hand flippantly. "I have more than enough, Princess. And, what's mine is yours."

She huffed in response, but didn't argue. Sophie smiled, looking between the two of them before speaking.

"You've got yourself a keeper," she told the princess kindly. Link met the princess' quick gaze with wide eyes and furrowed brows. Was she going to correct Sophie? Perhaps he would have to. He opened his mouth to do as such.

"Actually..."

"I do," The princess interrupted him, a grin gracing her features. Link swore his heart stopped working for a moment as he tried to process what she was doing. He didn't hear the rest of what was said after that, his mind too occupied.

When they left the shop, Link grabbed her wrist to stop her walking. He leveled her with a stare. "What was that for? Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

The princess rolled her eyes. "Relax, Link, no harm was done. Wouldn't it have seemed weirder if I told her the truth? What would she make of a man calling me Princess and spending a ton of rupees on me? It'd not be very discrete."

Link raised a hand to his forehead, rubbing it to ease the headache that had formed since she answered Sophie. He sighed in defeat. "You're right."

"Is the thought of being with me that awful for you?" She continued, her voice teasing. Link sucked in a breath.

"N-No! O-of course not!" He defended, hating how he stuttered. And how incredibly flustered he was. He desperately wanted to escape this situation he put himself in.

The princess had mercy. She patted his arm before backing away a few steps. Her smile was larger than Link had ever seen it, and he distantly remembered the Great Deku Tree saying it was like the sun. It most certainly was.   
"Come along now, Link. It's getting late."

For the second time that day, Link found himself stumbling after her.

\- - - -

Link stared at the ceiling from where he lay on his bed on the loft. He had been doing so for the past three hours, periodically focusing on the particles of dust floating in the light that the moon shined in. The only thing that broke the silence was the princess' soft snores from below.

He was absolutely _exhausted_. Days without sleep will do that, he's learned many, many times. But while his body could easily fall asleep, his mind could not.

 _Failure._ It told him, while replaying the scene from earlier. But instead of him saving the princess, his mind decided to show him what could have happened if he hadn't heard her. Or been fast enough.

 _Failure_. It switched to the scene with the guardians that nearly ended his life. To the destruction of Hyrule because of him not being good enough.

 _You can't sleep now, haven't you slept long enough? If you sleep, you'll fail again. Zelda will die._ He saw the bokoblin again as it sliced Zelda's throat with its claws.

Link covered his ears and let out a faint hiss. He pulled himself out of bed very quietly. Then, he descended the steps as slowly as he could, making sure they didn't creak.

Zelda was still snoring. He hovered by her side for a few moments, making sure she was unscathed, that her neck wasn't harmed. She looked peaceful as she slept. Link was glad she didn't have any nightmares.

Satisfied with what he found, he turned away and headed to the door. He slipped on his boots and grabbed his sword, before quietly opening the door and stepping out, shutting it just as quietly.

Not hearing her calling for him, he knew he was successful. With Master Sword in hand, he made his way to the forest.

The first bokoblin he ran into was a black one wielding a pitchfork. He quickly began to attack it, the voice in his head reminding him of his failures. He wouldn't fail again, not with Zelda involved. So when the bokoblin stabbed his arm while he was distracted, he shook it off and kept going. The thing was dead in a minute.

He scanned the forest for more. There were a bunch, he knew. He could hear them growling and grunting, nocturnal beasts they were.

Next, he came across a white one, the toughest one he's faced. This one put up more of a fight, using its claws to carve three long and deep scratches along his abdomen, ripping his sleep shirt in the process. He sucked in a breath, pain flashing. No big deal. It was dead soon enough.

This became a pattern as Link killed every last bokoblin in that forest. His motions became more shaky and desperate as his body protested. His mind kept him going. He had to keep going, to get his revenge on these horrible creatures. To protect Zelda. By the end of it he was covered in blood, most of it his own.

With one last sweep of the forest, he was satisfied to find none remained. He made his way back to town, stumbling as he went.

"Link, that you?" Thadd called from his post. "You don't look too good, did you just clear out the monsters?"

Link gave him a nod, before passing him without a word. He was fine. _Just a scratch_.

As he crossed the bridge to his house, he nearly fell off the side. But he was fine.

He ended up stumbling into the door heavily, before opening it. He made his way inside, and that's when he remembered he was supposed to be quiet.

"Link? Is that you?" The princess, Zelda, was sitting up in her bed, squinting at him. Her eyes widened once they adjusted to the dawn's light coming from the window. "Link!"

He wasn't fine. That's when Link's body decided to collapse.

-

Zelda watched in shock as Link's knees buckled beneath him, his eyes closing as he passed out. She nearly ripped her blanket as she tore it off herself in her haste to get out of the bed.

She hadn't expected to be awoken before the sun fully came up, much less awoken by Link entering the house when he never left. And most certainly, she hadn't expected to find him covered in blood. _Red_ blood. His own.

Her heart thumped in her chest, she couldn't lose him. Not _now,_ after just getting him back.

Racing over to Link's pack, she dug around and pulled out a rag and bandages, briefly thanking Hylia that he had enough sense to carry them. She also grabbed a healing elixir from the slate. Then, she hurried over to his side, crouching over him as she assessed his injuries. Her eyes zeroed in on a large spot of red staining his tattered brown sleep shirt. Pulling his shirt up out of the way, she gasped when she saw how deep the wound was. Not quite enough to risk disembowelment, luckily. No wonder he fainted. It would surely scar, joining the others that lined his torso.

Blood was still trickling from it, and so Zelda used her knowledge from her time helping the castle healer, pressing the rag onto the three claw marks forcefully. She held it there while she scanned the rest of him. There was a puncture wound on his arm, surrounded by scratches, none of them as deep as the one she was attending to. She'd get to them later.

She looked over his face, seeing a light scratch on his chin. She also took note of the heavy bags under his eyes. Had he slept at all recently? It was as she was examining his face that his blue eyes flew open.

"Zelda?" He asked breathily, sounding confused and disoriented. "What's going on?"

"You passed out. I'm staunching the bleeding on your abdomen. Can _you_ tell _me_ what's going on?" She returned her gaze to his stomach, where she lifted the cloth to check if it had stopped yet. It hadn't, but it was slowing down.

Link made a whining noise in the back of his throat. "You're not supposed to see me like this."

"Like what? Injured severely after recklessly going out in the middle of the night?"

"Weak," Link mumbled under his breath. But Zelda's ears caught it.

"Weak?" She asked, confused. "Please explain."

Link huffed, sounding pained. Which he probably was. She checked his wound again, noticing it slowed enough. She grabbed the bandages and elixir and set to work while waiting for him to respond. He hissed when she dripped some elixir onto the scratches, trying to prevent infection. A frown made its way onto her face as she shared in his pain.

"I'm a failure, Zelda." Link finally spoke in a wavering voice. The second time her name had easily fallen from his lips. "I failed you."

"Huh? No you're not, Link," she responded with a hard stare, before sealing a bandage over his wound. "Is this about yesterday? I told you it wasn't your fault! And you saved me, anyways!"

"Not just that, Zelda I _died_." His voice broke on the last word. Trouble swam in his blue eyes. Tears were forming. "I keep seeing it."

 _Oh_. She thought he was fine with it. He never had any outward reaction to the field he died in.

"I died that day, leaving you alone with Calamity Ganon," he choked. "What kind of hero am I? Hyrule _burned_ because I wasn't enough."

Zelda's heart broke as she watched tears slip down his cheeks. Her poor hero, how long had he been beating himself up for?

"Link," she murmured, bringing a hand to brush his tears away. "What did we say about blaming ourselves for things out of our control? It's not your fault you fell, you were protecting _me._ I put you into trouble, when you could have escaped unharmed."

"I shouldn't have fallen," Link protested as his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying right now."

Zelda scoffed. "And why not? I fell apart in front of you just yesterday."

He opened an eye to peer at her through his tears. "I'm supposed to be courageous. This isn't very brave."

"You just fought a bunch of bokoblins," she retorted. "In the middle of the night. That seems a little overly brave to me."

"I had to make sure they never tried to touch you again," he said weakly. He looked away, eyebrows scrunching. Probably berating himself again.

"Link, stop that." She cupped his cheek and brought his gaze back. He frowned. She revisited his statement from a few moments ago. "You weren't prepared for the guardians. None of us were! You didn't have a shield, so how were you supposed to fight them?"

"With my sword?" He asked, like it was obvious. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Link, you tried that. Whenever you got close enough to one, another would target you. _Look_ at your side." She pointed to his bare side, his gaze following as he propped himself up. "One single beam did that. It's a miracle you lasted as long as you did."

He stared at it for a few moments, before he took in her work. "And now my mistakes have you patching me up in the middle of the night. I'm the worst protector ever."

"I don't mind taking care of you," she murmured, while taking his arm to get to work on patching up the deepest scratches.

Link watched as she gently wiped the blood off with the rag. "I don't deserve you."

"Link, you deserve much, much more than just me." She cleaned his wound and bandaged it, revisiting a doubt that plagued her. "I must be a burden for you. You could be living a happy life without the added stress of keeping me safe."

"Zelda..."

She cut him off, curiously. "You've been saying my name a lot."

"I thought you wanted me to," he grimaced. "It keeps slipping out."

"No, please, I like it. I'm just shocked is all." She gave him a smile. He smiled back briefly, before continuing.

"Zelda, I don't know what else I'd do, if I wasn't protecting you," Link stated honestly. "There isn't anything I want to do other than make sure you're safe. I guess what I'm saying is you're my life. Since waking up, my main focus has been to save you. There wasn't much room for anything else, and I don't mind that!" He took a deep breath, looking at her hesitantly. "I remembered how much I enjoy being in your presence, and I would very much like to keep it this way."

Zelda's heart swelled at his words. She really wanted to kiss him. She almost did. But that would be too sudden, she realized. Maybe he just meant it in a friendly way. She settled on kissing his cheek for a second time in one day. As like before, she leaned back to see his face turn red. It was incredibly endearing.

"Thank you, Link. I enjoy your presence too. Now, would you mind telling me when the last time you slept was? And don't say a few minutes ago, because that doesn't count."

He pouted. "Kakariko, in the soft bed. Before that? Some time before the Calamity fight." He looked down. "I don't sleep much."

"Link! You're going to sleep right now, no buts about it," she declared, while scanning his body once more for any bad wounds. The worst of it was dealt with, thankfully.

Link's eyes fluttered shut, a smile creeping onto his lips.

" _Not_ on the floor!"

Link's boisterous laughing followed, and she knew he was feeling more upbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed since Link's incident in the forest. The day of it, the princess had forced him to stay in bed for the entire day. And thankfully, Link had been able to sleep through most of it, the only time awake being because of gnawing hunger.

Zelda, being Zelda, stubbornly insisted that she make him some food, and that's how Link ended up eating overdone rice with no flavor. It unlocked a memory for him where she had done something similar with meat. He ate it without complaint, but made a mental note to teach her how to cook properly.

The next day, he was perfectly fine, thanks to the gift from Mipha.

Over the course of the week that followed, they fell into a pattern. Link would still have sleepless nights, for some demons were hard to be rid of. Some nights he would hear Zelda shifting in her bed too. But he wouldn't say anything, in fear of giving himself away. It was childish, he knew.

During the day, he would take Zelda through the town up to Purah's, where they would work on numerous experiments. Sometimes it would involve the Sheikah slate.

Regarding the slate, they had spent an entire day just playing around with the runes. Zelda had said that while she knew they existed, she never really got to use them herself more than a few times when they were on a journey. So, for the whole day she used it outside Link's house, detonating bombs a very safe distance away, freezing his pond, and swinging some of his metal equipment around. She had even used stasis on him accidentally, to his surprise. He hadn't known until she confessed it to him later. Before beginning to theorize what she could do with such an ability.

Eventually, though, the two of them became bored of doing the same thing each day. Zelda expressed a desire to see more than just Hateno. Link, of course, had the perfect idea of where to bring her.

Lurelin. It would do her some good to see one of the newer towns that popped up after the calamity. Proof that Hyrule could rebuild. He briefly thought of Tarrey Town, but decided Lurelin was the more fun of the two. Link loved the beach, and hoped she would too. Of course, it would be a surprise.

With that in mind, he decided to bring her to Purah's early in the day. Which is what brings them to the present, him hovering over her as she slept.

"Princess," he murmured, reaching out to shake her shoulder, feeling impish. "Zelda, wakey wakey."

"What.." she cracked an eye open, it being red with sleep. "Go away." She shoved his hand off, pulling the blanket over her head.

"I'm going to Purah's, you don't want to come?" He frowned. Could he leave her alone for awhile? It gave him a bit of anxiety he tried to push away.

"Link, it's not even midday," she grumbled, and Link let out a chuckle.

"Midday? So you admit to waking up far later that what's normal."

"Give me a break, _I_ didn't sleep for a century. Plus, I was awake late last night," she argued, voice muffled through the blanket.

"Fine," Link gave in. She had been reading her diary last night, while also adding to it. "But please don't leave the house until I'm back."

"I'll be asleep, Link, I promise," Zelda stated, before peering out from her blanket curiously. "Why are you going there?"

"I want to ask about the slates capabilities to teleport us both," Link responded. He stepped back from her bed, taking out the slate and selecting his destination. "It'll probably be quick. But when I'm back you're waking up, okay?"

She groaned, very princess-like. "Fine. But there better be a good reason."

"There is," he promised, before tapping the screen and beginning to vanish. "See you in a bit, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, and then he disappeared completely. He felt the familiar weightlessness of traveling like this, before he was back in his body outside of Purah's.

He gave a knock, before abruptly pushing the door open. Purah was passed out over a bunch of papers scattered over her desk. Symin, was nowhere to be found, likely sleeping upstairs.

"Rise and shine, Purah!" Link called loudly, going over to her. The woman child abruptly opened her eyes and sat up, looking at him, alarmed.

"Someone's in too good of a mood for a normal morning. Did you kiss the princess?" Purah accused.

Link's face reddened. Where did she come up with that? "No! Of course not! I'm her knight, Purah, that wouldn't be appropriate."

"Ah, but you want to," Purah pointed out teasingly. "You only won't because it's 'not appropriate'." She made air quotes with her fingers.

"I- P-Purah!" Link spluttered, red as a tomato. Purah cackled at him and he took a deep steadying breath. "Shut up, please."

Tears in her eyes from laughing, Purah stopped. "Fine, Linky. But when you do, you better tell me."

"Never going to happen," Link muttered. Only in his dreams would he be able to experience such a fantasy.

"Alright, mister pessimistic, why are you so joyful today? And why are you here before noon?" Purah readjusted her goggles atop her head.

Link took the Sheikah slate off his belt and held it out to her. "I want to take Zelda to Lurelin. Can the slate teleport both of us?"

Purah raised an eyebrow, taking it. "Zelda? Not Princess?" Link grimaced at the slip. He had been calling her Zelda often when they were alone. "And you're bringing her on a romantic getaway to the beach."

"It's not- I promise you we're not romantically involved, Purah," he stressed. He ignored Purah's 'not yet' before explaining. "I just want to show her a new place, somewhere that didn't exist before the calamity. This town gets pretty boring after a while."

"Sure, alright. The slate should be able to transport two people as long as you're both touching. I'd say you should play it safe and wrap her up in your arms before you teleport," Purah said cheekily. Link groaned.

"Can we test it?"

Purah's eyes rolled. "Sure, whatever. _Symin!_ " Her unexpectedly loud shout startled Link. How did a girl that small produce such a sound?

A thump came from upstairs followed by footsteps racing down the steps. Symin burst in through the back door, looking disheveled. "Yes, Director?" He nodded to Link. "Hello, Link."

"Symin, go stand next to Link and hold his hand while he teleports you both outside," Purah ordered.

The Sheikah man looked startled at her words, confusedly looking at Link. Link shrugged, having given up understanding the eccentric woman.

"Go on! Don't just stand there, Linky's bringing Zelda on a date!" Purah snapped her fingers. Symin hurried over to Link's side. Link grabbed the man's arm with a cross look to Purah. "Aw snap, you're no fun. Here, take the slate." Link took it before pressing the teleportation button. With a hand tightly secured on Symin's forearm, he confirmed his destination. Then, they both found themselves right outside the lab. Link surveyed himself, he wasn't missing any limbs and neither was Symin.

"It worked," he said, feeling relieved. Zelda was going to be so happy they didn't have to walk anymore. He made his way back inside.

"Aw yeah, check it!" Purah did her signature pose. "I told you it would work!"

"Thanks, Purah," Link thanked her, before shaking Symin's hand. "And thank you for risking it."

Symin looked surprised. "I didn't know there was a risk. But of course, anytime Link."

Link said a brief goodbye to them both, before teleporting himself to the shrine near his house. From there he made his way back, happily noting that Bolson and Karson weren't at his cooking pot today. He had asked them for some privacy after Zelda expressed her discomfort of having them there all the time.

Entering his house, he saw that Zelda was awake and sitting up in her bed.

"What happened to being asleep when I returned?" He asked her, an eyebrow quirked. "Decided midday was far too late a time to wake up?"

"Well," Zelda drawled. "After someone rudely woke me up this morning, I couldn't fall back asleep. Especially since you said I'd have to wake up soon."

"Sorry," Link apologized, with a small frown. But then he gave her an excited smile. "It'll be worth it though. We're going somewhere new."

At this, his princess lit up. "Somewhere new? Where?"

"Nuh uh," Link declined to tell her. "If I tell you that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

"You and your surprises," Zelda grumbled, but she didn't argue. "What should I bring? Are these clothes alright?" She pointed to the new clothes they had gotten yesterday from the store.

"Wear something light, we're going somewhere a bit hot."

"Not Gerudo, I hope?" Zelda looked a bit worried at that possibility as she picked out a light summer dress. Likely thinking about her invisibility.

"No," Link reassured, before having an afterthought. "Actually, bring normal clothes too. We'll stay for two days. It's colder at night." He had a new idea he was very excited about.

"Alright, will you store my riding clothes in the slate then? I'll go change upstairs."

Link nodded, hiding a blush at the thought as he grabbed her familiar set of clothes from a century ago. She had been ecstatic to find that the pants felt exactly the same as they did. Link felt apprehensive when he remembered how tight fitting they were. No, he would _not_ allow himself to stare at her shapely bottom. Not this time.

As Zelda changed, he busied himself with watching the clothes disappear in blue lights into the Sheikah Slate. He swiped through his inventory, making sure his clothes were in there too. He would wear the climbing gear, for it was the lightest thing he owned other than the Gerudo voe stuff. Other than that, he had his champion's tunic for tomorrow.

"Done!" the princess called from atop the stairs. "How do I look?"

Link's gaze fell upon her, and his throat went dry at the sight. She wore a light green dress with pink flowers scattered upon it, bringing out her equally green eyes. It was short, coming down to right above her knees, and Link found himself looking at her bare skin for a little too long. On her feet were matching sandals. His gaze swept over her quickly once more, before he met her eyes. Her cheeks were tinted pink, which he was sure his own were.

"You look..." he tried to think of a word that wasn't too inappropriate for a knight to say of his charge. "Lovely." He tried not to notice how her eyes dimmed in disappointment.

"Thank you," she mumbled, her smile forced. "Well, are we going?"

Link scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before nodding. He held out the slate after unhooking it. "We need to be touching in order for it to teleport us both."

Zelda came down the stairs to his side. "Alright, so I should hold your hand?" She did just that, her soft unblemished hand grabbing his rough, scarred palm. His hand tingled at her touch.

Link, feeling a bit guilty about disappointing her, did something that surprised them both. He pulled her close, almost hugging her to him. Her breath hitched and she looked up in confusion. "It's probably safer the more we are in contact." With that, he chose their destination, scattering them both into strings of blue light.

He wouldn't mention how it only took holding Symin's arm before.

\- -

They reappeared a few moments later, Link immediately feeling the moisture in the air stick to his skin. It must have rained in the morning here.

"Where did you take us?" Zelda asked, after disentangling herself from him. She was looking at the shrine he chose with interest. "Are we exploring this shrine?"

Link shook his head. "No, come look over here." He stood over the cliff that overlooked Lurelin.

She came to his side, and let out a gasp as she took it in. Link watched her with a smile. He personally loved the small fishing village, the people there being very intimate with each other and very welcoming to newcomers. He was confident they would treat Zelda the same.

"Link, this place, it's stunning! Where are we?" She was captivated by the sands and the shining ocean.

"Welcome to Lurelin Village, Princess," he responded, waving to it. "It's been around for awhile now, but not before the calamity. Rozel said it's where surviving refugees, including his father, came flocking to in the beginning, once they realized the guardians couldn't navigate through Faron's dense jungle. From there, they built the fishing village you see now."

A smile crept its way onto her face as he spoke. One full of hope, just as he'd wanted to see. "Thank you, Link. Seeing this place is just what I needed. Perhaps Hyrule _can_ be rebuilt."

"It can," he reassured her with a light squeeze of her hand. "Come on, let's go meet the inhabitants."

Of course, he already knew each of them. He came to this village often, even spending a few days while he healed from his visit to Eventide Island. So many bruises from octoroks, and a sprained ankle from trying to flee from the Hinox before remembering to use Urbosa's gift.

"As Link and Nayra?" Zelda asked while he finished musing. "Just to be safe?"

"Yeah, as Link and Nayra," he confirmed softly, wishing things were different. Where he could be seen at Zelda's side, romantically. He grabbed her hand and led her past the shrine to the path that led into the village. He watched her step with a steady helping hand as she traversed down the steep rocky hill with her sandals.

They entered the warm village, the humidity lessening as they got further from the jungle, thankfully. Zelda's eyes were looking at everything, from the tall palm trees full of fruit, to the houses that were built to resemble boats. Link watched her take it in, captivated by her.

"Link?" A familiar voice called, and he immediately knew who it belonged to. He smiled when he saw Kiana outside her hut.

"Kiana," he greeted warmly, bringing Zelda with him as he approached. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you as well, son!" Kiana returned in a motherly manner. Her sea blue eyes drifted to Zelda behind him. "Ah, hello, darling! Link, who's your lady?"

"Kiana, this is my friend Nayra. Nayra," he nearly rolled his eyes at having to use her fake name. "This is Kiana, she helped me a lot one day, I owe her."

"Please," Kiana scoffed, not unkindly. "You've done enough for us, boy."

"What did she help you with? Did you get hurt?" Zelda's eyebrows scrunched in worry.

Kiana smiled warmly as she looked between the two. "It was after sunset when Link here showed up covered in bruises and limping. He had a few deep scratches too, said he fought a Hinox with nothing but a club. I took him in and nursed him back to health, as I would for anyone in need. The boy was climbing trees not two days after."

Zelda glared at him. "Link, why didn't you use a sword? Or run away? You need to stop being so reckless."

Link raised his hands in defense. "The monk took all my stuff away, it was a trial. I was naked."

Zelda blushed, and Kiana chuckled. "I hadn't heard that part of the story. Guess I should be glad you didn't show up stripped bare!"

"Aha, yeah.." Link rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"So, what brings you two to Lurelin?" Kiana asked.

"We're visiting the beach," he explained shortly.

"Oh, a perfect day for it too! The water's nice and warm according to Armes. Good for fishing, too," the mother of two said with passion. "Enjoy it! Also, tonight I'm making seafood paella, would you like to join us for dinner? There's plenty to go around."

Link's stomach liked the sound of that. It rumbled in anticipation, gaining two laughs. He sheepishly nodded. "Guess I'm going to have to take you up on that. Thank you, Kiana."

"Of course!" Kiana responded warmly. Her eyes locked on something behind them. "Oh, pardon me. Zuta!" She gave them a quick farewell as she chased after her son who was doing something bad.

Link raised an eyebrow, before turning to his princess. "Let's go to the fish market, I'm starved and can't wait for dinner."

Zelda simply laughed in response before letting him lead the way.

\- - -

A few hours later found them on the beach nearby. Link was sitting back on his elbows as he watched Zelda with the Sheikah slate. She was very carefully getting a good close up photo of some ironshell crabs. He wasn't too worried, unlike before when she found razorclaws. Luckily he already had a picture of them, and he talked her out of taking a better picture of the threatening looking crustaceans.

"Aha!" She suddenly exclaimed, and the crabs skittered away. "I got one! Link, come look!"

He huffed as he got up, walking over to his excited princess' side. She held out the slate, the picture of her crabs looking very professionally done. 

"Looks great, Zelda, perhaps you should become a picture taker professionally?" He didn't know what else to call it.

"Pssh," she responded. "If I didn't have a kingdom to rule, maybe."

"Maybe as a hobby, then? Or you could use your alter ego, Nayra." He grinned.

Zelda laughed. "Yeah, Nayra, Hyrule's greatest picture taker. And her picture taking partner, Link. Though maybe you should use a different name too, since you'll be well known as my knight. How about Fa...Faroro?"

Link burst out laughing at her terrible attempt of a name. "Faroro? That's the best you could come up with?"

"I tried to copy what you did with Naryu. You try making a name out of Farore," she said primly, seemingly offended by his laughter.

"My apologies, Princess," Link offered, eyes crinkling as he looked at her.

"Wait, stop," Zelda suddenly said, raising the slate. "Keep that look." She adopted a serious tone.

Link did as she bid, not showing his confusion though he wanted to. A second later, he heard a click from the slate. It dawned on him. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yup!" Zelda replied, showing him the picture of himself. "Look how happy you look!" She was right, he did look pretty happy, an undeniable warmth in his eyes. As well as a hint of adoration, which he hoped she didn't see. But she was staring at it for too long.

He quickly grabbed the slate from her, turning the camera to face her. "Time for me to take your picture, so we're even."

"Is this a game now?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's only fair," Link reasoned. "Now, smile!"

Zelda rolled her eyes, before smiling. It wasn't as warm as Link's, for she was forcing it for the picture. But he took it anyways, for she was always beautiful regardless. He looked at her, her green eyes entrancing.

"Link? How's it look?"

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at her picture for a little too long. He handed her the slate so she could see for herself.

"Oh, I look awful compared to you!" She proclaimed.

"No, you don't," Link told her. "You look better. Now come on, let's go in the water."

Zelda grimaced as she looked at the waves. "I'm not much of a swimmer."

Link gave a small chuckle. "Neither am I, we'll just wade in it. Kiana said it was warm." He gave her a pleading look.

"Fine," she grumbled. Link gave her a big smile before heading to the ocean. He waded in far enough for the waves to hit his knees, his pants getting soaked. But he didn't mind. The water was very warm.

Zelda hesitated at the water's edge. Link tilted his head at her. "What's wrong?"

"I've never been in an ocean before," she admitted, to Link's surprise. How come? Did the king shelter her that much? He frowned, and she noticed. "Never been to the beach either. Only ponds and lakes on our travels."

"Well, we're remedying that right now! Get in, the water's safe."

With his reassurance, his princess entered the water with careful steps. Her face lit up with a childish fascination. "It feels like a warm bath!"

Link gestured her to join him further out. She came over, stopping at his side as she looked out towards the vast ocean. Link's gaze followed hers.

"What's out there?" He wondered aloud. "When the ocean ends?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, but Zelda gave him one. "The land of Labrynna. Our neighboring kingdom."

Link made a thoughtful hum. "I never thought about there being other kingdoms. Perhaps I just forgot."

"You must've," she replied. "All knights are taught about other kingdoms. Along with their treaties." She became thoughtful. "It's been a hundred years though. Treaties die over time."

Link didn't like the sound of that. "Well, Hyrule still stands. Perhaps they forgot about us?"

"Maybe," Zelda replied, though she didn't sound convinced. He didn't like seeing her stress over a topic they came here to avoid. So, he looked around and spotted a group of Mighty Porgy, swimming nearby.

"Want to see me catch a fish with my bare hands?"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never be good at ending a chapter sob


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night spent in Lurelin, and then Link has a surprise for his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves... zelink and a little angst ahead..

They stayed at the beach until the sun began to set, crawling its way down towards the horizon. Most of their time was spent with Link catching fish and then releasing them, to the enjoyment of Zelda. She had created a new challenge where Link would need to keep the fish out of the water long enough for her to get a picture of them. It was hard, but he managed to capture each type of porgy native to the area. By the time they left the ocean, they had prunes on their fingers. 

Now, later, Link's gaze fell upon Zelda as she basked in the setting sun. She was positively glowing, not unlike when she used her powers for the first time. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, he found. They always ended up drifting back to _her_. His princess. Zelda.

He was falling for her.

Slowly, at first. In the beginning when she hated him. Still slowly, even after she decided to become his friend. Back when he was trying his hardest to repress his feelings for her. But now, now he didn't have much of a reason to. He didn't risk severe punishment anymore. So, he had let himself fall.

And fall he did. He wanted her. _Badly_. It took everything in him not to let it show, though. He couldn't have her. No, it wouldn't bode well in the future. Even if she did share his affections, how long would it be before she had to marry someone with a title? Some king from a distant land. Link didn't want that for her. It would be better if he remained unattached to her, and vice versa. Save them both the pain.

He tore his eyes off of the beautiful princess. She wouldn't notice he'd been looking, being ahead of him in the sands. He brought his gaze to the colorful sky instead, full of orange and yellow hues. They should get going, it was almost time for dinner.

"Zelda," he called, and she turned to him, her green eyes reflecting the sun. He gulped. This was going to be hard. "Kiana offered a meal, we don't want to skip it, do we? You like fish, right?"

"Not one bit," she answered, all serious as she picked herself up off the sand. Link's face fell as he realized they'd have to skip eating with Kiana. His eyebrows pulled together. "Just kidding, Link, I like fish. You're so cute when you're worried, though."

And with that, she placed a kiss on his cheek, lips lingering a moment longer than usual. Link fought off the urge to turn his head. She pulled away, and they headed back, him feeling more conflicted than ever.

-

They enjoyed a meal with Kiana's family, Zelda getting along well with them. Link had devoured his portion of paella, before promptly thanking Kiana for the delicious meal. She accepted his thanks, telling him and Zelda to come back anytime, their presence would be greatly appreciated.

With promises to return, Link and Zelda headed off into the night.

They walked through the torch lit village in silence for a while, the only sound being the wildlife that made their homes nearby. Crickets chirped, and owls hooted, and occasionally they could hear voices from inside huts.

Finally, Zelda broke the silence. "I love this village, it's so peaceful. Thank you for taking me here, Link."

Link turned his head to shoot her a smile. "Of course. I thought you'd like it."

"Then you know me too well," she jested. There was a lot of truth to that, though. It was weird to think about, but Link may very well be the one who knew her the most now. In the past, it was undoubtedly Urbosa, but she was gone now. He merely hummed in acknowledgment to her words.

They reached the inn, Link's decidedly favorite inn he's ever visited. Not only were the beds soft and fluffy, but each bed had a privacy curtain. And being a somewhat private man, Link appreciated them.

Zelda's eyes seemed to light up as well when she saw the curtains. He stifled a fond chuckle, before greeting Chessica and purchasing two fluffy beds for the night.

"I'm so tired, I could probably fall asleep before my head hits the pillow," Zelda commented, before squinting accusingly at him. "I wonder why? Did someone wake me up early?"

Link shook his head with a snort. "So dramatic. Get sleep, Princess. I plan to wake you early tomorrow as well."

Zelda groaned lightly, before dropping unceremoniously into her bed. "Goodnight." She pulled the curtain closed, and Link turned to get himself settled in for the night. He unstrapped his sword, setting it next to his bed before getting in. He sighed as his back sank in to the fluffy mattress. It felt divine compared to his bed at home.

From there, he stared at the ceiling. Another sleepless night, he reckoned as he counted he wooden boards. He did this a few times, each time getting a different number, until an hour had already passed, moonlight streaming in through the wooden slats of the window shade above his bed.

That's when the sniffling began. His keen ears heard it immediately, and he listened as his princess cried out in her sleep. A nightmare? He shifted in his bed, conflicted. Should he wake her up? Or was it just a small thing?

She let out a choked gasp of pain, and he made his decision, quickly getting out of his bed. He made his way to her bed, ignoring Chessica's questioning look, before sliding the curtain open. Her right hand was gripping her left arm, nails digging in. Her teeth were gritted as she hissed out a breath. "Please, stop!"

"Zelda," he called quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder as he always did while waking her up. Her nails dug in further, and he grabbed her wrist with his other hand, pulling it away. She let out a sigh of relief, before her eyes blearily opened.

"Link," she murmured, disoriented. "You're here."

"I am," he confirmed. "You were having a nightmare."

She nodded, imperceptibly. "It was Ganon again. He.. he was hurting me."

In that moment, Link wanted to resurrect the ugly pig just so he could kill him once more, but more painfully. How dare he lay a hand on his Zelda?

He breathed steadily through his nose, giving Zelda a reassuring smile. "He's gone, now. He won't hurt you again. I promise you that."

They fell into silence after that. Link took it as his cue to leave. He was turning around when a hand grabbed his wrist tightly. His brows raised in question as he glanced down at her curled fingers.

"Stay," she whispered. "Please." She sounded so vulnerable in that moment. Link fought an internal battle, but it was very brief. He could deny her nothing.

"Okay," he murmured, taking a deep breath. Zelda lit up at his acceptance, and she wasted no time in pulling him down until he was settled in the bed beside her.

"Thank you," she told him. "I.. I don't want to be alone. I was alone for far too long with that _monster_. You being here, it is a great comfort."

Link nodded mutely, as he lay on his side facing her. Their eyes were locked, hers half closed with sleepiness. He himself found himself falling asleep, shockingly.

Zelda's leg brushed his as she shifted closer. It caused a tingle to run up his spine and his heart to stutter.

"Well, goodnight," she breathed, eyes slipping closed, her head inches from his own. Link swallowed, his throat feeling dry as he responded,

"Goodnight, Zelda."

\- - -

Link's eyes opened. For a few moments, he felt extremely disoriented. He fell asleep for the second night in a row for the first time in a long time. It was a big deal to his body, it seemed.

His body, which was flush with another's. Zelda's.

It seemed, that during the night, they got closer. _Way_ closer. Her head was on his arm, his legs were entangled with her bare ones, and every nerve in his body registered that. Unfortunately for him, that meant a very _specific_ part of him was waking up.

Oh Goddesses, this is exactly why he refused to share his single bed in the beginning. He was ashamed of how his body reacted to her. Luckily, his lower half wasn't pressed against her, instead being angled up towards the wooden ceiling. How fitting for his situation.

Carefully, he disentangled his legs from hers and shifted himself so that his situation faced away from her, with no risk of ever touching her. Doing so caused his arm to move from underneath her head. She stirred. His face paled.

"Hmm? Link?" Zelda yawned as her green eyes popped open, meeting his. She smiled warmly. "Good morning."

"Morning, sleepyhead," he warmly replied, feeling his heart swell with adoration for how cute she was waking up. Her hair was mussed, and she had a bit of dried drool on her cheek. "Sleep okay?"

"Mhm," she hummed. "Better than ever."

Though he wouldn't admit it, Link had too. He rewarded her with a smile, before sliding into a sitting position. He propped himself up against the headboard, glancing out the window across the inn. It wasn't bright out yet, thankfully. His internal clock still functioned.

"I hope you're ready to wake up, there's something I need to show you," Link murmured, looking down at her where she still had her head on the pillow.

"It can't wait?" She wondered, peering up. Link shook his head.

"No, it's very time sensitive. C'mon," he hefted himself out of her bed, grabbing the slate from his pack. "Change into your warm clothes, I'll do the same."

A few minutes later, they were both in their new outfits, him in his champion's tunic, and her in her matching shirt and riding pants.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he strapped the Master Sword into place. She held the Sheikah Slate, looking at the map curiously.

"Not far from here, but we'll teleport," Link explained. "A small walk from the nearest shrine." He held out his hand for her to take which she did, and he pulled her close while taking the slate from her and choosing their destination. Then, with no time to waste, they disappeared to the confusion of Chessica. It's not everyday one sees two people vanish into blue light.

They reappeared at the Shai Utoh shrine, in the small cave behind the Lakeside Stable. Link led Zelda out of the darkness, and she eyed the stable with interest.

"Another stable. Are they all built the same? Who built these?" In complete Zelda fashion, she had a lot of questions that Link did not know the answer to.

"Ask Bolson, maybe he'd know," Link offered. "But yes, they're all like this. Once I had to climb this specific one to remove a metal axe. It was attracting lightning."

Zelda hummed with interest. She looked around at their surroundings, though there wasn't much to see. Just a bunch of thick trees. "We're in the Faron jungle, why?"

"You're about to find out, Zelda," he assured her. "Just be patient, it's a surprise."

She grumbled, but her eyes shone with some excitement. He took her hand, bringing her away from the stable, towards the destination he had in mind.

The jungle soon cut in half, and as they broke through the trees Zelda gasped at the sight in front of them.

Floria Falls. It was truly a sight to behold, the shimmering waterfalls that poured into Lake Floria, which sat under the bridge they were about to cross. The falls were far enough away that they weren't deafening, but close enough to be able to see their sheer beauty. It was captivating, but Link's eyes were on something far more captivating. Zelda's smile as she took it all in.

"Link, it's beautiful," she said, her voice filled with emotion. "I didn't know places like this existed! Link, you have to bring me to other places like this!"

He grinned, very glad to see her so joyful. "I will, Princess, but this isn't even what I wanted to show you, not really." He squinted at the rising sun, doing the calculations. It would be any minute now.

"Huh? How could there be something better than this?"

A feeling in the air changed. The hairs on his arms stiffened as his skin prickled as electricity filled the air around them. Link's smile grew. He was here.

"Look," he pointed to the largest waterfall. Zelda's eyes followed. Nothing was visible, not yet.

"What is it?" As soon as she said this, the horn of the huge green serpentine spirit burst through the top of Floria Falls. "Oh!" Zelda brought a hand to cover her mouth in shock as the rest of its body followed.

"Oh," Link repeated, a teasing note to it. Farosh climbed down the waterfall slowly, its green glow reflecting on the water all around it.

"Is that.. a dragon?" she breathed out in disbelief, as she gripped the bridge's railing while squinting to get a better look.

"That, is Farosh. The spirit of lightning, protector of the Spring of Courage, at least thats what I've heard. No one can see him, except for us," Link explained.

Farosh drew closer, his path clear as he dipped down.

"Is he going under us? Will the electricity hit us?" Zelda voice held a hint of trepidation as she looked at the dragon uneasily.

"Don't worry, he won't harm you. Usually he ignores me completely. As for the electricity, it can't reach us here." Only when he tried to land on the spirit did he get shocked. Never again would he risk it.

"Fascinating," she murmured. Farosh got closer still, until he was at the bridge's edge. Zelda excitedly peered down over the edge of the bridge at him. "Hello, Farosh!"

Farosh let out a low roar in response, snaking its way under them.

"Link! Did you hear that? He responded to me!" She beamed at him proudly before hurrying to the other side of the bridge to watch Farosh. Link decided this was a perfect time to take out the slate and snap a picture. So he did.

The green spirit eventually passed them completely, making its way to its portal in the sky.

As Zelda watched in wonder, Link looked at the picture he took of her. In it she was looking over the side, with the waterfalls and the jungle in the background. While there was no Farosh in it, being a spirit, she looked radiant and happy.

Suddenly Zelda was at his side, looking at the slate. She gasped. "Hey! You took a picture of me, now I need to take one of you! So we're _even._ " She said the last part mockingly as she grabbed for the slate.

Link didn't let her have it though. He held it up out of her reach with a smug grin. She growled and leapt for it, but she was too short. Link was about to quit teasing her when she pushed at him forcefully, knocking him to the ground. Not without him pulling her down with him.

"Hey, whoa!" He protested as she laughed. "Oh, I'm definitely not letting you have it now!"

"Is that so?" Zelda said, before surprising him by climbing onto his lap. He gulped, but kept the Sheikah slate held behind his head. She made a grab for it, but misjudged her capability to balance, and she stumbled, her face ending up inches from his own.

Link's throat went dry as he looked up at her. She froze, her wide eyes meeting his. Neither of them moved a muscle. Then, Zelda gave him a warm smile.

"Link, thank you for all this, for showing me Lurelin, and now Farosh. I've.. I've never felt so unburdened and free ever before in my life," she murmured, her breath brushing against his lips. He couldn't help himself, he glanced down at hers.

"Of course, Zelda, anytime," he rasped, eyes flitting back to her green irises. His heart raced at their proximity.

 _Don't kiss her, don't kiss her,_ his mind warned him, but it turned out that wasn't necessary.

For in the next moment, Zelda pressed her lips to his.

He sucked in a breath of surprise through his nose, feeling her soft mouth on his. It felt like heaven. It felt... familiar. He closed his eyes, and was sucked into a memory.

_They were on the floor of the forest, rain cascading around them. But Link didn't pay any mind to it. Instead, he was focused on her._

_Lips sliding, a hand tangled in her hair, he kissed his princess with abandon. Her hands gripped the front of his tunic by the collar as she pulled herself closer, their kiss deepening as they couldn't get enough of eachother. Even if for only a fleeting moment, she was his. But the guardians were coming, this wouldn't last._

The brief memory ended, and Link blinked, his lips still sealed against hers. Only he realized he had begun to kiss her back, similarly to his memory.

With a great amount of mental effort, he pulled away from her. She tried to chase, but he shook his head, gasping for breath.

"Link?" She asked, breathily. He avoided her eyes as he removed her from his lap. All he felt was shame.

"Here, it's yours," he said shortly, placing the forgotten slate in her hands before getting hastily to his feet. He couldn't do this. How did this happen? Why did she have to kiss him? He began to head back to the jungle.

"Forget about the slate! Link!" Zelda called, voice filled with hurt. It sent a pang through his heart. He almost turned back.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," he forced out, not looking behind him. He curled his fists. "I.. I need to take a walk. Stay at the stable, please."

He hoped she understood. His mind was as cluttered as the jungle they were in.

"Okay," she responded, softly. Soon, he left her at the stable.

He was freaking out. All his mind could do was replay the feeling of her kiss, as well as the memory.

_"Link, how much do you remember about the picture of the forest on your slate?"_

Her question from during their journey to Hateno made so much more sense now. He had thought she was just testing his memory. She had lied when she said it was the whole memory.

She had _kissed_ him. He could still feel it.

 _Stop._ He forced himself to forget about it. He couldn't enjoy it. All he would do was ruin her image if he allowed it.

Why did he, past him, kiss her back? What good did it do?

 _You were going to die_ , his mind nagged at him. He didn't bother arguing that he didn't know that. He did. He knew he was going to give his life to save Zelda. So he had been selfish, allowing himself to have a taste of what he'd always dreamed of. But it was not enough. It never would be.

But it had to be. He couldn't let himself slip up again, could he? She deserved far better than what he had to offer.

Link audibly groaned as he ran his hand over his face. He climbed a tree, deciding that was a good place to wallow.

And wallow he did. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's a fic without a little angst? aha I promise this will be resolved next chapter because I'm a sucker for zelink and I hate writing angst :')


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh while reviewing this chapter I noticed some inconsistencies with the chapter I just finished writing, chapter 13 >:( I wish my brain would remember the things I wrote like a normal brain but alas, adhd is real. angery. Anyways enjoy :')

When Link returned, he was different. Zelda could see it in his eyes, which had become closed off. He wouldn't meet her gaze. All Zelda could think was of how royally she had fucked up, pardon her language.

She hadn't planned to kiss him, not at all. When she had stumbled and their lips were inches apart, she was going to quickly sit up and apologize profusely. But she didn't. Instead, she caught Link's eyes flitting to her lips, interest clear in his sea blue depths. And so, with confirmation that he wanted the same thing, she had kissed him, and he had kissed her back. Quite hastily, might she add.

And then he ran. And then he came back, changed. All of the progress she made in the past week of getting him to warm up to her must have been shattered. She was sure of it. All because of her inability to accept that he forgot his feelings towards her. Did he even have them to begin with?

They eventually returned to Hateno, with him only grabbing her hand in order to teleport. The revelation that he had been hugging her for no reason was not as sweet now that he seemed so distant.

But why was he acting like this? She didn't understand, hadn't he wanted to kiss her? Was she wrong? She needed to talk to someone about this. And she had just the person in mind.

Link led her into his house, not a word passing his lips. He had been silent since he'd left her at the Riverside Stable. Zelda hated it.

"Link, please say something," she requested in a small voice. He turned from where he was placing his sword and other belongings with a blank look.

"Something." With that short word, he turned back to what he was doing. She sighed, not amused as she'd normally be.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she retorted angrily. Her hands clenched into tight fists at her side.

"I'm sorry," he offered quietly, before peering at her with a blue eye as he turned his head slightly. It softened minimally. "Give me some time, please."

She felt a little relief at his response. Perhaps he was just confused, as she had once feared kissing him would cause. "Okay, some time, then."

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked, voice tense and deeper than usual.

"Yes, some breakfast would be nice, thank you," Zelda responded hesitantly. She didn't like this feeling of unease at all. She wanted him to be more comfortable around her again.

"Fried eggs and rice sound good?" Link asked again, and she nodded, not really caring what he made in that moment. He gave a short nod in return, before heading to the cooking pot outside. She stopped him before he went out.

"Link, I'm going to head over to Purah's for a bit while you make it, okay?" A visit to her old friend would surely do her some good. She needed advice.

Link looked uncertain at the prospect. "Your food will get cold."

She couldn't help the small scoff that escaped her. "I don't mind cold food, Link. I'll be quick."

He still looked unsure, but he nodded quickly. "Okay."

Zelda took the slate from him, peering up at his face as she did so. His eyes were still avoiding hers, but they lost the stony look in them.

She sighed, before picking her warp point, confirming it as soon as it asked. She was at Purah's lab in an instant.

It was awfully early, she realized. Would Purah even be awake?

She knocked on the door, and was answered with a "Go away unless you're Zelda!" An amused smile pulled at her lips as she entered the lab.

"Purah, is that really the best way to answer a door?"

"It's effective!" Purah chirped in response, awfully lively for it being so early. "Princess, what are you doing here?"

Zelda didn't really know how to begin. She wrung her hands in front of her. "I.. I need some advice. About Link."

"Well you came to the right place, Princess. I give excellent advice, right Symin?" She pointed to the sleepy Sheikah in the back.

"Yes, Director." Symin yawned, seemingly uninterested.

"See? Well, what did Linky do now? Did he forget your birthday like he forgot mine? No, wait, it couldn't be that, your birthday isn't until summer. But boy was I heartbroken when he didn't bake me a cake! Started yammering about slate upgrades instead.. I wanted to hit him with a broom! "

"I kissed him," Zelda interrupted the girl's sure to be long ramble.

" _I knew it!_ " Purah shouted, excitedly jumping up and down. "I knew it, I knew it! I told him he'd kiss you eventually, I just wasn't expecting it to be the day after!"

"Day after?" She questioned curiously. What exactly were they talking about yesterday, other than the slate's capabilities?

"Yesterday when he asked about the slate's teleportation, I asked him if he kissed you yet. He said no, so I told him he would soon. I was _right_!" 

"Alright, alright, Purah," Zelda waved her hands to settle the woman down. She glanced over to Symin, who was obviously pretending to be working on something. She could tell by his angled head he was listening in.

"Was it good? I bet Linky is a good kisser, with those big pouty lips of his," Purah made an exaggerated frown, mimicking her knight.

Zelda flushed, not feeling comfortable answering that. Not to Purah, at least. "It doesn't matter, he freaked out afterwards."

"Freaked out? Why?"

"I don't know! He took me on a beautiful trip to Lurelin, where we had a great time at the beach, and then this morning he took me to some waterfalls in Faron. He showed me the dragon Farosh, and that's when I kissed him," she explained.

"That fool. He took you on a romantic getaway, and is shocked that you'd kiss him? What a bumbling idiot!" Purah rolled her eyes. "And he showed you his dragon? Is that what the kids are calling it now?"

"So now he is acting strange," Zelda continued, ignoring Purah's last, definitely lewd remark. "He won't say much, and he's starting to avoid me, much like when we first met. I'm afraid I ruined things."

"Well, Zelda," Purah said, "I think the only advice I have is that you should talk to him. Ask him why he's acting like an idiot. Then profess your love to him and kiss again, I suppose."

"But what if he doesn't talk to me? He said to give him time."

"Then you give the boy some time, simple as that. And if he doesn't talk, make him. Use those powers of yours, like snap!" Purah snapped her fingers. "A little pain and he'll budge."

Zelda's eyebrows raised in concern at her friend's violent mind. "I'm not going to hurt him. Besides, I can't use my powers like that anymore. All I can do is make my hands light up."

Purah hummed with interest. "That's weird. But an issue for another time. Go sort your issues with your lover boy first."

"Okay, thank you Purah. I really had to talk to someone about this, and you're the only person alive that came to mind."

"Yeah, yeah. Anytime, Princess Zelda, be sure to tell me when you guys do it, too," the scientist said pointedly, and then burst out laughing at Zelda's crimson face.

" _Goodbye_ , Purah," Zelda bit out before warping back to the shrine near Link's house, Purah's jingling laugh following her.

Getting her bearings after coming back into her body, she made her way across the bridge. Link was still outside cooking away.

"I'm back," she called, making her way to his side. "I'm surprised it's not done yet."

"You were gone for ten minutes," Link responded, poking at the pot with a ladle. "It's almost ready, if you'd like to wait inside."

Zelda frowned at his dismissal. But she didn't go against his obvious wish for some space. After setting the Sheikah slate down next to him, she went inside and sat at his small table, big enough for two. She thrummed her fingers as she waited.

Soon enough, Link came in carrying two plates of food. Where he got the plates, she could only assume it was the slate. He stored everything he owned in there, it seemed.

"Here," he said, setting down her food in front of her before taking his place across from her.

"Thank you, it looks delicious," she murmured, eyeing the perfectly cooked rice and eggs. She wondered how he learned to cook so well after losing his memories. Perhaps it was second nature?

Link hummed as he picked at his rice. She watched as he kept stabbing at his food instead of eating. This behavior was so unlike him, why hadn't he shoveled it all down by now?

When she finished half of her portion without him taking a bite, her worry grew. "Link?"

"What do you want from me, Princess?" He said it so suddenly, and Zelda shrank back at his words. She felt a bit offended.

"I'm.. I'm sorry? I noticed you were not eating, I wanted to make sure you were okay," she bit out, irritation in her tone.

"No, not that," Link shook his head. "What do you _want_ from me?"

She was a bit confused. "Huh?"

"Sorry," Link pressed his hand to his right eye, rubbing at it wearily. "I'm not too good with this sort of thing. Why did you kiss me?"

Oh. She hadn't expected him to want to talk about it so soon.

Why had she kissed him? "Because I wanted to?"

Link gave her a blank stare, the first time he met her eyes today. "Why did you want to?"

"Because I feel a great deal for you, Link," she responded steadily. She loved him, but decided telling him now was too much too soon. "And I thought you wanted to as well, but maybe I was wrong."

He swallowed visibly, a new sense of defeat plain across his features. "I.. I see."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Well? Did you want to?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Link sighed, fingers gripping his fork harder as he began to stab at his eggs again. "I can't afford to want things I can't have."

"But Link, you can have me," she told him, reaching across to grab his hand gripping the utensil. He pulled away as if he'd been burned. Her lips turned down into a frown. "Link."

" _For how long,_ Zelda?" He shot at her. "You're the Princess, soon to be _Queen_ of Hyrule. I'm just a lowly knight, a forgotten hero."

She flinched as he threw the truth at her. He was right, she would soon be Queen. But she didn't agree with the rest of his words. "Forgotten? You just saved Hyrule a little over a week ago."

"No one recognizes me as anything other than a traveler who's good with a sword," he muttered. 

"Well they barely recognize me either. As soon as the truth comes out about me being back, you'll also be remembered and become the most recognizable person in all of Hyrule," she argued back.

"Fine, but that's not my point, Zelda. I'd ruin your image," he expressed. "You can't be seen having an affair with your appointed knight."

"An affair?" She scoffed. "Link, I want you for much longer than a little while. I would make you prince consort."

"You can't," Link retorted, though he flushed at her bold proposition. "It's against the royal code, is it not? You can't taint the royal blood with some commoners blood."

"That's a century old practice," she retorted, and Link groaned wearily.

"A century is like yesterday for you."

"And only me," she remarked matter-of-factly. "Rules can always be rewritten."

He didn't offer any argument to that. Instead, he looked down at his plate of what was probably cold food by now.

"I'll need some time to think about it," Link stated, before starting to shovel food in his mouth, no longer as troubled as he was. Zelda had high hopes that he was coming around.

"I've waited a century for you Link, I can wait a little more," she returned with a cheeky grin, something she picked up from him, before resuming her own meal. She grimaced at the cold eggs, but finished them anyways.

After they both finished, Link took their dishes and headed outside to clean them. She offered to help.

"Zelda, it's two plates," he insisted, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

"Sorry, I was trying to be helpful," she grumbled. "You do all of the work around here while I do nothing."

"You can wash the clothes we wore yesterday, if you'd like?" He offered, nodding to the slate on the table in front of her. Zelda made a face, she'd never cleaned clothes before. She didn't really know how it was done, always letting the maids at the castle take care of it.

"Okay, I will," she declared, grabbing the slate before standing up. She could learn, how hard could it be?

Following Link, they both headed to the pond nearby. Once there, she briefly watched as he squatted and dunked the plates into the water. Then, she pulled the slate out and selected their worn outfits, watching them materialize before her.

Then, following Link's lead, she lowered into a squat and dunked her dress into the pond.

Link's head whipped to look at her, confused. "Zelda, what are you doing?"

"I am washing the clothes like you said," she responded, defensively. Was she not doing it right?

Link took the dishes out of the water, after scrubbing them with a sponge. He shook his hands of water after putting them down in the grass. "That's not how it's done, Zel."

Zel? That was new. She tilted her head at him. "Then how? I've never done this before."

Link let out a small chuckle. "Clearly. Come on, let me teach you."

Zelda pouted, upset that she couldn't even help him with this small task. Link took notice of her frown.

"For next time," he said reassuringly, standing up and offering a hand to help her up. She took it, ignoring the electricity, and he hoisted her to her feet. "Come, there's a bucket over here. There should still be some water in it, but if there's not we just go refill it in the pond."

He led her over to the bucket next to the bathhouse. She was confused, "How is this different than just cleaning them over there?"

"Well, Zelda, there's this wonderful thing called soap, that helps keep your clothes smelling fresh," Link explained teasingly. There was no sign of the closed off man from before. For that, she was confused, but also glad.

She peered into the bucket, and just like he said, it was full of soapy water, with the bar of soap resting at the bottom. "Ah, I see."

"Your dress, please," Link requested, and she handed him the sopping wet fabric. He took it, and then dunked it into the bucket. "So, what you want to do is lather it as much as you can with the soap." As he explained, he demonstrated with careful yet diligent hands. She was mesmerized by the motions of his hands, and the look of concentration on his face, framed by those handsome blonde locks.

"Next," Link continued, knocking her out of her brief stupor, "You take it out, and begin wringing it of water like so," he twisted the dress until soapy water streamed out of it and down the side of his hand. He continued this until very little water remained, yet the fabric was still damp. "And now it's done. Ready to be set out to dry. My clothes now?"

"Don't I get to try?" She asked, holding the slate close. Link looked at her with a funny look before nodding.

She heard him suck in a breath as she crowded into his space, his climbing tunic and pants now in her hands. Following his example, she dunked them into the water. Looking back up at him for reassurance, he gave her a nod, blue eyes blinking.

With his reassuring nod, she soaped up the clothes carefully, making sure she got every part of them. Then, she repeated Link's process of wringing them out, him taking the trousers while she did the shirt. Then, they were done and drying.

"Nice work," Link stated, getting up and dusting off. He helped her up once again, before heading inside. She followed, not knowing what else to do.

\- -

Later on in the day, Zelda found herself heading into town alone. It took some arguing with Link awhile back to allow her to go without him. But, he eventually agreed that the town was quite safe, and that she didn't need his presence constantly over her shoulder.

So that's how she found herself exploring the village. She couldn't stand to be in the house with Link for the whole day, feeling anxious about his decision to think. She feared that by being there she would do something stupid that would make him decide to never touch her again.

Currently she was stood outside the Kochi Dye Shop, peering in as she thought about her last experience there. She wondered if she could convince Link to help her dye her next clothes so that she could watch him get drenched instead.

With an amused shake of her head, she continued on. As she passed the two women, Nikki and Amira, she heard them gossiping about her, as usual.

"That girl is still here, she seems to be staying with Link," Nikki's voice murmured to her friend. Amira huffed in response.

"Do you think they're romantically involved? I think my daughter Ivee is more suited for a man like him. Who even is she? Does anyone know her name?"

Zelda rolled her eyes at their words, trying to seem like she wasn't listening in. What was with these women and gossip?

"I heard from Sophie that her name is Zelda," Nikki supplied.

"Like the old princess? Hmm, she does look like her, golden hair and fair skin," Amira hummed in thought. This was Zelda's cue to pick up her pace and escape the searching gaze of Amira.

"Hey!" A loud voice called out, and her head whipped around to find the source. "Over here, by the donkey stables!"

She let her gaze settle on the man leaning against the wooden post next to the stables. He was a bit on the heavy side with a mop of sandy hair. His eyes looked her over with interest. Zelda felt a bit uncomfortable, but she had already met his eyes and couldn't escape without seeming rude.

"Hello," she greeted kindly, stopping a safe distance away.

"You're Zelda, right?" He asked casually, flipping his hair to the side. It shone faintly with grease.

She nodded with a friendly squint. "Yes, that's my name. You are..."

"Manny," they responded. Zelda immediately recognized his name as the man Link had said was creepy. She supposed he might be right. But she couldn't make her escape now. A conversation with him would have to do.

"Ah, nice to meet you," she said with a forced smile, shifting on her feet.

"Where's Link? He's usually around you, isn't he?" Manny looked around her with searching eyes.

"He's not with me today, I came to town alone," Zelda responded, suddenly wishing that he was. 

Manny grinned, showing yellow teeth. Zelda held in a grimace. Did proper hygiene still exist? "Good to hear! I think you're really pretty."

She was taken aback. Such forwardness! Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "I- thank you?" 

Manny nodded, "Of course. I'd uh, I would like you to have this. I hear it's what girls like."

He presented her a jar with a cricket in it. It was alive and chirping, thankfully. Zelda recognized it as a restless cricket, which held properties that energized a person if consumed in an elixir. Not the worst gift a man could give her, if she was being honest.

She took it with a smile. "Thank you, Manny, I'll treasure it. I have to get going now, though! Shopping awaits!"

Manny looked a bit disappointed at her leaving. "Oh, okay. Glad you liked my gift, see you around!"

Sure, Zelda thought, heading away from him. She would go to the clothing store for she needed more clothes. With that in mind, she headed to it with her chirping new gift.

-

She was finished exploring the town by the time the moon was up. The village looked beautiful at night, with its glowing blue lanterns flickering in their lampposts. She headed back home with her cricket in hand.

As soon as she entered through the door to Link's house, he saw the jar.

"What is that?" He interrogated her, eyes looking at the jar critically.

"A restless cricket," she replied, holding it out for him to see better. The cricket chirped loudly.

Link frowned, taking it from her and inspecting it closely with it held up in front of his eyes. "You got this from Manny, didn't you?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, it was such a kind gift as well. I thanked him."

"I caught them for him," Link stated, an unmistakable hint of jealousy in his tone. Zelda smirked.

"Oh? Is that so? Then why haven't I received any from you?" She teased. "Manny said he'd see me again, perhaps I should take him up on that?"

"No." Link's voice was hard. "I'll catch you more than just a cricket, I'll catch you every bug in Hyrule if you want."

She blushed at that. But she wasn't finished. "Why can't I see Manny? He seems to know the way to a woman's heart."

He locked her with a burning gaze, ocean blue meeting emerald green. "Because. You're.." he trailed off, conflict in his eyes as he broke their contact.

"I'm what?" Zelda probed, feeling giddy as she had a feeling she knew what he was trying to say.

"You're mine," he bit out, voice rasping at the end. His eyes met hers again, defeated. "No one else's, if I can help it."

Zelda's face broke out into the biggest smile. "And you are mine, Link." He smiled shyly back.

"I feel like I have been from the start."

"Does that mean you're done thinking?" She asked hopefully, still beaming.

Link rubbed the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding the cricket jar. With a blush, he nodded. "I can't deny us both something we want. Something we _need._ "

"Put that cricket down, Link," she ordered, moving to cup his cheek. He did, hastily before looking down at her and leaning into her palm. His blue eyes held a warmth she'd never seen.

"I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?" She stroked his cheek, feeling a hint of stubble. He nodded with a visible gulp, wetting his lips with his tongue.

She leaned up, and he leaned down, their lips meeting in a tentative embrace. He let out a sigh against her lips, filled with a relief that she shared. Finally, after so long apart, the two souls were joined once again.

He cupped her cheek and tilted her head as he went in for a deeper second kiss. Her heart fluttered in her chest at how gentle he was, and she locked her hands behind Link's neck. Wanting more, Zelda ran her tongue across his bottom lip. Link shivered, but then disconnected their lips.

She pouted, trying to kiss him again. He chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he murmured, pecking her lightly on the nose.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Zelda pouted. "I've waited a hundred years for you Link."

Link kissed her pouting lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back and giving her a sly smirk. "I believe you said before you could wait longer." His smirk disappeared and he became serious. "I want to do things properly. To court you like one of those noble suitors would. You deserve much more than just that."

"Link, you could ravish me now and I wouldn't mind one bit," she told him jokingly, and he blushed furiously in response.

"Zelda," he groaned bringing a hand to cover his burning cheeks. "It would make me feel better if you allow me to do this. It brings me comfort, treating you like the princess you are."

Her mind suddenly clicked. "Ah, so that's why you were being so honorable and distant in the beginning! Goddesses, that drove me crazy."

Link hummed in affirmation. "Yeah, but I promise this won't be as bad. See?" He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace that made Zelda's chest warm considerably. She loved him so much. Her hands gripped his back as she hummed into his chest.

"I could do with this," she admitted, nuzzling her knight.

"This isn't very proper for a beginning courtship," he admitted, "but I'll be selfish and allow it."

"You had better," she returned with a hum, before pulling her face away to look up at him. He smiled again, before disentangling them and taking her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently, while looking into her eyes.

"Would my lady like to rest? It's getting pretty late."

She couldn't keep in the laughter at his words. Link frowned, but his eyes shone with mirth. "Please, do not start calling me that."

"My princess, then?" He asked, letting her hand fall back to her side. Zelda's face warmed. Usually she wouldn't like the use of her title, but from Link it sounded fitting.

"I'll allow that. But I do love hearing you call me Zelda. And what was that you called me before? Zel?" She began to get ready for sleep.

"You liked that? I was just testing it out." Link turned around respectfully as she began changing into her nightgown.

"It sounded cute, you giving me a nickname. Perhaps I'll start calling you Linky?" She teased as she pulled off her tunic.

"No," came Link's instant response. "Only Purah can call me that, as much as I hate it."

She replaced her tunic with her nightgown, a chuckle escaping her. She loved this type of banter between them. "If only your name was longer. Guess I'll have to figure something else out."

"Goodnight, Zelly," Link told her as he headed up the stairs to the loft.

"Do not call me that."

Link's laughter followed. "Okay, Zel. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," she returned as she lay down in her bed under the stairs. Sleep soon found her with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the sickening fluff begins.. Anyways this is my favorite chapter thus far, and I hope you all enjoy it as well. 2 more quick chapters before I move to weekly posting!

The smell of eggs and bacon woke Zelda up the morning after she and Link finally figured things out. It wafted through the house, her nose twitching as she inhaled . It smelled absolutely divine. Cracking her eyes open, she slowly sat up in her bed.

Link was setting the table perfectly with two steaming plates. He was wearing a pair of loose pants and a matching tan shirt, his usual sleepwear, and the same clothes she left for him when he awakened. A cute look of concentration took over his face as he placed down the two plates onto the tablecloth.

The bed creaked as she shifted, and his head tilted up to look at her. A shy smile broke across his handsome features as he noticed she was awake.

"Good morning, my princess," he rumbled, before rubbing the back of his head. "I made you breakfast. Bacon and eggs, I hope you like it."

"I certainly will, why didn't you wake me up before making it?" She rubbed at her eyes and then stretched her arms over her head. She felt her nightgown shift as she did.

Link blushed, averting his eyes. She looked down and saw that her shoulder had become exposed with her stretch. She quickly remedied it. "You hate when I wake you up. Plus, you looked so serene, I couldn't bring myself to."

Zelda smiled warmly at him. "Alright. Let me change into something more presentable so I can dig in to the wonderful meal you prepared us."

Link quickly turned around, busying himself with straightening the plates. Zelda shucked off her nightgown before replacing it with one of her new blouses, a light purple one with white flowers lining the neckline. Then, she pulled on her favorite pants, and made her way to her knight's side. He pulled out a chair for her, which she took.

"Thank you, kind knight. This food smells delicious," she told him as he took his chair opposite hers.

"Only the best for my princess," Link returned with a cheeky smile. "Did you see how I arranged them?"

Zelda looked down at her plate, immediately noticing that the fried eggs were supposed to be eyes and the bacon the mouth. A fond chuckle escaped her. "Link, you're ridiculous."

"Ridiculous for you," he returned smoothly, and she blushed. She shook her head fondly, and then began to dig in.

She hummed in approval at the eggs. "These are the best tasting eggs I've ever had, Link. What's your secret?"

Her knight's eyes lit up and he explained. "Well, instead of cooking the eggs first, I cooked them in the remaining grease from the bacon. So, that extra mouthwatering flavor you're probably tasting is bacon. I'm glad you enjoy them."

"You must teach me," she insisted as she nibbled on some equally great bacon.

Link snorted, a rare sound from him. "Oh, I definitely will."

"What's that supposed to imply?" She asked defensively. Link winced in his seat.

"You're not the best cook, I'm afraid to say. But that's okay, you're perfect in most other things," Link gave her a pleading smile.

"I see," Zelda mumbled. _Most_ other things? "You're right, I've barely cooked before in my life."

Link laughed lightly, taking a huge bite of his food. Such a glutton he was. Soon enough, they were both finished, him obviously being done first.

"Thank you for breakfast," Zelda told him, before leaning in across the table and pressing her lips to his cheek. Link quickly turned his head so their lips would connect instead, surprising her. She pulled away, before teasing, "That's mighty forward for a newly budding courtship, Link."

Link smirked. "My apologies, Zelda, won't happen again. I just couldn't help myself." He took her hand and kissed her palm lightly. "Would you like to spend time up in the hills today? We can fill up some of the compendium, there's tons of creatures native to this area we could find."

"You really know the way to my heart," she teased him, and a red tint found its way onto his cheeks. "Will there be more food involved?"

"I can turn it into a picnic, if you want," Link said in a small voice, running his thumb over the hand he still held. Her skin tingled.

"That sounds perfect," she answered, giving him a big reassuring smile. "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Link."

"I'm not," he denied quickly. "You just deserve the best. Is a little after midday okay?"

She nodded, taking her hand back. "Yes, I look forward to it."

"Me too, Princess, let me go wash up," Link replied, getting up.

"I'll take a bath after," she called as he headed out to the bathhouse.

"Then I'll make sure the water's warm and ready for you." Such a gentleman he was.

\- - -

Midday came, and they headed out for their little date in the Hateno hills. Although it was never referred to a date, Zelda knew it was.

They went through the center of town, walking next to each other instead of with Link a few paces behind her. Of course, the chatty duo noticed. Zelda heard them as they passed.

"Looks like Ivee is going to need to find a different guy. Has she considered Manny?" Nikki told Amira in a hushed voice.

"I'd never let my daughter within ten feet of that creep. Don't you see him leering at girls all day and night? Besides, I don't think Link is with _her_. They're only walking together!"

Zelda seethed internally, trying to keep from glaring at the lady. Nikki wasn't too bad, but Amira... That woman needed a proper lesson in manners.

Link let out a soft chuckle beside her, before slipping his hand into hers. He made a show of bringing their interweaved hands to his mouth where he brushed his lips across the back of hers. All without slowing their pace.

"Oh," Amira nearly hissed in contempt. Zelda couldn't help but sneak a glance at her face, and was happy to see it turn red with envy. It was almost as if she wanted Link for herself. What did Ivee even think of her knight?

She kept walking, keeping her hand comfortably in Link's own. Everything felt perfect. For now all she was, was a girl who had the most desired man in Hateno. Just Zelda, Link's dearest. Not the future queen of these people.

"Zelda!" Suddenly she felt a sense of deja vu as the voice of Manny calling her name met her and Link's ears. Link's hand tightened around hers.

"Hey Manny," Link called back with a hard voice. "You've met Zelda?"

"Yes I have," Manny replied haughtily, "I gave her a gift she loved, right Zelda?" The man's eyes were focused on her, and not on the pair's hands. It was as if he was trying to ignore Link's presence entirely.

"I enjoyed it, yeah," she replied kindly. Beside her, Link scrunched his nose in distaste at her speaking to Manny.

"I'm glad! Say, would you like to hang out with me sometime?" The heavy man flipped his hair with swagger. "Maybe go for a walk—"

"Cool it," Link interrupted him. "How's it going with Prima? You gave her the crickets, right?"

"She hated them," Manny grumbled. "I blame you for that, now she's been hanging around Thadd. She's taken, I think."

"And so is Zelda," Link pointed out coolly. "Go find someone else to harass, _not_ my girl."

She blushed despite the ridiculousness of the encounter. She was his.

Manny's eyes finally flitted to their hands. His face fell comically, before he let out a defeated huff. "Why do the prettiest girls always have someone already?"

"Because they're the prettiest?" Link offered, grinning down at Zelda with fluttering eyelashes. "I hope your search is fruitful."

"Thanks," Manny returned dryly, and Link pulled Zelda away.

She couldn't help the giggles that followed. "Link, you're so unnecessarily jealous of him. I'm the princess of Hyrule, why would I ever go for a guy like Manny?"

"Well you're going for me," Link said tensely.

"You're far more acceptable. Now, come on let's hurry up before someone else distracts us. I want to be there before the sunsets, don't you?"

"Yes, Princess."

-

Zelda leaned back in the grass, letting the fall sun hit her face. Autumn brought a chill, but with her new Hylian hood, embroidered differently than Link's, she barely felt it. That, and the body beside her helped.

Her knight was sitting up with the slate, pulling out things for their picnic. He had the blanket laid out before them, and was taking out some plates and apples.

"What are we eating?" She wondered aloud. "Just apples?"

"Oh Zel, It's never _just_ apples with me," Link answered cheekily. "I brought honey for them, of course."

"Oh, that sounds tasty."

"It will be." Link continued to peruse his slate. Zelda rolled her eyes, pulling at his blue clad arm.

"I'm not very hungry yet, Link. Come lay down next to me," she requested.

"That's not very proper," he argued. She scoffed.

"Oh no, Hylia forbid we _touch_. You've slept beside me Link."

Link reddened with a blush. "But that was before I started courting you."

"And?" She asked.

Link gave in. "Fine," he mumbled before shifting so that he lay on his back beside her. She hummed in satisfaction, shifting so that her head rested on his shoulder. It wasn't as comfortable as being in a bed, but she wanted to be close to him, to be able to smell his addicting scent.

He brought a hand up to brush a few stray pieces of hair off her face, before smiling down at her. "Have I ever told you that I think you're beautiful?"

Zelda's heart fluttered in her chest. "I-I believe you've called me pretty to Cottla back in Kakariko."

Link's chest rose and fell with a short laugh. "Well, yeah. But that's not a fitting word for how beautiful you are. You're captivating. Absolutely goddess like."

"You're being romantic again," she pointed out, her heart still not functioning properly.

"Mhmm," Link hummed, his fingers now playing with her hair. "I can't help it. You've unleashed something within me."

"I like it," she admitted, leaning into his gentle, soothing fingers. "Who knew my strong knight, the Hero of Hyrule, could be so soft?"

He huffed indignantly. "I'm not soft. All hard muscles here, Princess."

She laughed. "I didn't mean physically, my big strong knight," she turned her head and placed a kiss onto his exposed collarbone. Link shivered minimally at the contact. "I meant you're so sweet."

"Oh. Only for you, my princess. Now, may I kiss you?"

Zelda quickly sat up, pulling him up after her. "I've been waiting for you to ask. Yes, you may."

He smiled then leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. His hand moved to cup her cheek as his mouth placed kiss after kiss upon hers, never quite getting his fill. Zelda had no complaints though, combing her fingers through his incredibly soft hair. It was unfair how perfect he was. Not entirely perfect, for she remembered his plaguing thoughts. But pretty damn close if she was being honest.

A few moments into their series of kisses, Link stiffened and pulled away. She was going to ask what was wrong when he placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't move," he whispered. She froze, looking at him with wide eyes. Was there a monster? What was it?

Suddenly Link's hand shot out into the grass behind them. Zelda watched with a stunned look as he pulled his hand back, a maroon lizard now wriggling in his grasp.

"A hightail lizard," he presented to her with a big grin. "Quick, take its picture before he bites me."

She took the slate off him, angling it at the reptile. "Link, I can't believe you stopped kissing me for a lizard."

"It's for science!" He said in defense, still smiling. She took the picture of the lizard, and then a picture of him with it in his hand. When it asked if she wanted to replace the lizard picture with the second, she declined. Link hissed and dropped the lizard a second after. "It bit me."

She burst out laughing at him and the frown that had formed on his lips.

\- -

They spent a good portion of their day up on those hills. For their picnic, Link had sliced the apples with his sword, much to Zelda's astonishment at using a legendary sword as an eating utensil, before dipping them each in honey. It was as good as it sounded, that's for sure.

When they finished eating, the sun had begun to set, and the fireflies came out. Link had caught her a few to study in the darkness of their house. She was highly fascinated in their ability to produce light. Then, they had walked back to the house with no interruptions.

"Link," she said after they got settled. He looked over to her from where he was pulling off his boots on the stairs. "Thank you for such a lovely day. I enjoyed it immensely."

Link brightened as he chucked his boots messily to the side and stood. "I'm glad, Princess. I wasn't too forward with you, was I?"

She quickly shook her head. "Never, Link. You're allowed to kiss me, I want you to whenever you're comfortable with it."

He walked over to her, stopping when he was towering over her by a head. He took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. "I'd say I'm comfortable with it now. That lizard interrupted me last time."

Her eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise, while letting out a small giggle. "Then I am yours, Link."

His cheeks flushed but he leaned in regardless and claimed her mouth with fervor. His calloused hand slid up her arm and to her neck as he angled her head for a deeper kiss than ever before. Zelda could taste the honey on his lips from their picnic. She was riveted by the feeling of his lips on hers.

Wanting more, she ran her tongue across the seam of his lips. Link gasped in surprise and she took the opportunity to dip her tongue into his mouth, chasing the taste of honey. He let out a muffled sound before placing a hand on her shoulder and disconnecting their lips.

"Too much, Zelda," he explained, face red but stern. "Tongue in mouth probably shouldn't start until _at least_ the third date."

"Link, you're ridiculous," she responded with a laugh. "Why I like you I'll never know."

Link grinned down at her before kissing her cheek. "I'm disarmingly handsome and extremely skilled in almost everything, that's why."

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, backing away a few steps. "I'm going to bed, you insisting we walk back instead of warping tired me out."

"It was good exercise, and we both needed some," he retorted lightly. She got ready for sleep.

"Goodnight," she murmured when she was settled for the night. He returned the phrase.

-

_Guardians whirring. Labored breathing. Screaming from the fort just ahead._

_Those were the sounds that met Zelda's ears as she and Link ran through the plains leading towards Fort Hateno. They were almost there, to safety. Just a little further._

_They were catching their breath behind a large boulder. Beside her, Link took a rattling breath. The first guardian's beam took a lot out of him._

_"Link, are you okay, did it hit you anywhere vital?" She had to make sure he wasn't dying on her._

_"No, Princess. It only grazed my shoulder, I promise. Now hurry." He pulled her along, but then immediately stopped. "Shit."_

_Zelda sucked in a gasp at the sheer amount of guardians ahead of them. Where were they coming from?!_

_"Stay behind the rock, Zelda." Link's order was firm. No room for objections._

_She objected anyways. "Link, you can't! There's too many!"_

_"I killed the first one, I'll be fine." He tightened his grip on the sword that seals the darkness before racing to meet two guardians head on._

_Zelda took in deep breaths as the sound of guardians firing filled the air behind the rock. She couldn't bring herself to watch him get himself killed._

_An explosion sounded, and bits of guardian showered around her. He killed one! Feeling hopeful, she peeked over her unsafe hiding place to watch._

_And she wished she hadn't. Link's agonized yell pierced through the air as one of the guardians fired a beam that met its mark, right on Link's side._

_"Link!" She cried, nearly running out to him. But a look in his gaze to her stopped her from doing so. She watched in disbelief as he stumbled towards the guardian, dodging its legs and piercing its eye right before it could shoot another beam. How was he still standing?_

_"Hurry," Link choked out. "Before more reach us."_

_The path ahead was clear, and Zelda hurried to his side. He gave her a pained smile before hurrying forward. But he was still stumbling, they wouldn't get there in time._

_It was with this thought that a beam hit the ground before them, spraying mud and rainwater_ _everywhere_ _. Link turned around, leaning heavily on his sword._

_"Link, save yourself, go!" She pleaded, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine! Don't worry about me, run!"_

_Heaving out a few breaths, Link pushed himself up to stand as the guardian crawled over the husks of its fallen brethren. Zelda watched in horror as it's targeting beam aimed right at Link's head._

_She couldn't just stand there and watch the love of her life die. Feeling a burst of desperation, she ran out in front of Link._

_"No!" She held out a hand, hoping it would aim at her instead. But what happened instead was astounding._

_Blinding light burst from her palm, growing until it encompassed the entire field around them. The guardian sputtered and shut down, malice fleeing it as it turned into a husk. All of the others deactivated as well._

_"Was that.. the power?" She looked at the fading triforce that now adorned the back of her hand in awe._

_Behind her, Link fell noisily to the ground with a grunt. She whipped around, seeing him laying curled up in pain, face to the dirt._

_"No, no.. Link, get up!" She ran over to him, lifting him up into her lap. His eyes blinked open and he coughed weakly, a few spots of blood coming out with his spit. She tried to offer him a look of reassurance. "You're going to be just fine!"_

_Link looked her in the eyes for moment, guilt shining in them. "You're safe," he breathed out before promptly closing his eyes and going limp in her arms._

_Zelda cried out. "No, Link, you can't leave me! Link!"_

"Zelda," _Link murmured. Huh? That wasn't right._

_"Link?"_

"Zelda, wake up, I'm right here!"

A hand was cupping her cheek, rough but gentle. She blinked her eyes open, tears blurring her vision. But above her was Link, looking okay.

She couldn't hold in her sob at the memory she had just relived. Him, dying in her arms. The utter despair she had felt thinking she was going to be left alone in the world, without her greatest confidant. Her love.

"Link," she cried, taking him in truly. His face was full of life, eyes filled with concern. She reached a hand out to rest on his chest, feeling his heart beating strongly. Not the weak thumping she heard after he passed out.

Link's arms reached down and wrapped around her, pulling her into his arms. "Come on, you're sleeping upstairs tonight."

She choked out another sob, muffling it in his warm, comforting chest. She focused on the feeling of his arms around her, anchoring herself to the present. He was okay, he was here and he was hers. They were courting. They went on a picnic today. They were alive.

Link brought her up the stairs carefully before placing her down in his bed. She took in a deep breath, letting his scent calm her. Link sat beside her, running his fingers through her golden locks soothingly.

"I'm here," he murmured, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Because of you, I'm alive."

"How..." she trailed off, realizing she must have been talking in her sleep and that's how he knew what her nightmare was. "It felt so real.."

"I know," Link said, while moving to lay down next to her. "I've relived that memory a few times. I can only imagine how much worse it was for you."

"Link, y-you got shot by a guardian, how is mine w-worse?" She asked as she attached herself to his arm.

"The only pain I felt was the pain of knowing I was leaving you alone to fight Ganon," he replied, shifting his arm so that it was under her.

She remembered his agonized scream, and knew that wasn't true. But perhaps he didn't remember getting shot? She hoped not.

"Do you remember getting hit?" She decided to clarify. Her tears had stopped, and she sunk into his side.

"No, I don't, thankfully. Only what happened after." Link replied, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. He began to draw random nonsense with his fingers as he spoke in his soft voice he reserved for her. "I was so proud of you, you know? Finally, the goddesses heard you and gave you the power that saved Hyrule. Actually, it wasn't the goddesses, it was you. You unlocked your power without their help."

Zelda laughed lightly as he hit a ticklish spot. "You don't think the praying helped?"

"No," he immediately answered, stilling his fingers. "Freezing at the Spring of Wisdom did nothing for you. You still would've unlocked it regardless."

"Just not in time to save you from nearly dying," she breathed out, feeling the familiar self pity.

"That may be so, but it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Link murmured, before placing a kiss on her forehead. "We're both here now, alive and well in a different time."

"You're right," she quietly agreed, before a yawn overtook her entire face.

"Go back to sleep, Zel," he brought her closer, making himself more comfortable.

"What happened to propriety? You're allowing us to sleep in one bed?" Not that she had any qualms about it.

Link shifted more until he could look her in the eyes. He smiled sleepily through his disheveled bangs. "We both sleep better this way, so why not? I'll ask Bolson to toss the other bed tomorrow."

She hummed in acknowledgment, before yawning again.

"Sleep, my princess. I'll ward off the nightmares."

"Mm goodnight," she murmured sleepily, before falling asleep to the sound of her knight's beating heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw look at me finally progressing this story a lil :') slight violence ahead

The sound of birds chirping as the sun rose met Link's ears as he came back into consciousness. For the fifth day in a row, he opened his eyes to find his princess curled up beside him. Her head was inches from his, her knees tucked in and resting against his hip, her right hand splayed out on his chest while her left was under her cheek. Link took her in for a few moments, not quite believing she was real.

How did he end up so lucky? To be able to call her his, it felt unreal. And it almost was, because of his brief stupidity a week prior.

It was too easy to give in to what she lay out in front of him. A life with her, them being together through everything life throws at them. Of course, a big part of the reason he accepted her wishes was because he loved her.

Finally, he could accept the truth he'd been suppressing for so long. He was in love with the beautiful girl laying beside him in his bed. And because of that fact, he could deny her nothing. It would be the most painful decision if he did deny her.

He looked at the peaceful face of his princess, the light from outside illuminating it. Could he truly be the one that caused such peace? Not a night went by where she had a nightmare since they began sleeping in the same bed. As for Link, he slept every night, and all night. Having Zelda in his reach helped alleviate his fear for her safety. He didn't even mind that she snored.

As for the mornings, in regards to Link's prior _situation_ , he had been able to keep his hormones under control most mornings. But then there were some mornings where he would wake up with her pressed against him in such a way that he had to nearly bite through his lip to keep his modesty. But, as far as he knew, she was unaware of his struggles.

A particle of dust caught Link's eye and he watched as it journeyed down to Zelda's nose. He tried to intercept it before it could disturb her, but instead his efforts only sped up the process of it landing on her. He watched with furrowed eyebrows as her nose twitched and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mm, morning," Zelda slurred, her hand on his chest curling into a fist before going up to her eyes to rub at them sleepily. Link was enraptured by her as he watched. "Stop looking at me like that, you."

 _I love you._ "Sorry, you're just so adorable when you wake up. Good morning, Princess."

Zelda gave him a warm smile, then leaned in to place her lips on his. He returned the kiss chastely, before threading his fingers in her hair as he gazed adoringly at her.

"Link, I want to go to Rito Village," she suddenly said a few blissful moments later. Link's eyebrows rose in surprise. That was unexpected.

"You think you're ready for that? To announce your return?" It felt too soon. He didn't want to share her with the rest of the world. Call him selfish.

"I don't think I'll ever truly be ready for it, but I can't put it off any longer. Hyrule needs a ruler." She shifted out of his arms and sat up.

"Does it?" Link asked as he sat up as well. "It survived without one for a century."

"That's because a calamity made it unfavorable to surrounding kingdoms, Link. Maybe it is fine now, and maybe it will be for many years to come, but eventually others will try to take the land and make it their own. We need to prevent that by making me Queen," Zelda explained, sounding more regal than Link's ever witnessed. She truly was Princess of Hyrule. Not that he'd ever allow himself to forget it.

"I see," he murmured. "Then we'll go to Rito Village."

"Oh, I don't want to just teleport there," she added. "I'd like to see the rest of my kingdom to really prepare myself. If that's fine with you?"

Link nodded, pulling his hair back before securing it into his ponytail. Zelda had started the habit of taking it out before bed. She said it couldn't be comfortable keeping it in, and she liked running her fingers through his hair. "It's going to be a cold journey, Zel. You want to leave today?"

"As soon as possible, yes, before I change my mind."

Link chuckled lightly, before reaching out to caress her cheek lovingly. "And would that be so terrible?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, escaping his bed and his reach. "You just want me for yourself, I know what you're doing."

Link blew out a breath in surrender. "You caught me, Princess. I guess I have to accept it sooner or later, you're going to be a popular woman."

Zelda returned to the bedside and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll always be yours, Link."

A goofy smile materialized from her kiss. "Maybe so, but now I'll have to share you."

Laughter escaped her. "Come on, get dressed. We have a long journey ahead of us."

\- -

Link ran his fingers through the cropped dark mane of the horse below him as he rode. Midnight whinnied in contentment at his master finally being back where he belonged; on him.

"Sorry boy, it's been a crazy few weeks. Here, I'll make it up to you. When we get to Hyrule Field, you can run as fast as you want," Link spoke softly to his steed. A few meters away, on her own horse, his princess let out a fond chuckle.

"You sure have a way with animals, Link. I've never seen a horse seem so excited to see a person when we retrieved him from the stable. I hope they were treating him well," she mused. Beneath her, Rhoam chuffed.

"I pay Tasseren extra rupies to make sure they get spoiled there. I also supply them with Midnight's favorite apples," Link explained while scratching behind his horse's ears.

"What about Rhoam's favorite?" Zelda questioned as they broke out of the Dueling Peaks, autumn sunlight now beaming down on them. There was a bit of a wind chill, so Link pulled his hood closer around him.

"I don't know what Rhoam likes, unfortunately. Perhaps you could find out for me for next time?" He gave her a warm smile. The white horse chuffed once again.

"I think he's unhappy about it all," Zelda said amusedly. She patted the flowing golden mane that matched her own. "Don't fret, my royal steed, we'll figure out which apple is for you. In the meantime, how do sugar cubes sound?"

Rhoam whinnied in recognition of her words, eyes brightening. Link shook his head with a smile, before paying attention to ahead of them, directing Midnight to the correct path. Just to the right of them stood Dueling Peaks Tower in all its glowing blue glory. Link looked at it fondly as he remembered it being the first tower he properly climbed. He never truly revisited the top of it, though, preferring to warp to the nearby stable instead.

"Hmm," Link hummed in thought as he did calculations in his head. They left Hateno at a little past midday, after saying a brief goodbye to Purah and packing the essentials in Link's slate. Then, they had warped to the stable for the horses, and now, an hour later they had finally made it through the split mountain. If they took the road like Link planned, they should be able to make it to Riverside Stable by the time the sun began to set. The reason he didn't want to take a much faster shortcut like he usually did was because of the monster camps he knew were set up in the ruins near Hylia River.

He quickly relayed this information to Zelda, who seemed pleased with it all.

"That's wonderful, I look forward to seeing Ember again, as well as the poor woman I woke up. Perhaps a proper apology is in order," she said, head held high. "And it would be a good idea to finally look more presentable, instead of the ragged mess I was. They know who I am."

Link was happy to note that she wasn't hesitant about that. To see her new acceptance towards her position. What did that mean for him, though? Would he truly be able to rule beside her, if she asked? _Prince Consort._ What did that even mean? Goddesses, he'd be even more visible than when he first pulled the sword.

"Link?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the girl they revolved around. He turned in his saddle to glance at her.

"Yes, my princess?"

"I was wondering if we could have prime poultry curry tonight? Poultry and spice is your favorite, right?" She looked at him shyly with those pretty green eyes of hers.

It was at moments like these that he remembered she was worth it all. Call him head over heels.

-

As they neared the torchlit stable, Zelda began to fret. She rearranged her hair numerous times, running her fingers through it before patting at her riding pants and blue shirt, soothing it of wrinkles.

"Link, how do I look?" She asked with a layer of apprehension veiling her words.

"Beautiful," he told her truthfully, pulling on Midnight's reins to slow the horse down.

"I shouldn't have asked you, I mean do I look presentable enough? What if they think I'm a joke?" She wrung her fingers, Rhoam's reins forgotten.

"They won't, you look fine, Zel. Every ounce the Princess they waited their whole lives for. Relax," he reassured her, before riding up and grabbing Rhoam's reins. They rode the rest of the way to the stable.

"Link!" Ember's joyful voice met their ears as they appeared before him. "And... Nayra, was it?"

"Thank you for the discretion, but Princess Zelda is fine," Zelda said kindly, with a regal smile. Link regarded her in awe.

"Of course, your highness. Princess Zelda," Ember gave a short, sloppy bow. "My apologies, I'm not well versed in dealing with royalty." His face flushed. "I don't mean that in a bad way. Bad phrasing, I'm sorry."

"All is well," Zelda placated as she stepped down from Rhoam. Ember gave her a helping hand, politely.

Link quickly dismounted Midnight, before handing the reins to a stablehand who took their horses away. He made his way to his princess' side, stopping a proper distance away.

"What brings you two back to our stable, if you don't mind me asking?" Ember looked at them both with great interest.

"We're traveling to Rito Village. It's getting late and this is the only stable we could stop at before the sun set and it became too dark to travel," Link explained, keeping an eye trained on Zelda. She still seemed okay, which was good. Link worried about it becoming too much for her to handle.

"I see, of course, would that be two beds for you then?"

Link froze as he considered the question. Would it be wrong to only get one? But what if Zelda had a nightmare, and woke up the entire stable again? She'd be mortified. "One bed, actually. Er.. Could you keep this to yourself?"

"Lips are sealed, sir Link," Ember made a zipping motion in front of his mouth, punctuating his words. He studied them briefly, before he took Link's rupee. "Enjoy your stay."

Ember walked away, and Link let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He met Zelda's eyes, wearily. "Was.. Was that alright? Me asking for one bed?"

Zelda smiled warmly, her hand briefly squeezing his own. "Of course, it's probably the best option, so that we both get sleep. Now, where's that poultry curry? I'm positively starved."

-

The next day, they took their horses and raced across Hyrule Field, just like Link promised. It was amusing to him, to find that the most dangerous place from his journey to save Zelda was now the safest, all of the guardians having been deactivated. There were no bokoblins there, them being wary of the past threat.

As they were crossing Hyrule Field, Link watched Zelda's gaze fall on the nearby castle every now and then. She had a mournful look whenever she did, but she didn't say anything to him. He understood her sorrow, of course. Nothing but ruins of the life she remembered remained.

Later, as they were crossing the bridge over Regencia River, he thought back to last night. They had slept side by side, Link being mindful of their location. To an outside eye, it wouldn't look too romantic, at least that's what he hoped. While he was willing to be with her, he wasn't willing to let people know about it so _soon_. Her image was of the upmost importance right now.

"Ah, the Breach of Demise," Zelda noted as their horses took them onto the path through the massive stone surrounded valley. "Most of the guardians were excavated here, did you know that?"

Link did not remember such a detail. Then, a flash of a memory flickered in his eyes as he looked at the rocky cliffs. Him and the princess watching the Sheikah researchers finish digging one out. Zelda's infectious excitement as she asked questions about them, followed by her cold attitude towards Link when he tried to get a closer look. It was during their first journey to Rito Village.

"Yes," he replied softly a few moments later, now equipped with the memory of where he learned of it. 

"You disappeared for a few seconds there," Zelda accused. "What did you remember?"

He was surprised at how well she read him. He gave her a sheepish smile. "The excavation of one of the guardians."

Zelda's face morphed into wonder. "Huh, that's interesting that you remembered right now, of all time. That raises the question as to what triggers a memory?"

"I wish I knew, Princess. Sometimes all I need is to be somewhere I've been, but that doesn't always work. Otherwise I'd probably have them all back, with how much I've traveled."

"Hmm," Zelda mused, looking thoughtful. "What about the kiss at Floria Falls? You said that triggered the rest of your memory from the forest."

"I don't know," he repeated, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the topic of his memories. "It doesn't matter, I think I remember enough, wouldn't you agree?"

"What about your childhood?" Zelda asked, and Link went silent. He saw her frown, but she left the topic alone. "I'm feeling peckish, can we stop for a snack?"

"Of course," Link replied, pulling on Midnight's reins. The horse stopped, and Link got off to stretch his legs. He helped his princess down next.

"I'm going to relieve myself," he explained quickly while handing her the slate. "Pick what you want to eat, I'll be right back."

And with that, he ducked away to find a place out of sight.

When he returned, he felt his heart drop.

Zelda stood talking to two people, who Link had not sensed being in the area before. He watched as she made polite conversation with them, blissfully unaware of the threat they might have posed.

"Hey!" He called, not wanting to put her in more danger by calling her Zelda or Princess. If these two _were_ Yiga, perhaps they didn't know it was her? Doubt nagged at the thought.

Zelda's head whipped around to look at him in alarm. Something in his voice must've tipped her off.

Link saw one of the two men nudge the other with his elbow, nodding over to where he was approaching. Link grabbed behind his back, looking for the bow he did not carry. It was in the slate Zelda still held, which Link realized was currently painting a big red target on her back. They knew.

"Zelda, back away from them!" Link shouted, starting to run as fast as his feet could take them. Curses, why did he have to walk so far away?

The two travelers went up in a cloud of smoke before reappearing in their red skintight outfits. Zelda cried out in fear as she immediately recognized those who tried to take her life a century ago. Her feet backpedaled her as she attempted to flee.

The closer one moved quickly. Link watched in horror as the vicious sickle caught her on the arm before she could make it out of their reach. Zelda stumbled, holding her arm. Link saw red.

Taking a deep breath, time slowed as he focused on the threat to his love's safety. Using his focus, he made it to the Yiga members in half the time it would normally, and he quickly thrust his now unsheathed sword towards the one that struck Zelda. They parried it with the sickle, before disappearing in smoke. Link saw them reappear next to him, and quickly moved out of the way of their downwards slice.

Time slowed once again, and Link took no time using the opportunity to hack his sword into the masked man, ending his life.

"Link!" Zelda cried, holding the slate and pointing it behind him. He turned around to see the second Yiga suspended in the air, blade aiming for Link's back. Zelda had stopped them with stasis.

Acting quickly, Link sidestepped them as they continued to fall, before pressing his boot to their back, holding them down with his blade at their neck.

"How did you find us?" He growled, applying more weight, feeling bones shift. The Yiga heaved out a breath beneath him.

"We know Calamity Ganon was defeated," they spat. "We've been waiting for the little princess and her knight to come wandering to each divine beast for weeks now. What took so long, are you _scared_ of ruling a broken kingdom?" He directed this to Zelda, who had a hand pressed to a sleeve stained red.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't take your life for injuring the princess of Hyrule," Link pressed on, rage growing at the jab towards his princess. The Yiga remained silent. "So you agree, then." Link pushed his blade in, quickly ending the second useless life that day.

Link focused his attention on the princess that looked at him in surprise. "Give me your arm, Zel."

She held out her right arm for him to assess, letting go of her wound. It was a long scratch down the upper part of it, but it thankfully didn't look too deep. Link grabbed the slate and procured some bandages, before ripping them open with his teeth.

"That was smart," he told her, wiping away her blood, "what you did with the slate. I could've gotten another scar if you hadn't acted so quickly."

He gingerly began to apply the bandage, keeping his focus on not putting her in any further discomfort.

"I had forgotten how fast you could be," Zelda said, her eyes lingering behind him at the bodies he left. A sense of guilt crept into him as he realized he just killed two _people_. In front of Zelda, no less.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," he told her, looking down shamefully. A hand on his chin brought his face back up.

"It's alright, Link. I understand why you killed them. They would've told the others our location and destination. It wouldn't be safe," she murmured, hand stroking his cheek reassuringly. Link leaned into her touch before bringing his attention back to her arm.

"I'm sorry I let them hurt you," he brushed the back of his second knuckle against the bandage that now covered her gash.

Zelda huffed. "Link, that's not your fault. It's okay, just a scratch, really."

"You're coming with me whenever I pee from now on," Link said seriously. Zelda barked out a laugh, a blush settling on her cheeks.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on that, sir knight." Her hand on his cheek moved to his chin again, holding him still while she placed a grateful kiss on his lips. Link shivered pleasantly. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Anytime, Princess. Though I'd feel more comfortable if we hurried to the next stable. Did you pick something to eat?"

"Honeyed crepes sound delicious right now. I saw you had some prepared in the slate," Zelda noted.

"I remember them being a favorite of yours, after fruitcake, of course," Link said while rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks still pink from her kiss. He stood up from the crouch he was in.

"You remember correctly," she beamed while accepting his hand to help her to her feet.

With that settled, the two of them quickly ate the sweet treat before continuing through the breach. By nightfall, they would reach the Tabantha Bridge Stable, and by the next day they'd be at Rito Village.

With a light kick of his feet, he spurred Midnight on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm dialogue... this is the last quick update :'( I have next chapter written but I like to wait until 2 are done to post one :P

"How does that rock hold Vah Medoh without collapsing?"

That was the first thing Zelda asked when Rito Village came into view, as they crested a hill. Link looked up at the Divine Beast in question, seeing a Rito flying around it, their feathers colors he recognized. It seemed Teba was in the village instead of the flight range, like he usually was with his son. Link briefly wondered how his son's training was going.

"I think that since the inside of Medoh is pretty hollow, it isn't too heavy. How else do you suppose it flies?" He answered, an eyebrow quirked at her.

Zelda shrugged, tucking a blond hair behind her ear. "I always thought there was some magic involved. It astounds me something that big can fly."

Link shook his head in amusement, before continuing to guide his horse down towards the Rito stable. Their horses would stay there while they stayed in the village. Link looked forward to the beds at the inn, they were truly the best he'd ever slept on. World famous, and for good reason.

The first person he spotted at the stable was Ponthos, a burly man with long hair he spoke to on numerous occasions. Link greeted him from atop Midnight.

"Hey, Ponthos, have you climbed that mountain yet?" He asked conversationally.

Ponthos looked up from the cooking pot he sat at, before flashing Link a huge grin. "Har har, my guy! Good to see you again! No I haven't, not yet! Hoping to soon, though, would you like to come with?"

Link shook his head. "Sorry, Ponthos, but I've got bigger mountains to climb right now. Maybe another time."

"Gra ha ha! Aint that right? I see you have a miss with you, I totally understand, lad!" Ponthos laughed heartily again. Link looked over to Zelda, aghast by the man. She had a frown as she considered Ponthos. Then she mouthed exaggeratedly to Link, 'tell him.'

"Actually, I'd like to introduce you to the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda."

Instead of the wide eyed surprise Link had been expecting, Ponthos just laughed. "Gra ha ha! That's a funny joke, my guy. There is no princess, the last one died a century ago."

Link glanced at Zelda, surveying how she reacted. She wore a deeper frown, worry creasing her brow. He was suddenly filled with a need to defend her.

"It's not a joke. The Calamity is gone, and now the princess is here to announce her return," Link explained. Ponthos still had a skeptical look on his face, though it wavered as he gave Zelda a second glance.

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll be seeing you around then, Princess!" Ponthos dismissed them, choosing to look at the cooking pot instead.

Link seethed for a moment, fists curling, before calmly getting off of Midnight. He helped Zelda down, with a lingering reassuring touch on her arm, being mindful of her bandages. She flashed him a look of thanks, but she still had a frown.

"Princess, that guy's just an idiot, they won't all be like that," Link swore to her, reaching down for her hand. "You _are_ their princess. _My_ princess. Anyone too blind to see it won't be for long, I swear it." He squeezed her hand before dropping it to take the reins of the two horses. He approached the stable manager. "Hey Galli, boarding for these two horses, please."

After paying the forty rupees, Link went back to his princess' side. "Come on, I know someone that will know you in Rito Village. In fact, he's very excited to meet you."

"Who is it?" Zelda asked, looking a bit less unhappy.

"You'll see, I think he'd like to introduce himself," Link replied cheekily, before leading her away towards the connecting bridges.

-

"The champion descendent.. he's back."

"He brought a girl with him, who's she?"

Curious voices greeted the pair when they entered the village fully, making their way up the many flights of wooden stairs surrounding the stone pillar of the Rito.

He looked at the girl in question. She was draped in her dark hood, holding the edges of the cape close to her as she fought off the chill of the village. Link would have to get her proper Snowquill clothes as soon as he could. Her head was held high as she walked beside him, though her eyes wavered.

"She's pretty," came another whisper, which Link had to agree with even as he worried for her.

"Come on," Link pulled her along more quickly, getting her away from all the stares. She let out a sigh of relief when they got to a quieter side of the village, away from the shops.

"I didn't expect to be the center of attention so quickly," she admitted in a hushed tone.

"I know, me neither," Link told her. "But I guess since you're with me, they're more curious. I'm the one that appeased Medoh, after all."

"So it will be like this in all places we visit," Zelda surmised, sighing. "You're their hero."

Link shook his head quickly, denying her words. "The Gorons don't blink twice about me being there. Most of them don't even know I'm the one that stopped Rudania."

Zelda hummed, still looking withdrawn from all the attention, shoulders hunched. Link wanted to change that, but he wasn't too sure how.

Quickly looking around and seeing nobody, he reached for her hand, entangling their fingers together. Then, he brought them to his mouth where he placed a kiss upon her soft skin, lips brushing gently. "We can go to Goron City next, Zelda." He said her name reverently, drawing it out a bit. It had its intended effect, Zelda's lips pulling up in a smile. "As for now, I believe we can get through this together _._ Unless, do you want to go home? I can warp us away whenever you want."

"No, Link, I think I can do this. Besides, we came all this way," Zelda said, and Link's eyes drifted to her bandaged arm. She had gotten injured on this trip. He pursed his lips in remembrance of the rage he felt.

"As you wish, my princess," Link kissed her knuckles again before letting their hands fall, disconnected. They headed up the next set of steps, past the Brazen Beak, which was mysteriously closed for the day. Link wondered what was going on, why were there so many Rito here today? There were some faces he didn't quite recognize as residents of the village.

"Link!" The small voice of Kheel screeched, and Link immediately felt a small body attach itself to his legs, before he could even look down and see her. He laughed, giving a quick apologetic glance to Zelda before smiling down at Kass' youngest daughter.

"Hi Kheel," Link greeted the tiny Rito, patting her on her feathery head. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"Right over there! Come on!" Kheel gave a quick pull on his pant leg after detaching herself, and Link had no choice but to follow. Zelda looked at him with fondness shining in her eyes as she trailed behind the two. "Guys look, it's Link! Link's here!"

" _Link!"_ All four of the other girls shouted his name, it coming out in a cacophony. They immediately surrounded him, forcing him away from his princess' side. "Are you here to play with us?" Cree asked, before Genli butted in with "Make us Salmon Meunière!"

Link looked up to Amali, who was also in the small hut where they lived. He gave her a pleading look as her children jumped up and down excitedly around him. Amali laughed, before her eyes drifted to Zelda with curiosity, much like everyone else's did down below. Zelda tucked a hair behind her ear, her tell when she was self conscious and Link shifted on his feet, wanting to go to her.

"Kids, leave poor Link alone, it seems he just got here, let him settle down first," Amali sternly told her girls.

"Aww," they whined, before dispersing from Link. He quickly made his way back to Zelda, standing close enough beside her so that their arms touched. She breathed a light sigh of relief of having him so near.

"Who's she?" Kheel asked, looking up at Zelda with wide shining eyes.

"Her hair is so pretty and golden," Kotts peeped, joining her sister in staring at the princess. Soon, all of the little Rito's attention was on an uncomfortable Zelda, who had pulled the hood up.

"Kids, it's rude to stare," Amali chastised, likely noticing how Zelda withdrew into Link's side. Link gave her a thankful smile, which she shook off with a knowing look between the two.

Link touched Zelda's back lightly, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, you see," he trailed off, thinking of how he should put it to the young children. "Have you girls heard of princesses?"

Amali gasped lightly, eyes widening a bit in shocked disbelief as she quickly looked at Zelda. Link's hand pressed more firmly to her back.

"Yes!" Cree responded with a hop. "Daddy always sings about the princess from a hundred years ago! Her and her knight!"

Link couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at the irony. Leave it to Kass not to tell his daughters the truth about him. Did Amali know? "Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Beside him, he saw Zelda's eyes light up in recognition, remembering what he told her earlier. "Well, this here is Princess Zelda, from your father's songs." 

There was a small moment of silence as they took in his admission. But then they began to chatter excitedly.

"Wow! A real princess!"

"She's much prettier than Daddy ever described her!"

"Wait 'til he sees her!"

Zelda let out a chuckle, and Link felt a sense of relief flow through him. "It's nice to meet all of you, what are your names?" 

Kheel was happy to introduce them all. "I'm Kheel, that's Genli, that's Kotts, Notts, and Cree!" She pointed to each respective fledgling. Then she pointed at Amali. "And that's our mom!"

"I'm Amali," Amali told her pleasantly. "It's a wonder to meet you, your Highness. My husband will be ecstatic to finally meet you as well."

Link gave the Rito woman a smile, while removing his hand from Zelda's back. "Where is he, anyways? He's not away again, is he?" As far as Link knew, he had heard all of the songs Kass wanted him to hear. The man deserved to spend time with his family finally.

"Oh, don't worry, he's just with Chief Kaneli, singing for him. It's Kaneli's birthday, you know?"

So that's why the village was so populated. Link was happy to have solved that mystery. "What a coincidence that we show up today, then," he chuckled, eyes returning to his princess, as they always did. Her emerald eyes were as bright as the stone, reflecting her strong resolve. Link really wanted to kiss her, to do anything to show her how proud he was, but he couldn't with so many eyes around. He could tell Amali already had her suspicions.

"My husband should be done soon, if you'd like to surprise him. He'll probably head to Revali's Landing after the chieftain's hut, it's where he tunes his instrument. Nice and quiet," Amali explained, her green wings gesturing as she spoke.

"Revali," Zelda whispered, sounding sorrowful.

"Aww, are you leaving already, Link?" Genli butted in, rubbing her feathered belly. "What about Salmon Meunière?"

"Yeah! And you need to play with us!" Cree added. "Princess Zelda can join too!" Amali rolled her eyes at her daughters' rudeness, giving up with an exasperated flourish of her wing.

"Here, I'll make you some for dinner, okay Genli? And later we can play, Cree. What will it be, air tag?" Link offered.

"Yes!" Cree chirped, while Genli flapped happily. "Yaay!"

With that, Link and Zelda made their retreat from the large family.

As they walked silently towards Revali's Landing, Link grabbed Zelda's hand in comfort.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I had forgotten all about Revali, instead just being focused on my fear of looking bad. How terribly conceited I must seem."

"Zelda, that doesn't make you conceited at all," he murmured, squeezing her hand. "I forgot about him too, more worried about you. I'm sure he'd forgive you, you have a lot going on right now."

"Do you.. you said you saw each spirit when you freed each Divine Beast," Zelda said slowly. "Do you think he's still around? That we can see him again?"

Link thought about it. "I still feel his presence, with his gift he gave to me. He was still around to control Medoh's blast to Ganon."

"Wait, what gift?" Zelda asked, cutting off his next words. "He gave you something?"

Link rubbed his head with his free hand, feeling silly for forgetting to tell her. "I never told you? Each of the champions lent me their special power. The only one I really used since saving you was Mipha's healing power."

"So that's why you're on your feet so quickly after getting hurt," Zelda surmised. "So what, you can fly?"

"Sort of," Link explained, as they found themselves on Revali's landing. He gave her a wicked grin, "Why don't I show you?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, taking a step away from him. "You're not taking me with you."

Link laughed without constraint, and he couldn't help but intrude on her personal space to tilt her chin up and lower his lips to hers chastely. He hummed when he pulled away.

"I've been missing that," he admitted, caressing her cheek briefly. Goddesses he loved her.

"Me too," Zelda whispered, "I needed that." She smiled at him, and he smiled back, his heart in his eyes. He squinted and pulled away.

"Now, where was I?"

\- -

When Kass went to his favorite tuning spot on Revali's Landing, he wasn't quite expecting to see anybody else there. Much less Hylians, one of them being quite recognizable with the Master Sword strapped to his back.

What he was expecting even less was to see Link lean in and kiss the girl he had brought with him. But, getting a closer look at the girl, Kass quickly understood, his master's last song going through his mind.

The princess' golden hair shone unmistakably as she stared up at where Link had suddenly vaulted forty feet into the air. She had an ethereal beauty to her, one unlike Kass had ever seen in any other Hylian. It was undoubtedly her, Princess Zelda.

So. The Calamity was truly gone, like he suspected. Everyone in Rito Village bore witness to Vah Medoh firing a large blast of energy at Hyrule Castle, shaking the entire pillar they lived on. At first, it put people into high alert, fearing that Medoh would open fire on them again. But, as the day went by and nothing else happened, they could settle. The Calamity was defeated, and Hyrule's princess stood among them once more.

Kass wiped away a stray tear that had slipped from his eye as he took her in. It was then that he felt a gaze on him, and so he looked up from his place on the stairs to see the hero floating down on his paraglider, eyes trained on him.

Feeling like he intruded on a private moment, Kass emerged from his viewpoint, holding his concertina as he came to stand before the princess. She was smaller than he expected, but she had an air about her that demanded respect.

"Your Highness," he spoke, bowing as much as his instrument allowed. "Tell me, my eyes are correct? That it's truly you?"

Link dropped to the ground noisily, before quickly coming to his princess' side. Kass watched him with a smile on his beak.

After a beat of silence at Link's interruption, Princess Zelda nodded, with a drop of hesitance. "Yes, but please, you do not need to bow for me." Kass quickly straightened at her Highness' wishes. "I take it you're Amali's husband?"

Kass shook his head in affirmation. "Yes, your Highness. Kass is my name. I've heard so much about you from my teacher, it's an honor to be in your presence, to finally meet the face behind the song."

Zelda's face morphed into curiosity at his words and she tilted her head. "Who's your teacher? There are songs about me?"

"Why of course, your Highness," Kass chuckled, "About your hero as well. My teacher was the royal court poet, Rolko."

Recognition lit up in her eyes. "Rolko was your teacher? I remember his skill with a harp, you must play beautifully as well." Her tone was kind.

Kass waved a wing, feeling humble at the praise. "I'm nowhere near as good as he, but I try my best. Would you allow me to sing you a song? There's one I've been meaning to play for Link, but from what I just accidentally saw, you might as well both hear it."

Link looked at him with apprehension swimming in his blue eyes. "What did you see?"

"Just that my teacher was right to be jealous," Kass answered vaguely, as was his way.

"Jealous?" Princess Zelda whispered, wide eyed while Link frowned as he realized Kass' meaning.

"You can't tell anyone what you saw," Link said with a layer of seriousness Kass had never seen in the hero.

"Not a soul," Kass promised while tuning his concertina. "Though, I really think you should hear this song, if I may?"

Link let out a sigh then looked at the princess for her approval. She gave him a secretive look before turning to Kass with a smile. "We'd love to hear it, Kass."

Ecstatic to hear the princess' approval, Kass quickly finished tuning, for he couldn't have a single messed up note for this occasion. Taking a deep breath, he began.

_"An ancient hero, a Calamity appears, now resurrected after ten thousand years."_

He gave a nod to the princess as he continued. " _Her appointed knight gives his life, shields her figure and pays the price."_

 _"The princess' love for her fallen knight awakens her power, and within the castle the Calamity is forced to cower."_ Kass saw the Princess Zelda's eyes widen minimally, her mouth open in an 'o', but he continued on.

 _"But the knight survives! In the Shrine of Resurrection he sleeps, until from his healing dream he leaps!"_ This was Kass' favorite part, for he knew it was more about the present day.

 _"For fierce and deadly trials await. To regain his strength. Fulfill his fate. To become a hero once again! To wrest the princess from evil's den."_ Which he did, Kass noted as he looked at the two, who had become noticeably closer throughout his teacher's song.

Now for the most important part. _"The hero, the princess—hand in hand—Must bring the light back to this land."_

Kass finished his song with a few long notes, before they were surrounded by silence. Lowering his instrument, Kass chanced a look at the princess. Her eyes were wet, but she had the biggest smile on her face that would take one's breath away, if he weren't already married. Link, however, sucked in a breath, and Kass had to hold in a laugh.

"Well, hero?" Kass asked, breaking the silence. "Do you accept this song?"

A look of solidarity shone on the hero's face as he took the princess' hand. "Yes, I do."

Kass felt a wave of happiness at his acceptance. At long last, his duty to his teacher was done. Hyrule was in good hands, those hands currently clasped in front of him.

Zelda wiped away her unshed tears as she found her voice. "Kass, that truly was beautiful. You sell yourself short, you are as skilled as Rolko, if not better. Thank you for sharing your music with us."

"Of course, your Highness. I feel I must explain the song's origin, though. My teacher, he was in love with you, you see," Kass explained, letting them both take this in. Link wore a frown while Zelda looked surprised and also confused. "But he knew it was never to be requited. He knew there was something, be it spoken or unspoken, between the princess and her knight attendant. For a while he was envious of the hero, but when he gave his life for you, Rolko realized that seeing you happy had been enough. That the only thing that truly mattered was the defeat of the Calamity so you could live safely one day.

"With this in mind, he searched for ancient songs that would assist the hero once he awoke. And those are the songs I sung for Link here, as was his dying wish," Kass concluded, feeling sorrow for his mentor's passing. He hoped he was happy now, that he could see his wishes were all fulfilled.

"He can rest easy now," Princess Zelda assured after a few moments of silence. "Link and I... Well, you saw." She swallowed visibly, her eyes drifting to Link. "We will restore Hyrule together. Maybe it won't be what it used to be, but perhaps a change isn't the worst."

As she mulled this over her knight pressed a kiss to her cheek, uncaring of Kass' watching eyes now that the bard knew.

"Thank you, Kass," Link said, giving him a respectful nod. "For all you have done."

Feeling as if he was being dismissed, Kass gave them a short bow. "May the light illuminate your path."

After a brief farewell, Kass watched the two lovers of legend leave Revali's Landing. He turned to retune his instrument, now that he had the quiet solitude he originally seek.

" _Dad!_ " The cry of one of his precious daughters met his ears, and Kass let out a weary sigh. Perhaps another time, then.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little seasoned with spice this chapter o_o it's only gonna get spicier -cough- i need smut

Zelda watched as Link launched himself into the air with Revali's gale, four tiny Rito fluttering after him. She smiled, seeing as one pushed ahead of her sisters and attached herself to her knight's leg.

"Looks like I'm it!" Link's voice carried over the lake he glided over, before he rolled onto one of the stone protrusions to be able to regain some height. Kass' daughters, minus Kheel, who was singing with her father, flew as quickly as their little wings could take them away from the hero.

Zelda shook her head with amusement as Link tagged Kree, and instead of her sisters running away from her like they should, they joined her in their pursuit of Link. A rather odd game of tag, if Zelda was being honest.

As she watched, a gust of wind blew in through the village, reaching her where she sat on a ledge, and she pulled her cloak more securely around herself. She hadn't been expecting it to be quite this cold when she picked her outfits to bring. Her blue blouse wasn't quite cutting it.

She looked back to where Link was, only to be surprised by him heading towards her with his paraglider. The four fledglings looked on with disappointment before deciding to play amongst themselves instead, the proper way.

Link miscalculated his descent, catching onto the wooden ledge with his fingers. He hung for a second, and Zelda was moving to help him but just as soon as she swung her legs off the ledge, he had vaulted himself up fully. The man had an upper body strength like no other. Unbidden, she briefly wondered what that could mean for her, should their relationship ever progress into physicality. She blushed, before forcing out a laugh to mask her embarrassment of her straying thoughts.

"Oh, you think you could do better?" Link groused, poking at her cheek teasingly after sitting down in the small space next to her. He nudged her leg with his affectionately.

"I don't have Revali's gift, so no," she answered, swatting away his hand. Link grinned, catching her wrist before connecting their palms smoothly, his calloused skin making hers tingle. Her heart stuttered as he looked at her.

"My princess, you looked cold over here," Link observed, turning her hand in his and beginning to fiddle with her fingers, his touch light and ticklish. His blue gaze was piercing as he gazed at her.

"Just a little," she admitted, absentmindedly swinging her feet where they hung over the ledge. "It's the high altitude, I wasn't cold before."

Link hummed, stopping his ministrations on her hand. He brought a hand to her face instead, reaching out and grabbing one of the locks of hair that rested in front of her ear. Her eyes followed his hand curiously as he rolled it between his fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking. Here," Link let go of her hair and brought his hand to one of the rubies that hung from his own. He deftly unraveled it before grabbing her strands once again. Zelda's face warmed as she realized what he was up to.

"You're giving me your Snowquill headdress? Won't that leave you cold?" Link's fingers brushed her cheek accidentally as he weaved the ribbon into a quick braid he had created with her hair. The light touch made her shiver from something unrelated to the cold. Link's eyebrows rose and a teasing glint appeared in his eyes.

"I'm already wearing the tunic and trousers that go with it," he replied, finishing her first lock with the ruby being set in place. "I'll be fine. I can't let my princess be cold, can I?" His fingers brushed her cheek again, more purposefully. She reddened, but Link just continued on to the other side of her face, first taking the second ruby out of his hair. He was infuriating.

With the second ruby securely set into her golden locks, Link cupped her cheek fully in his hand and angled her head a bit, taking her in. "Ah, it looks better on you than it did on me."

"Does it?" She asked, a bit breathless. A warmth settled over her, one that she wasn't sure was just from the rubies.

"Just one more thing," Link murmured, plucking the white feathers out from behind his ear, before snugly fitting them behind hers. "There. Beautiful," His gaze scanned over her face before setting on her lips. His eyes darkened and he looked like he was about to lean in and give her what she so desired. _Finally._

He pulled his hand away and leaned back, bringing his eyes back to hers. She couldn't help the glare that settled in her gaze. Link looked at her innocently.

"What?" He asked, as if he wasn't touching her at all a second ago.

"You know what," Zelda said, crossing her arms and looking away. "Don't pretend you weren't just teasing me, sir knight."

"Sir knight?" Link repeated, sounding offended. She gave him a 'humph' in response. "Zelda.. Fine, look at me." Zelda ignored him, feeling like being childish for a moment. He huffed, and a second later she felt his breath on her ear as he whispered, " _look at me_."

She couldn't help the full body shiver that overtook her, and she turned her head to look at him. Instead of seeing, she felt as Link slotted his lips to hers, and she let out a small sound of surprise before melting against him. His hand found its way to the nape of her neck and he caressed it as his lips worked over her own, warming her further.

Had this been his plan to warm her up this whole time? Probably not, but she couldn't help but think of ways he could warm her further. She quickly forced those ideas away. What had gotten into her to have such impure thoughts?

As Link nipped on her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, his kiss masterful, she was reminded. That not only did she love him as a whole, but she was attracted to him too. She remembered her drifting eyes from when he stood shirtless before her in Kakariko, and then again in Hateno, the way they landed on his well-defined abdomen. She wanted to feel the ridges of his muscles, and to feel his touch on the same places on her. Her breath caught just thinking about it.

Link pulled away from her after hearing her, and she sucked in a few deep breaths, just realizing how long he was kissing her for, with her just zoning out for most of it. His lips were reddened and his eyes had become darker, and Zelda wondered if he had similar desires.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there," Link murmured, letting his hand fall away from her. She immediately missed his touch. "We should probably head back and inform Chief Kaneli about your return. Unless you want to wait until tomorrow, since it's getting dark?"

"It's his birthday, I think we should tell him the Calamity is defeated today, and then retreat to the inn," Zelda responded. "After you make dinner for Genli like you promised?"

Link laughed lightly, "Of course you'd remember that. Sounds like a plan, my princess." He pecked her on the lips before getting them both onto their feet. "Shall we?"

As they traversed through the rest of the village, Zelda once again felt the curious gazes of the Rito. Instead of closing up like she would've a few weeks ago, she shouldered it in stride. She had to remain strong, for she needed to become queen for her people. It would get easier from here, she hoped. Of course, having Link a few inches away helped.

The chief of Rito village was a grizzled old owl-like being. Zelda could recall the chief from her time being the same type of Rito, which meant this one was either their son or grandson. She wasn't quite sure how long the Rito lived, though perhaps she should consider finding out.

Link knocked on the wooden post at the entrance to the chief's dwellings as a way of announcing them. Chieftain Kaneli's eyes opened and he regarded Link with a tilt of his bushy head.

"More birthday wishes? And by some Hylians no less?" Kaneli asked, sounding perplexed.

"Chieftain, it's me, Link. The one that appeased Vah Medoh?" Link patiently informed the old Rito.

Kaneli's eyes squinted as he looked at Link, before his eyes drifted to Link's hip and the slate that resided there. "Ah! Champion descendent, it is you!" He hooted out a deep laugh. "Are you here to wish me a happy birthday, or is there something wrong with Medoh?"

"No, but happy birthday, chief. We've come to bring you good news," Link explained, before nodding to Zelda. "Princess?"

Kaneli's yellow eyes regarded her perplexedly. "Princess, you say? Why, the last princess perished a hundred years past, along with the champions, did she not?"

Zelda shook her head, finding her voice. "No, she, or _I_ survived. I held back the Calamity for a century while waiting for Link to wake up from his long stasis."

"Link?" Kaneli sounded very puzzled, the poor old Rito. "But I thought Link was just a descendant of the Hylian champion?"

"I never had any children, I was only seventeen when I was sent into a deep healing slumber," Link explained, sounding a bit frustrated. "I've tried to tell you this once I obtained the Master Sword, but you just thought that was passed down to me as well."

Kaneli nodded, looking thoughtful. Zelda held back a sigh as she continued. "That being said, the good news is that the Calamity has been defeated." Better to get it all out now.

"The Calamity is defeated," the Rito chieftain repeated, slowly as if the words were foreign to him. "The Calamity, it's gone?"

"Yes, it's gone," she reasserted patiently, sharing a smile with Link as the old chief took in the news.

Kaneli seemed overwhelmed, tears pricking in the corner of his beady eyes. "Well I'll be plucked. I am very happy to hear this news. Would you allow an old bird like me to share something a bit personal?"

"If that is what you wish," Zelda affirmed politely. She wondered what he had to share, feeling glad that he seemed to believe her every word.

"You may have noticed I don't have any children," Kaneli began, sadness in his tone. "That wasn't always the case. I had a son, his name is still too painful to say. But one day, much like Teba and Harth, he decided to take on Vah Medoh for the safety of the village and his people. It was many years ago, he was unfortunately not as lucky as Harth." He pinned his gaze on Zelda. "The Calamity killed my son, and now you are saying it's gone. For that, I am forever grateful."

"I am very saddened to hear about your son," Zelda responded, looking over to Link who looked surprised by the information, mouth agape. So, he didn't know, this was news to both of them. "I hope I'm not overstepping by asking you this, but do you know who will become chieftain after you?"

Kaneli waved a wing flippantly. "It is alright. I am considering Harth. While he and Teba went against my orders taking on Medoh, they had good intentions. And between him and Teba, Teba is far too quick-tempered."

"Would you say Teba would be a good pilot for the Divine Beast?" Link asked as soon as Kaneli finished speaking. Kaneli chortled.

"Of course, I don't see why not. You're finding new pilots for them?" A bushy eyebrow was raised.

"Yes," Zelda clasped her hands in front of her. "I believe it would be best if the Divine Beasts had lifetime pilots, so that Hyrule could be ready for the Calamity should it decide to show its face again. The pilot should be skilled in battle though, so there is no repeat of last time."

"May Hylia bless the souls of the champions lost," Kaneli said. "I agree with your reasoning, you should ask Teba what he thinks. Now, is there anything else?" The old Rito yawned.

There was, but Zelda decided it could wait. Impa's words about being careful rang in her head. "No, that's all, we'll leave you in peace."

Kaneli simply nodded, then closed his eyes. Zelda looked to Link, who shrugged, before deciding they were being dismissed.

"Let's go," she told him, heading out. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Salmon Meunière is coming, Princess," Link told her with a cheeky grin. She wanted to kiss that grin off his handsome face.

\- -

The next morning, Zelda cracked her eyes open to the blinding light of the sun filtering through the inn. She grumbled lightly in distaste, burrowing her face into Link's warm neck to shield her eyes. Still asleep, her knight pulled her closer to him, making it so that they were flush with each other, not an inch of space between them. And that, was when she felt something strange.

There was an unexpected hardness poking at her thigh where they were connected. Did Link keep the Sheikah Slate hooked to him when they went to bed? She could've sworn that she put it on the floor next to them. Confused, she rubbed her thigh against it, trying to feel for the edges of the slate.

Link hissed out a breath, his eyes flying open and his body stiffening as he pushed himself backwards, away from her touch. He looked at her with horror plain on his face. "Zelda, you—"

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow. That's when she saw the slate on the floor. Then what did she... oh. _Oh._ Her cheeks immediately reddened as she realized what the problem was. "Oh." She had just rubbed her thigh against Link's... she was too embarrassed to even think it. And he was hard.

Link's look of horror quickly melted into one of intense shame, his eyes looking down, away from hers. His face was pale. "I'm- I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean for you to feel _that._ Goddesses, this is so embarrassing."

Zelda was admittedly confused. "What do you mean, you didn't mean for me to feel it? Why are you.." She swallowed her embarrassment, keeping her voice down in case the innkeeper was paying them any attention. "Hard?"

Link visibly gulped as she put it so bluntly. "I.. _Hylia give me strength,_ I wake up with it sometimes. It's.. It's not caused by you, well, not usually." She blushed, and he cursed colorfully. "Fuck, why did I say that? It's okay if you want to stop sharing a bed, I understand."

"No, it's okay," she told him truthfully, placatingly. Did that mean he desired her? She decided it did. "I get it, I'm sorry I brushed against it further."

Link blew out a breath that made his cheeks puff. "You're fine, you didn't know. Why did you, though?"

"I thought it was the Sheikah Slate," she admitted, embarrassment rushing through her. Link laughed lightly at her.

"Of course you did," he smiled, looking more relaxed after such a wake up. He sunk back into her space. These beds really were comfortable.

"Is it gone?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her a few moments later.

"Stop bringing it up!" He said, voice oddly high pitched. "But yes, it's gone now."

Zelda was quite intrigued by it all. Perhaps some experimentation was in order? When Link was a more willing subject? Anyhow, it was probably time to get up.

-

After getting redressed into the warm clothing, they went to find Teba. Link predicted that he'd be at his home near the Chieftain's, seeing as he was seen flying around the village yesterday. But when they got there, they only saw a Rito who introduced herself as Saki, Teba's wife.

"He left for the Flight Range with Tulin earlier this morning. Why he goes there so much, I'll never understand," Saki sighed, pressing a wing to her forehead in annoyance.

"Thank you, Saki," Link replied with a charming smile. Saki shook her head at him.

"I should be thanking you. Word has gotten around about what you two did," Saki nodded in the direction of Hyrule Castle. "Good riddance of that _thing_. And Princess, it's good to see you well."

Zelda smiled through her discomfort, and they quickly left to head to the flight range.

"You okay?" Link asked, grasping her hand and taking out the slate. It seemed he was going to warp them.

"I'm alright," she sighed, "just wasn't quite expecting news of who I am to travel so quickly."

"The Rito are a chatty bunch," Link said as way of explanation. He offered her a look of reassurance. "You're doing well, we should be almost done here."

Zelda hummed in acknowledgment before letting him pull her close. He picked a nearby shrine and warped them both to it.

Her teeth chattered when they re-materialized. It was much colder here than it was in the village. Link looked at her with worry. "I'm sorry, I forgot about the freezing Hebra temperatures. Here, I know what will help." He swiped through the slate and a moment later a Flameblade appeared.

"Link, have I ever told you that you're ridiculous?" She asked, knowing she did.

"Yes, plenty of times," Link responded while strapping the hot blade to her back. He gave her shoulder a pat when he was done. "There, do you feel warmer?"

"It feels like a furnace on my back," she admitted, feeling very warm.

Link grinned. "I'm ridiculous, alright. Ridiculously _smart_." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, ignoring her eye roll. She was in love with this man?

They made their way into the Flight Range, a place that was quite familiar to Zelda. She could recall the first time she visited, while in search of Revali. Seeing it again, she couldn't help the feeling of sadness for the fallen champion. She really hoped she could see him again, even if it is just one last time.

"Woohoo!" The joyful yell of a young Rito resonated across the Flight Range, and Zelda could see the small white form of the owner of such a yell. They flew in circles around the cavernous pit, using the updrafts to stay airborne.

"That's Tulin," Link told her, looking at the little boy with a sense of pride. "It looks like he's gotten a lot better at flying. When I first arrived he was barely able to lift himself."

Zelda watched Tulin, a smile growing on her lips at Link's words. She knew firsthand what it was like to struggle.

Link climbed up the ladder to the wooden Rito structure before helping her up after him. They were greeted by another white Rito, this one being far older. This was undoubtedly Teba. He was quite tall, towering over both of them.

"Link," He gave a nod in greeting to her knight. Then, he pinned his intense gaze on her. "And you, you're the one my wife told me about, Princess Zelda?"

She nodded, news really did travel. "Yes, and you're Teba?"

"Yeah. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Teba dipped his head before asking, "What brings you two here? Am I going to have to switch out all of the targets again, hero?"

Link chuckled lightly, rubbing his neck. "No, I won't be shooting any of them today. I see Tulin is flying well out there."

"Indeed he is," Teba said pridefully. "He'll be a fine Rito warrior one day. Just have to convince the wife to let me give him a bow."

Remembering Saki's disdain from before, Zelda had a feeling that would take a while.

"Well?" Teba asked, crossing his wings with a hint of impatience.

"Vah Medoh needs a pilot, and Link told me he thinks you're the best candidate of the Rito," Zelda explained.

"Is that so, Link? I'm honored you think so." He looked a bit surprised. "But, why does it need a pilot, exactly?"

Zelda quickly repeated what she had said to Kaneli. Teba hummed, mulling it over.

"So you think we should train future generations of pilots in combat. I agree with you wholeheartedly."

"Does that mean you'll pilot Medoh?" Link asked hopefully, sharing a look with her.

"I will," Teba confirmed, his attention directed to the boy that was diving through the air outside. "For the safety of the future generations, I will do it."

"Thank you, Teba," Zelda said gratefully, "All we have to do now is switch the controls over to you."

"Who controls it now?" He asked, curiously.

"Revali's spirit," Link answered for her. "I believe he may still remain inside Vah Medoh. You're not afraid of ghosts, are you Teba?"

Teba gave Link an unamused stare. "I'm afraid of nothing. It will be interesting to meet Master Revali, I've looked up to him for my entire life."

Zelda was admittedly a bit surprised by this. Does he know how pompous and rude Revali was? She shouldn't be thinking these things, she decided. Revali was a fine champion who gave his life for them all. That's all anyone had to know.

"Well? When do we get started?" Teba asked while heading to the deck to call for Tulin.

"Whenever you're ready," Zelda replied. "We'll head back to the village and wait."

-

Getting to Vah Medoh while it was perched ended up proving quite difficult. The travel gate was almost at a 90 degree angle, far too sheer for any warping. So, to board it, they had to take turns flying on Teba's back. As soon as they made it inside, finding purchase on the walls of the beast, it took off from its perch and began to fly like it had before.

"Oh, so he was just watching us struggle, huh?" Link muttered as they finally stood on the normal floor. The main control unit was just ahead.

"Relax," she placated her knight with a squeeze to his tense shoulder.

"Master Revali did that?" Teba asked in wonder.

"He's the only one who can control it right now, so yes," Link explained shortly. "I can't wait for a new pilot." His words were harsh, but Zelda knew he didn't truly mean them.

"Where is he?" She wondered aloud, walking towards the unit. As soon as she said that, she was answered.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Revali's voice filled the space they were in, and she turned to see the proud Rito champion hop down from an open window with exaggerated grace. His gaze locked on her. "Your Highness, it's been far too long."

As he approached them, Zelda couldn't take her eyes off of the shimmering blue glow surrounding him. He truly was a spirit. "Revali," she whispered.

Revali's eyes narrowed at Link, who stood beside her. " _Link_. You certainly took your time saving her, didn't you?" Even as he said this, the corners of his beak turned up in a small smile. Link huffed beside her, and Zelda reached for his hand. Revali's eyes followed the movement with keen interest, but he didn't comment. Instead, he turned to look at the third person in the room.

"And who is this? My replacement?" His beady eyes scrutinized Teba, who was staring at Revali with a frown.

"You're Master Revali? I thought you'd be taller," Teba observed bluntly, and Revali gasped, putting a wing to his chest like he was wounded. Beside her, Link couldn't hold in his quiet laughter.

"How utterly rude! What is your name, big guy?" Revali moved his wing to his hip, walking around the control terminal. "And why are you my replacement?"

"The name's Teba, Master Revali. I was the one who helped Link reach Medoh," the white Rito explained, arms crossed. Revali hummed.

"I knew he couldn't get here on his own." He laughed, before looking at Zelda once more. "You're awful quiet. Are you not happy to see me?"

She felt Link's searching gaze on her as he squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath before answering. "I am, I'm just...I'm.. I'm sorry." She looked down in shame. "You suffered because of me."

"Zelda," Link murmured, worry clear as he tightened his grip.

"Hero, tilt your girlfriend's chin up for me, would you?" Revali sounded much closer, and Zelda lifted her head without assistance. Revali stood directly in front of her, his transparent quality much clearer. "Your Highness, I'm quite offended that you would suggest such a thing."

"I'm sorry?" She offered again, confused. Link's hand moved to wrap around her hip now that the cat was out of the bag.

Revali continued. "I gave my life for Hyrule, Princess. Proudly. I never suffered, _especially_ not for you. Or Link, or anyone. I am sure the other champions would say something similar. So _don't_ beat yourself up over us. Alright?"

"A-alright," she acquiesced, sinking closer to Link, seeking the comfort only he could give. He chuckled lightly, before pressing a kiss to her hair.

"He's right, Zel," he told her in a whisper, and she had no choice but to accept it.

"Yoo hoo, we're still here," Revali loudly teased, nodding to Teba who didn't seem too surprised by the two of them. "Absolutely sickening. Did I miss a wedding?"

"Shut up, Revali," Link said, though he was smiling. "I think it's time to switch the controls over, huh Princess?"

"Sick of me already?" Revali asked, before shrugging. "Oh well, I suppose it's well past time I left this world.."

Zelda opened her mouth in confusion. "What? You're leaving?"

"Of course, once Vah Medoh is Teba's to control, there is no real tether to the physical world. I should warn you, Link, that that means my gift will no longer be yours to abuse. Though it would be funny to see you get stuck in a steep pit, I wouldn't be there to see it."

"Gee, thanks Revali," Link deadpanned, before giving the Rito a genuine smile. "Thank you for everything you've done. We likely wouldn't be here if it weren't for your work with Medoh against Ganon."

Revali raised a ghostly wing flippantly. "No need to thank me. And Princess, remember my words. You'll make a great Queen, but may I suggest you get rid of this loser by your side? Hylia help you all if he becomes King." Zelda frowned and was about to retort but he cut her off. " _Kidding_ , kidding. Maybe."

"Do you have any tips for controlling Vah Medoh, Master Revali?" Teba butt in.

"Pssh, it's like learning how to fly. You'll figure it out quickly, I know I did." Revali leaned up against the terminal. "Well? Flap to it."

Zelda reached for the slate hooked to Link's belt, ignoring his protests of saying he could unhook it for her and batting his hand away. She took it in two hands and headed over to the terminal. She beckoned to Teba. "Come here, please." Revali rolled his eyes.

Teba came over and looked at the slate she held curiously. "This device controls it?"

"In a way it does. You won't have this slate, you will be controlling Medoh telepathically," she explained, turning it in her hands. "This is just for manual use by others like Link and I."

"Huh? Telepathically?"

"You'll see," she sighed, pressing the slate to the control unit. The blue light of the controls flashed questioningly. "Assign pilot." She recalled the first time she did this with Revali.

Words appeared on the slate: _Need voice authorization by current pilot._

Zelda turned her gaze to Revali, who stood up straight.

"Revali," he said. "Reassign pilot."

_Reassigning pilot. Please say name._

Teba squinted at the screen's words. "Teba."

_Reassignment complete. Rebooting._

For a second the lights of the controls turned orange, and the Beast's propellers stopped churning. Zelda felt as Medoh began to turn downwards.

"Shit," Link ran over to her, grabbing the slate to warp them. But as soon as he reached her the lights turned blue again, and their descent was halted. Link let out a relieved sigh, wiping his brow. She giggled, reaching up to kiss him lightly.

Remembering Revali's reaction, she turned to see him, but he was gone. Only Teba remained, his eyebrows raised at them. She frowned, tucking against Link's side as she stared at where Revali last stood.

"May you rest easy, Revali, prided Champion of the Rito."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I hope adding Revali's spirit doesn't cause confusion, I rlly tried to make it sensible that he is still there, waiting.. Also Kaneli was a challenge to write, I'm still putting off adding the politics into things :') Zelda I feel your pain


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just fluff again, honestly could be read as a oneshot LOL anyways college starts tomorrow so I will need to focus more on that for a bit i’ll try to post regularly still.. long awaited surprise at the end!!

As Revali predicted, Teba was able to figure out Vah Medoh's controls quite quickly. He was still a bit puzzled by how exactly the telepathy worked, but he had Medoh flying smoothly nonetheless a few days later.

As for Link and Zelda, they had no reason to stay in Rito Village any longer. Link had them saying their goodbyes to everyone, Kass included, who seemed quite sad to see them go, but eventually they were walking back to the Rito Stable.

"Well, are we headed back home?" Zelda couldn't wait to be back in the privacy of Link's house. She missed being able to kiss him more often. If only he didn't insist on them keeping their relationship a secret. She couldn't really accept his reasoning for it. Why would anyone be mad about them?

"Not quite yet, Zel. Remember my promise to bring you to the best places in Hyrule? We'll be going somewhere special first," he explained with a grin.

"It's not somewhere cold, is it? I'm not wearing a Flameblade again."

Link's shoulders hunched. "It's in Hebra, so yes. But we can make spicy elixirs, unless you don't want to go?"

She mulled it over. Link had seemed excited about it, looking happier than he had been during their whole stay with the Rito. She couldn't say no. "We can go."

Link's face broke into a big smile and he pulled her in so he could press his lips to hers. Despite being a quick kiss, it had quite an effect on Zelda, her cheeks reddening and her heart constricting. She was glad to see he was becoming more forward with his kisses.

"Look, we've reached the stable," Link nodded to it as it grew closer. "You can pick spicy peppers while I deal with the horses?"

"Sounds like a plan," she replied warmly, always happy to be useful. She headed off to the first prickly bush she saw, the red peppers standing out against the brown grass. As far as she recalled, spicy peppers didn't make elixirs, only warm darners mixed with monster parts did. So, she wondered what kind of meal Link was planning to cook up for them. Probably something delicious.

As she carefully picked a seventh pepper off its stem, she felt as Link squatted beside her.

"The horses are being sent back to Dueling Peaks for us," he explained, helping her pick off a particularly difficult one. She gave him a thankful look.

"I thought we were riding them to wherever you're taking us," she said confusedly.

"And spend days out in the freezing Hebra tundra? I'd rather warp and not give you frostbite. You're safety is my first priority," he pointed out, before grabbing her pile of peppers, putting them in his tunic for easy carrying. "This looks like enough, let's go cook them into a fine spicy seafood fry."

-

After eating the wonderful lunch Link made, he warped them both with the slate to a shrine in the middle of the Hebra region. With the effect of the spicy food, and the added elixir Link already had in his slate, Zelda could barely feel the chill of being so far north.

Link's gloved hand met her own as he led her away from the small cave that housed the shrine. A little ways ahead of them Zelda could see a log cabin amidst the snowy field.

"Huh? Where are we, Link?" She asked, looking around. They seemed to be pretty high up, for she could see a good portion of southern Hyrule, including the Gerudo Highlands.

"We're pretty close to the Hebra Peak, which is where I want to take you. But we have time to kill before we go." Link raised a finger towards the cabin. "A woman named Selmie lives there. She's a retired shield surfing champion, the _Duchess of Downhill_. She lets people stay at her cabin to rest."

"Shield surfing?" Zelda repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Shield surfing," Link confirmed, eyes shining with mischief. "You're going to learn how to today."

Her eyes widened. "What?! Says who? I don't believe I agreed to this."

"It'll be fun," Link insisted, pulling her along towards Selmie's cabin. "And if you decide you don't like it, you can watch me, or we can just take it easy?"

He seemed quite passionate about the sport. Zelda admittedly was a little intrigued by the idea. How did it work? Was it safe? It had to be, or else Link wouldn't have suggested it. "I guess I'll try it," she sighed.

Just like earlier, Link's face lit up at her acceptance. He kissed her cheek, saying "You're the best, Zel," before putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her the rest of the way to the heated cabin where plumes of smoke were coming out of the chimney.

He knocked politely before pulling on the knob, the heavy door opening with practiced ease. How often did he come here?

"Hmm? Back for more, Link?" Selmie was an older woman with short blond hair that fell to a handkerchief she wore tied around her neck. Her teasing eyes were green, and Zelda couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to her. "Oh, who's this?"

Link's hand played with the hairs at the nape of her neck, making her shiver despite the heat as he answered the aged shield surfer. "This is my partner, Zel. I'm hoping to teach her how to shield surf."

She noticed he used her shortened name, likely to preserve anonymity. _Partner_ had her eyebrows raising.

"I see, she's very beautiful," Selmie said before addressing her with a kind smile. "Honey, don't worry, we'll get you shredding down snow slopes in no time. Your boy learned all he knows from me. Isn't that right, Link?"

She felt Link shrug. "I think I might've known a little before coming here. But yes, Selmie's taught me a lot."

"All you knew was how to fall down a hill," Selmie retorted with a laugh at his expense. "Probably where all those scars came from."

 _Only the one above his eyebrow_ , Zelda thought with a small giggle escaping her. Link gave her a searching gaze, a smile growing at the sound. She brought a hand up to tap at his eyebrow in explanation. His eyebrows scrunched. "That was a bomb's fault."

"Having a secret conversation, huh? I'm right, aren't I?" Selmie teased, before heading over and grabbing a shield from the wall. "Here, this soldier's shield should be good for a beginner. It's not as fast as smooth metal shields like the knight's shield." She held it out for Zelda to take. She did, running her fingers over the wooden ridges absentmindedly. "Well, are you ready to learn?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said anxiously, staring at the shield. She felt Link's breath on her ear as he leaned close.

"Remember, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he murmured, his hand falling from her shoulders and squeezing her arm, her hands being busy holding a shield.

"I want to," she insisted. She wanted to be brave, to show herself that she could do anything she put her mind to, like ruling a broken kingdom. What was a little exhilaration compared to that? She clutched the shield tighter, giving Link a smile to relieve his worries.

"Alright lovebirds," Selmie spoke, making Zelda blush and Link hold her tighter, "Let's head on out?"

They exited the heated cabin, Zelda feeling immediately relief as soon as the cold wind hit her. Selmie's cabin was far too hot when one was under the effect of a heat inducing elixir.

They were led to a drop off, it looking intimidatingly steep. Her eyes widened in trepidation.

"Don't worry, dear. It's not as bad as it looks, and you have the slower shield. I suggest you sit on it the first time, to get a feel for how it moves." Selmie made a gesture to the right and then left with her hands. "Whichever way you tilt it, it will go in that direction. If you fall off, you'll have the snow to cushion your fall."

"That's comforting," Zelda deadpanned, drawing a laugh from Link. He drew out the slate and materialized a knight's shield into his hands.

"I'll be with you the entire time, just follow where I go," Link told her while setting the shield on the ground. "You can slow down by leaning backwards and digging the shield into the snow. Selmie won't tell you that," he grinned.

"Why would you wanna slow down?" Selmie asked, aghast. "Won't beat any records doing that!" 

Link rolled his eyes before letting a hand rest on Zelda's shoulder. "Are you ready? Just sit on it and I'll get you started."

"And you'll be with me?" She verified, wide eyed as she put the shield down and sat.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he murmured, squatting down and placing his lips on her cheek. Selmie cooed from afar.

"You two are so cute, I'll see you back here in a bit. Need to get me one of those warping devices."

Zelda swallowed, gripping the shield under her securely. "I'm ready."

"Watch your fingers," Link cautioned, repositioning them, before placing his hands on her shoulders. "One, two, _three."_ He gave her a push, and Zelda's heart jumped to her throat as she began sliding down the mountain.

Link caught up with her immediately, pressing his foot to the back of his shield. He looked at ease, like standing on a moving shield wasn't a difficult feat at all. She couldn't help but admire him.

"To the right, Princess. Stop staring at me," Link called, a telling smirk in his voice. Zelda leaned to the right, and the shield brought her to the right, away from a steeper section of mountain. This wasn't too bad, she had to admit. A little exhilarating, but she could understand why Link enjoyed it.

"Shit, a lizalfos!" Link shouted, and Zelda could see the form of the monster coming up. She watched in amazement as Link took out his bow, he had taken to carrying a bow with him at all times since the Yiga incident, jumped with the shield still on his foot, slowed down mid air and shot a fire arrow at the creature, hitting it right in the head. The lizalfos evaporated into mist, and Link landed back on his shield like nothing happened.

Zelda leaned back so he could catch up to her. "Link, you're remarkable." She said it breathily.

"Go left. Thanks, glad you think so," he laughed. "Hopefully there's no more lizalfos."

"For their sake," she said, leaning to the left, letting out a joyful laugh. "I think I'm ready to go faster."

"Lean forward," he told her, before adding, "Another thing Selmie won't tell you. Race you to the end?"

"Your shield is faster," she argued pointedly.

"And you're lighter," he refuted, before leaning forward and shouting. "Better catch up!" He disappeared down the snow slopes, and Zelda pushed her shield faster.

-

He ended up letting her win, though he tried to deny it numerous times. They also ended up warping back to the shrine and going again, only that time Zelda was on the same shield as him. She ended up losing that time, because she made Link promise not to hold back.

The third time they went down the mountain, Zelda was standing on the shield. It was way more exhilarating, and she had a lot more fun once she got the hang of it.

She had never done anything quite like this in her life. Before meeting Link, the best thing she'd done was read books in the library, and occasionally she'd play chess. The Link she first fell in love with would take her for secret walks outside the castle at night, to see the night life of castle town. She learned how the common people danced one of those nights. Now, the new version of Link, who she found herself falling even more deeply in love with, had her doing stuff she'd never imagined, like paragliding and racing their horses across Hyrule Field, and now, shield surfing.

"Zelda?" Link called, bringing her out of her thoughts. She focused her gaze on him, questioningly. "It's going to get dark out soon, I still want to bring you up Hebra Peak."

"Can we eat first?" She asked, her stomach feeling empty. She got to her feet from where she was resting her legs after their fifth time down the mountain. It really was a workout to stay upright, she'd likely be sore tomorrow.

"I never turn down eating," Link teased, pulling her close so he could nuzzle her cheek as he warped them back. She swore she could still feel him as they warped.

They headed into Selmie's cabin, where they were assaulted with the sweltering heat of the fire. She fanned herself off while Link addressed Selmie.

"We're going to make food, would you like some?"

"I'd love some. Did you two have fun out there? Your girl learns pretty fast, she was _shredding_ the snow. My title as the best shield surfer is threatened," Selmie cackled.

Zelda rubbed at her neck, feeling abashed. Link smiled as he saw her movement. "I don't know about that. I'm sure you're far better."

"Maybe when I was young, hon. Now my bones are starting to hurt when I do more than stand up," she joked, before waving a hand. "Go on outside, I know how hot you must be."

Zelda gave her a thankful smile before hurrying outside with Link, where they sat by the cooking pot. He set a fire and immediately placed in some meat. At her curious look, he explained.

"It'll freeze otherwise."

Was that how cold it was? Zelda couldn't tell. She sat back and watched as Link seared the meat.

They brought in the meat skewers once they were done, and took a seat at Selmie's table. The woman gratefully accepted Link's cooking, sitting across from the pair.

"So, where did you two meet? Link never told me he had a lady, so I assume it's a new thing?" She asked conversationally. Zelda looked to Link, who stared back.

"He saved me from monsters, and we started traveling together," Zelda settled on a half truth. It truly wasn't too far from what recently happened. She certainly couldn't say they met when he was forced into being her knight.

"I see, very sweet. And you're taking her up Hebra Peak?" She directed at Link. He nodded. "Romantic, the sky should be pretty clear tonight."

What was up there? She couldn't wait to find out.

They finished their skewers quickly, and Link and Zelda said a farewell to Selmie before heading out. They began to make their way up the rest of the mountain. It didn't look _too_ far, but her legs were going to hate her even _more_ tomorrow.

"Lizalfos," Link pointed to a shape in the snow. "Want to see another one of the champion's gift?"

"Ah, why not," she said, and Link grinned before snapping his fingers. She watched, transfixed as a bolt of lightning struck the lizalfos, disintegrating it. "That's Urbosa's! Her spirit's still with us?" 

"They all are," Link reminded her, helping her up a big rock. "Except Revali, but I have Daruk's shielding power too. And you know about Mipha's." 

"So I'll get to see her again, just like Revali?" She asked hopefully. Link nodded after a moment of thought.

"I don't see why not. She's proud of you, you know?"

She was surprised. "I didn't know that. What about me is she proud of?" 

"Probably of how strong you are, just like I am." He said this with a certainty that made her heart skip a beat. Of course. She hid a smile as they continued.

Soon enough, they reached the peak. Zelda heaved out a breath as she leaned on her knees tiredly. Once she was breathing normally again, she looked up, and drew in another breath.

From atop Hebra Peak, she could see all of Hyrule. From the Gerudo Desert to Death Mountain, all of it was revealed to her eyes. "Wow. How high up are we?"

"Pretty high," Link said, and she laughed, him joining in immediately. "I wish I knew the exact amount, Zelda."

"That's alright," she said, shifting on her feet in the snow. Her legs were tired, she wanted to sit down but it was too snowy up here, she would get soaked to the bone. If only she had Link's Snowquill set, which was waterproof. Her eyes lingered on his trousers and he noticed.

"What is it?" He asked, looking down. "I don't have something on me, do I? I once got an ice chuchu stuck to me. Luckily I was wearing these, or I would've been frozen solid."

She chuckled at the image that brought, before shaking her head. "I was just jealous that you could sit without getting soaked pants. Are you not tired after climbing?"

Link shook his head. "I'm used to it, but here," he plopped himself down onto the snow next to a rock, his legs crossed. "Come sit."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "On you? Won't you be uncomfortable?"

"Not in the slightest, Princess," Link grinned, patting his leg. "Come on, I don't bite, _usually_." She flushed as she realized his meaning, but found herself letting him pull her into his lap. Her legs thanked her immediately, and she sunk back against Link's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "See? Much better." He pressed a kiss to her hair, and she felt him look up. "The clouds should pass soon, I think."

She tilted her head up to see the aforementioned clouds. The sky was dark, the sun having set while they were climbing. She sighed contentedly, resting her head on Link's shoulder. He hummed, his hand finding hers and his fingers slipping between her own. They spent a few minutes in a peaceful silence that Link ended up breaking.

"Zelda, look up," he murmured into her ear, and she brought her gaze to the sky.

She was met with an array of different colored lights shining in the sky, shifting gently and changing shape, like waves on a shoreline. Green, red, and blue was all she saw, with some purple. She was entranced by them, letting out a breath of disbelief. "What.. what are these?"

"I've heard them be called the Goddess Lights," Link explained in a murmur, shifting back a little so that she didn't crane her neck to see. "The green is Farore, red is Din, and the blue is Nayru. I like to believe this is where the dragons disappear to, and they're all here tonight. Otherwise a color would be missing."

She was captivated by his voice as he told her about what she was seeing. She could believe it, the way the lights moved was similar to the way Farosh had moved across Lake Floria. Green was the most prominent color in the sky.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, and Link's breath caught beneath her before he cleared his throat.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered, and she felt as he nuzzled her cheek, pressing a few soft kisses there. " _Goddess,_ I.." He trailed off, and Zelda could feel his heart beating more quickly against her back. She drew her attention away from the sky and looked at Link questioningly. His eyes were gazing at her in a way she'd never seen before.

"What is it, Link?" She asked, turning a little. Link's hand dropped away from her own and he brought it to cup her cheek instead. His thumb ran against her skin a few times and he swallowed, steeling himself as his heart steadied.

" _I love you."_

It came out very quietly, Zelda nearly not catching it. But she did.

Her heart felt like it had stopped working for a moment as she stared at the mouth that had uttered the words she'd been waiting to hear for what seemed like a lifetime. The corners turned down into a frown, and she looked back at the blue eyes shining with love, only they held a bit of hurt.

"Zelda?" He asked in a small voice. Her eyes widened as she realized she hadn't responded. Her brain not working enough to form words, she opted to show him instead, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers. He let out a muffled sound of surprise as she brought her hand to his face and kissed him forcefully. He fell back against the snow, his hair getting wet as his lips opened under her own, and she took the opportunity to properly acquaint their tongues.

He didn't stop her. His hand cupped the nape of her neck, tangling in her hair as he delved his tongue into her mouth, panting out a breath as he tasted her. It was admittedly a bit messy, both of them being inexperienced, but neither paid it any mind. Link hummed before pulling away enough to speak. "Zelda?" His eyes were closed and their foreheads were pressed together. She knew what he was looking for.

"I love you, Link," she declared, his name being muffled as his lips claimed hers again. She could feel him smiling into it, unable to contain his joy at her words. She couldn't fault him for it, feeling the same way. He nipped at her bottom lip softly before soothing it with his tongue, reminding her that _yes_ , he does bite.

All of a sudden, with their lips still locked, Zelda felt a biting chill and she pulled away with a gasp. "The elixir wore off."

"Fuck," Link cursed, getting up with her still in his arms. He quickly grabbed the slate, and warped them back to Hateno. The autumn night was cold, and Link rushed them back to the safety of his home.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, I forgot about the elixir."

She shook her head, pressing him against the wall and stealing another kiss. "That's quite alright, Link. I love you anyways."

His eyes darkened at her words and he picked her up, kissing her soundly as he carried her up the stairs to the loft. "I love you more," he murmured as he deposited her onto their bed. He kissed her again after climbing on top of her, whispering "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda," reverently between each press of his lips. Zelda let out a small sound of contentedness, finding herself wanting more. She let her hand slip under his Snowquill tunic, feeling the bare skin of his back. Link gasped, disconnecting their lips. "Your fingers are freezing, Zel."

He shifted off of her, laying next to her and taking her fingers in his still gloved hands. He pulled the gloves off and rubbed her hands between them. Zelda rolled her eyes at his protectiveness.

"We should really get out of these snowy clothes," she noted, pulling her hand away. Link gave her a wicked grin in response.

"Is this your attempt at getting me naked, Zelda?"

"What if it was?" She asked coquettishly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Link's eyebrows rose in surprise at her forwardness. She simply smirked.

"As much as I'd like to, I'm still courting you properly, my love," he said, pushing back some hair that fell in front of her eyes.

She huffed in irritation. "You and your courting is going to drive me insane."

"I know," he teased, before sitting up and pulling off his tunic. Her eyes widened with a blush as she settled her gaze on the scar taking up his right side. "You're right about changing, may I have a little privacy?"

She grumbled under her breath as she went to change downstairs. " _Tease._ Why do I love him?"

"I heard that," Link called from above her. "I love you too, Zel."

"You heard wrong," she said as she made her way back up, now in her light sleepwear. Link's eyes drifted downwards before meeting hers again. "I said I hate you."

Link feigned a wounded look, grabbing for her when she sat on the bed. "Show me how much."

She moved to hit him lightly with her fist, but he just caught her wrist and pulled her down so he could kiss her again. As she slipped under the covers with him, she noticed he never put a shirt back on. Respecting his decision to take things slow, she only ran her hand across his narrow back, which had him sighing into their kiss. He tangled their tongues again, more practiced this time.

His arms wrapped around her waist as they pulled away to sleep. She found herself drifting off as Link pressed kisses to the crown of her head. "Goodnight, my love."

If she said it back, she couldn't remember as she slipped away into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whopping 6,000 words.. Letting some plot slip in to my zelink story what!

The sun shining and the sound of ducks flying south for the winter was what caused Link's eyes to flutter open the morning after their trip to Hebra Peak. He was met with the sight of his beloved princess inches away, breathing softly in her slumber.

They were turned towards each other, Zelda with her hand resting on Link's scarred side, making the sensitive skin there tingle pleasantly. She didn't seem repulsed by it, which he was glad for.

A good few inches down, he could feel another part of him that had woken up before him.

With a deep breath, he tried to will it away, but all his mind could think of was the feeling of her tongue against his, and her hands running across his back last night. It only grew worse. He sighed through gritted teeth, he would need to deal with it privately. At least Zelda seemed to understand, he thought, blushing as he remembered her brushing her thigh against it in Rito Village.

 _Fuck, stop thinking about that, Link._ He bit his cheek, using the pressure of his teeth to redirect his thoughts. As his _issue_ throbbed, so did his cheek between his molars. Goddesses, he was in trouble.

Zelda shifted in front of him, her movement causing the sleeve of her light shirt to shift, exposing her shoulder to Link's eyes. The respectful part of him wanted to look away, but the other part of him, the one whom he really tried to suppress, wanted him to place his lips there, to taste her skin. The most difficult part about it was, he knew she wouldn't mind. He took a shuddering breath, and came to a decision. The latter part of him won.

Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her shoulder, breathing her in. Zelda drew in a breath, coming into semi-consciousness quickly. "Mm, Link?"

Link kissed her shoulder again, letting his tongue swipe against her skin, flooding his mouth with her taste. She was divine, and he wanted more. He began to kiss away from her shoulder, up her neck, flicking his tongue out every now and then, drawing a shaky breath from her.

Zelda was definitely awake now, her hand flying up to grasp the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. " _Link_ , what has gotten into you? Not that I mind."

He brushed his lips against her neck, nipping her lightly, causing her to gasp, before smiling against her. "I love you," he murmured in response to her, kissing at her jaw next. Zelda's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling at him. He moved back, looking at her with what he knew were darkened eyes.

"I love you too," she told him with a huge smile, one that Link covered with his own as he sealed his lips over hers, kissing her soundly and pulling her closer to him. He felt her leg nudge against his problem, and she sucked in a breath as she felt the same thing.

"Ignore it," he told her breathily between kisses, running his hand through her silky strands. He loved everything about her, she was perfect in his eyes.

Zelda made a sound of disappointment that Link understood, but she didn't press him on the matter. She was content to give his tongue entrance when he begged, and Link felt himself throb again. He had to stop, before it was too late.

Kissing her for a few moments more, Link pulled away with a deep breath, his heart racing. Zelda's lips were swollen from his kisses, as he was sure his were. He gave her a pained smile, running his thumb over her cheek. "You're going to be the death of me, I swear it, love."

She looked at him incredulously. " _Me?_ You're the one who started it!" But she still had a smile, her cheeks reddening at his newly favored term of endearment. She rested her head on his arm, green eyes staring into his own as they collected themselves. Her stomach made a growling noise not long after.

"Hungry, my love?" he asked, a light teasing in his tone. She nodded, sitting up which caused her shirt to shift lower. Link averted his eyes, the way he should've earlier.

"Can you make us honeyed crepes?" she requested. If there was one thing Zelda loved to eat, it was sugar for breakfast.

Link pulled himself up after her, grabbing the slate and pulling out his champions tunic. "Of course, I just need to wash up first." _And get rid of this issue_. He certainly didn't add that aloud.

"Alright," Zelda responded, letting him climb out of bed. He pecked her on the cheek before heading out to the bathhouse.

-

As he headed back to the house, he felt a tad guilty for pleasuring himself to the thought of Zelda. Though, he doubted it was the first time. Surely she drove him crazy a hundred years ago? No, he probably had more restraint back then. At least his former self never had the constant nagging memory of her touching his junk. He shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts.

Entering their home, Link immediately started making the crepes at the newly added kitchen area, courtesy of Bolson. It only costed him a thousand rupees to add a working stove and stovetop, which were hard to come by nowadays. He remembered the castle's kitchens, a place he frequented, and the many kinds of cookware it held. Hyrule had seemingly lost a good potion of the technology from back then. Something would have to be done. Perhaps the Sheikah knew?

Zelda watched with interest as he poured the crepe batter into a pan. "Why don't you pour more in?"

"Because, Zel, you asked for crepes not pancakes," he said jokingly with a light laugh, quickly finishing the first crepe and placing it on a plate. The rest joined it quickly after, and he set to pouring honey and sprinkling powdered sugar onto them. He placed the two finished plates on the table and pulled out her chair for her to sit. "Enjoy."

As she licked some honey off her fingers halfway into her meal, Zelda spoke. "I think we should go visit Purah today. I want to talk to her about something important."

Link looked up curiously. "Sure, we can go there, what's the problem?"

Her eyebrows pulled together as she stared at the back of her hand. "It's my powers. I don't know why I can barely use them anymore, my mother could use them easily while she was alive and there was no confirmed Calamity yet. I guess it makes sense they'd dwindle after a hundred years but.." she trailed off with a sigh, letting her hand fall flat next to her fork. Link's eyes lingered on the faint triforce that adorned it.

"It doesn't seem fair to you?" He guessed, finishing her sentence.

"It doesn't," she admitted, eyes dropping in shame. "I know that sounds childish of me."

He shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "No, you're right, it's not fair. You struggled a lot to get them, you should still get to use them. You're the holder of the triforce."

"Not anymore, it seems.." Zelda sighed, fiddling with her fork. "Hopefully Purah can help me figure something out."

"I'm sure you will," Link offered supportively. "Even _if_ they're gone, it doesn't make a difference to me. I think you're perfect with or without them."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Link. I had a feeling you'd think such. Let's hurry up and finish these delicious crepes, shall we?"

Link didn't need to be told twice. He kept a calculating eye on her as he ate.

Afterwards, they found themselves traveling the familiar path up to Purah's lab. For once, Nikki and Amira had other things to gossip about other than Link's private life. Oh, how he wanted to set that Amira straight. Soon they passed Nebb, who they both kindly waved at, and eventually they were headed up the hill. That's when Zelda decided to mention an important bit of information.

"Link, my legs are killing me, can we please teleport up?"

He'd stupidly forgotten that she'd be in pain after their expedition yesterday. Her legs weren't put through abuse like his. But why had she gone all this way? He decided to ask her.

"I wanted to see the people of the village. Now that we've visited one race, I have begun seeing this place in a different light. If I am to rule, what would Hateno think of a monarchy?" Zelda explained, and Link understood.

"Well? Have any takeaways other than burning muscles?" He asked, unhooking the slate from his belt.

"Not yet, unfortunately," she mused, before coming into his space to warp. "I will need to speak to them to get a better grasp at what they'd think."

Link warped them up to Purah's, before offering, "If you want, I can talk to them about it? That way you won't feel awkward seeing as you _are_ the princess."

"Would you? That wouldn't be a nuisance for you?" She asked, her eyes shining with uncertainty. Link tipped her chin up and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Nothing I do for you is a nuisance to me, Zelda," he said simply, before knocking on Purah's door.

"That better not be Link!" Purah shouted as they entered. "Just kidding, I heard your voices! What can I do for you?"

Zelda quickly explained. "Last time I was here you told me to come back to talk about my powers."

"Does that mean you figured things out with lover boy? You were gone for almost two weeks, you know!" Purah accused with a pointed frown. 

Had it already been two weeks since he started courting Zelda? He mentally did the math, and it seemed so. It certainly felt longer, though it made sense it would since he did spend every waking moment with her. Lucky him.

"Yes, Purah, we figured things out. We went to Rito Village for three days as well," Zelda responded.

Purah's eyes widened noticeably. "Really? You told them your identity? Also, congratulations. It's about damn time."

Zelda sighed resignedly. "Yes, they know I'm Princess Zelda. Vah Medoh has a new pilot too, Teba. As for Kaneli, I didn't tell him of my plans to restore my family's throne. I'm hoping to next time we visit."

"Blah, _blah_. I don't care about all that stuff like my sister does. I'm happy for you, though! Now, what about your powers? You had said they were weakened last time." Purah tapped her fingers on the table as she peered at Zelda with interest through her glasses.

"They are, I was wondering if you had any idea how I would go about fixing them?"

"Princess, I'm a scientist, I work with physical things, not _magic_ ," Purah stated, and Zelda shrank a little. Link sent a glare to Purah, and the small Sheikah backtracked. "But, I may have an idea..."

"Really? What is it?" Zelda asked hurriedly, her hope returning.

"Well, you spent a lot of time trying to unlock them by doing a certain thing, right? Remind me what that was?"

"You think praying at the springs would help?" Zelda surmised, sounding thoughtful.

Purah snapped her fingers. "Precisely! The goddesses eventually heard you, did they not? So they should be more willing to listen now that you've harnessed their power? Aren't you like the embodiment of Hylia?"

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Zelda huffed.

"It's alright, Princess, we're not all born geniuses," Purah said boastfully. "Take Link for example. Idiot boy used to stand on tables when he talked to people."

"Hey!" he protested. He admittedly only did that to annoy people. Which it definitely did.

"I'm not surprised," Zelda chuckled, and Link gave her a surprised look followed by an exaggerated pout. "Oh shush, you. I remember what you did to Paya."

"Huh? What did you do to my grandniece?" Purah butted in.

"I apologized for that!" Link brought a hand to his head in exasperation. Zelda smiled at him teasingly. His jaw dropped, she was being impish! "You.." That drew a giggle out of her, and Link was about to cut off her laugh with a kiss when he remembered their audience. "Alright, alright. Visit the goddess springs you say? Got it."

"Is that all you came here for?" Purah questioned, a bit unhappily. "Princess, I've almost figured out how to fix my age regression..."

"Of course I'd love to help, Purah!" Zelda assured, leaving Link's side to approach the table Purah stood at. She looked back at Link with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'll be fine back at home," Link told her reassuringly. He could stand to spend some time brushing up on his skills with the sword. "Here, take the slate, I'll paraglide down." He handed it to her, before hesitating in her space. He stared at her lips for a moment, then placed a kiss right next to them, on her cheek.

"That's no fun, kiss her, Linky!" Purah protested. Link rewarded her with a weirded out look, before turning to leave. "Bah, whatever!"

"See you at home," Link called before exiting the lab. It wasn't until he was gliding above the hills that he realized he had called it 'home' twice. Because that's what it had become.

\- -

A few days later Link came to the decision to teach Zelda how to cook. What brought this on, one may ask? The answer was simple: her absolutely _poor_ attempt at making pancakes.

It happened that morning, when she woke up before him, a very rare occurrence indeed. Apparently, she had slipped out of bed and decided to surprise him by making him a delicious meal of syrupy pancakes. What he woke up to instead, was the smell of smoke and burning flour, and Zelda's alarmed shout. She had nearly set the house on fire, and Link couldn't figure out _how_ she messed up that badly.

She was downcast after the whole ordeal, muttering to herself as Link cleaned the pan of burnt pancake remnants.

"Zelda, I'm sure they were going to be delicious," he tried to comfort her. She only frowned at his words.

"If I didn't ruin them.."

"Maybe the stovetop is faulty," he offered, though he truly doubted it. Zelda seemed to as well, if her look of disbelief was anything to go by. "How about this? I'll whip us up some pancakes now, since I'm hungry," he rubbed his stomach to punctuate his words. "And later we can teach you how to cook a meal of your choice. Sound good?"

Zelda pursed her lips in thought, before shrugging once. "I guess.."

And that is what brought them to the present, them both standing at the kitchen area, the sun now well past midday. Link crossed his arms as he regarded Zelda, an eyebrow quirked.

"Well, chef Zelda? What have you picked out for us today?"

She bit her lip as she stared at the stovetop in thought. "What's easy? For an apparent beginner like me, that is."

"Soup." Link said immediately. "Any kind, really. And rice. You overcooked it last time," he was recalling the first thing she'd cooked for him when he was bedridden.

"Oh, my apologies it wasn't to your liking," she groused, before coming to a decision. "How about we mix the two things? Soup and rice?"

"I like the way you think, Princess," Link said while grinning, laying his hand on her shoulder to squeeze it gently, affectionately. "But what kind of soup?"

"Poultry soup?" She proposed, head tilted. Link wasn't surprised she'd want to learn how to cook his favored meat.

"Alright, poultry it is."

He started them off with the rice. "First we're going to boil some water, do you know how to do that?"

Zelda smacked his arm as she grabbed the pan from him. "I wasn't born yesterday, Link. Of course I know how."

He laughed, he was only teasing. He stood back and out of her way as she went to work boiling the water. He made a few unnecessary comments like 'good form' and 'look at you', which drew small giggles from her. Eventually they had the water boiling on the stovetop. Link was about to tell her the next step when she interrupted him, taking the slate off of him.

"I know how to make rice. Apparently I just _overcook_ it _,_ " she huffed while getting rice into the boiling water. She clapped her hands together once when it was well underway. She leveled a gaze at Link. "Teach me how to cook poultry."

Thus, the real teaching began. Link spent a lot of time explaining the proper methods of cooking meat on the stovetop, being sure to reiterate the importance of seasoning generously before cooking anything numerous times. Zelda listened attentively, letting him guide her through each step, never allowing him to take over despite how much he wanted to. Eventually they had the cooked poultry all cut up and simmering in the soup Zelda quickly prepared.

"The rice," Link said, getting her attention from where she was stirring the pot of soup. "It should be done now. See how all the water is gone?"

"It doesn't need longer?" She peered at the rice, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"No, that's how you end up overcooking it, Zelda," Link explained, and let her put the finished rice off to the side. She stuck her tongue out at him as he stirred the soup for her, before nudging him out of the way with her hip. Link gaped at her, before a smirk found its way onto his lips. She wanted to play, huh? Bad news for her, he was adept at playing games. Surely she knew that by now.

He let her begin stirring the soup again, stepping behind her. He watched her stir, scrutinizing her technique. The way she was doing it was going to make her wrist hurt later.

Without a warning, he stepped up so that her back was against his front, and he leaned his head over her shoulder and through her curtain of hair, murmuring, "You're doing that wrong."

At his first touch, Zelda nearly jumped out of her skin. He could see that her right cheek was flushed, the left one likely as well. She blew out a breath, before asking, "How so?"

Link ran his hand down her bare arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake before taking the hand that held the stirring spoon. He readjusted her grip so that she didn't need to utilize her wrist. Then, to top things off, he turned his head and kissed her neck lightly, just enough to make her gasp and turn around, dropping the spoon. But he had already slipped away and was readying some endura carrots for chopping.

Zelda made a noise of disgruntlement before turning back to the pot. Link watched her in the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to the carrots and beginning to slice them into bite size bits. A little while in, he called over, "You know, you don't need to stir that continuously. Only occasionally, Zel."

"Mhm," she hummed, sounding closer. _Much_ closer. He flitted his eyes to the right to see that she was standing in his space, much like he had done to her before. He froze, feeling her heat radiating next to his.

"Zel?" He questioned, placing the knife down and gripping the edge of his work surface. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him. At least, not in words. He felt a foreign sensation, one that was overly pleasant. Zelda's lips on his neck as she leaned up and placed a more forceful kiss there, letting herself linger for a moment before she disappeared from his space altogether. Sucking in a breath, Link pushed himself away from the counter and whipped around to look for her. She was back in front of the stove. It seemed two could play at this game, and Zelda was quite good herself.

"What's wrong?" She questioned innocently, stirring the pot. Both literally and figuratively. Link gave her a predatory glance as he approached, before taking the spoon out of her hand and placing it to the side so it didn't fall into the soup. "Hmm?" She sounded a bit breathless as he backed her towards a wall, with no escape. "This doesn't seem very courtly, Link." She gulped, her effort to tease him dampened by how red she was. "In fact, it's quite the opposite."

He growled under his breath, before cupping her head in his hand and pulling her lips to his. She breathed out in surprise, and Link nudged her up against the wall, protecting her head with his hand as he became more forceful with his kiss. She made a noise which he swallowed with his tongue, swirling it into her mouth.

He started a mental timer as he redirected his kisses to her neck, his newly discovered second favorite place to kiss, right after her supple lips. Feeling a bit daring, he moved to a sensitive spot right under her ear, and began to suck lightly at the skin there.

"Oh!" Zelda cried out, her head tilting up so that Link could have better access. "L-Link, the soup!" He pointedly ignored her worries, and bit at the spot after letting go with a quiet pop. She was becoming more breathy, her hands scrambling to find purchase on his back. Link counted down the remaining seconds, and pulled away as soon as a whole minute passed since he began his passionate assault. She looked at him, dazed and confused, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Time to stir the soup again," Link told her with a wink, stepping away and heading over to do just that. Zelda was still frozen against the wall, and Link felt a sense of pride that he was able to turn the Princess of Hyrule into such a mess with just his kiss. It was as Link was dumping the carrots in, that she recollected herself.

"Remind me to taunt you more often," she rasped, returning to his side so she could watch him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Perhaps, my love," Link responded, letting her watch the bubbling from his shoulder. It was a pleasant pressure. They spent a few minutes in peaceful silence, before Link turned the fire off. "It's done. Just need to add the rice, and then you'll have officially made your first gourmet meal."

Zelda lifted her head excitedly, and headed over to the rice. She dumped it into the soup, and Link quickly stirred it in. Using the slate, he produced two bowls and began sloshing the soup evenly into them both.

"You know, normal people have dish cabinets," Zelda commented as he worked, and he gave her a look of confusion.

"Why would I unnecessarily take up space when it fits in the slate? Besides, normal is boring." He finished filling the bowls, and moved to place them onto their dining table. Or, really, their only table. They sat. "I think you should try it first, a real chef always tests their food before serving it." He gave her a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes before dipping a spoon into the soup, bringing the steaming liquid and poultry to her lips. Link was about to warn her of how hot it was when she blew on it. Once it was an acceptable temperature, she took a bite.

"Mmm," she hummed appreciatively, "I made this?"

Link took his own bite, not minding the scalding broth. It was indeed as good as he expected. "You make a fine soup, chef Zelda."

"Guess I'll be making the food from now on?" Zelda said teasingly, to which Link vehemently shook his head.

"I disagree with that plan. Maybe after you learn how to make pancakes without setting the house ablaze?"

She scrunched her nose with a frown. Link laughed, nudging her foot with his.

"I'm kidding, love. You can make us soup. And maybe rice." He'd teach her the rest eventually. They had time.

-

Link remembered the favor he promised to Zelda about talking to the common people the next day. His results? They were quite conclusive.

He had headed out while Zelda was writing in her research journal about the properties of hightail lizards, brought on by him showing her his collection of elixirs. She had been very intrigued by the hasty elixirs, wondering how something could synthesize extra speed in a person. So, she had him catch a lizard for her which she then had skittering around their house while she fished out her journal.

The first person he approached with his questioning was Ivee outside the general store. She had greeted him with a warm 'Hullo!', but she seemed a bit apprehensive about his presence. Link was a little confused until he remembered who her mother was; Amira. No doubt that crazy woman tried pressuring her daughter into fancying him. He decided he should make this quick.

"Just a quick little question," he explained, rubbing his head awkwardly. "A bit of a random one I suppose. Do you know of the princess of old?"

Ivee tilted her head, leaning on her broom. "Which one? The Zora princess that died to the Calamity? Or the Hylian one that holds it back in the castle?"

"You know she held it back? And yes, the Hylian." He was glad to hear that people knew of Zelda's sacrifice. Surely that meant they were thankful for her.

"Yeah, everyone knows of the century old story. Uma reminds us all whenever she gets the chance. What about her? I'm afraid I don't know too much about her, I should warn you," Ivee professed with a frown.

"That's alright." Link already knew tons about her, he fondly noted. "I was wondering, what if she was saved? From the castle, that is."

Ivee seemed the think about it. She shrugged. "That would be nice, I guess. Even nicer since the Calamity would be gone, I hope. Though she'd probably be quite old, wouldn't she? Is she even still alive?"

Link held in a sigh. Ivee was probably not the best choice of person to ask. "I'm not sure, but thank you for answering. See you around." Maybe he should ask Uma? The woman was born during the Age of Burning Fields. Would she know more? Link walked away from Ivee, and found the woman in question sitting at her spot by the tree.

"Oh, young man, Link was it?" Uma croaked when he approached. He nodded, and she gave him a gummy smile. "Good, good, would you like to hear a story from a time long passed?"

"I believe I already heard this one, Uma. I do have some questions about the princess of that time," Link explained kindly, patiently. The old woman's wrinkled eyebrows rose.

"I see... My mother spoke fondly about her, the poor little thing she was. She lost so much, all of her friends, those who were meant to fight back against the Calamity.. All perished, leaving her to face the beast alone.." Uma shook her head sadly. "And then started the Age in which i was born."

Link nodded along with her words. Then he repeated the question he asked Ivee. "What if she was saved?"

Uma chuckled. "That would be nice to see. She'd be older than me, which would be quite the feat for a Hylian. Sadly, she didn't have any heirs so there'd be no restoration of Hyrule's monarchy. Not that we'd really need it here in Hateno. Our village here is self-sufficient, you see."

Link grimaced. This was not the answer he wanted. But, what could he do? "I see. Thank you for your time."

"I've seen you with that girl, she looks a lot like the princess we speak of. Be sure to treat her like one," Uma advised, and Link smiled.

"I'll try my best."

He had one last person to ask, the head of Hateno Village, Reede. He would probably be in his house. So, Link headed there.

He knocked politely, something he only started doing since freeing Zelda. At the faint 'Come in!' he entered.

"Ah, Link, it's nice to see you. You've been seen around here more frequently, haven't you?" Reede was a kind middle aged man. His welcoming nature towards Link was part of the reason he bought the house.

"Yes, I've been home a lot. I live here now," Link informed, and Reede made a pleased sound of surprise.

"That's wonderful! And my wife said she's seen a girl with you?"

Link rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Yes. I'm living with her for the time being."

"Yes, yes, and she also said that she looked like the princess of old, even shares the same name!" Reede noted, and Link's eyes shot to his apprehensively. "I see I hit a sore spot. Sorry bud.. but I've had my suspicions about you. You see, I am the head of the village for a reason, and it's not my good looks. Tell me Link, that sword on your back, it's the hero's, isn't it?"

Link's eyes flitted to the Master Sword. He sighed, before nodding. "Yes."

"And that girl is Princess Zelda. Still as young as the day it all began, just as you are, Hylian champion." Reede surmised.

"How did you figure us out? Nobody else in the village blinks twice about my sword, and they all assume Z- the princess is old," Link asked, thoroughly puzzled.

Reede gave him a sympathetic smile. "I come from a noble bloodline, Link. My father's grandfather was the Earl of Hateno, and so we grew up on stories and even _paintings_ of the royal family. The sword of evil's bane as well."

"Why not say something sooner? Why now?" He was a bit irritated that he wasn't as invisible as he originally thought in Hateno. Goddesses, people here were _aware_ Zelda was special to him.

"I wanted to give you two some space, the princess especially. I assume the Calamity is gone?" At Link's nod he hummed. "I guessed as much, there's been an air of peace since you returned. Less monsters, according to traveling traders."

"You haven't told the village about your suspicions," Link stated with a questioning intonation.

"Not yet, I wanted to be sure. And that would bring some questioning about your princess, wouldn't it? Is she dead? Alive? Who's that girl with the same name and beauty?" Reede listed of the worries that Link had.

"I am grateful for that," Link admitted with a small smile. "She's.. been through a lot. More than anyone should be. She needed time to unwind."

"I can tell you care quite a bit for her," Reede observed, to which Link remained outwardly impassive to. "I'd like to inform the village of the Calamity's elimination. Would you say she's ready for what that might entail?"

Link thought about it. They had already began broadcasting her return in Rito Village, but that was far from here. They lived in this village. But the truth would get out eventually, wouldn't it? He also didn't want the people to live in fear any longer. So, he nodded. "I think she'll be alright. Thank you for being so considerate."

"It's the only thing I could offer," Reede stated solemnly. Link frowned, he knew what that likely meant.

"So if she were to reinstate the monarchy, you wouldn't be on board," he guessed.

"Hateno has been independent for a century, with no issues. Sorry lad," Reede apologized, looking genuinely unhappy about letting him down.

"Thank you for letting me know," Link said with a sigh. It was time to head home, and give Zelda the less than favorable news.

"Tell her highness I'm sorry as well," Reede said as Link left. "And that it's only because I think of the people that live here, what's best for them."

Link gave him a strained smile before leaving his home, immediately warping back to the shrine. He headed back over the bridge with his fists clenched. Why couldn't things be easy?

As soon as he opened the door to his house, he heard Zelda's protests.

"No, no! Don't open that, no!!" He looked down and watched as the hightail lizard hightailed it out of there. He brought his sheepish gaze back to Zelda, who had a deep frown etched across her lips from where she stood.

"Sorry, did you need it for your research? I can go chase down another one," he offered, hovering in the doorway, ready in case she said yes.

"No, I finished my research a while ago.. I just wanted to keep him as a pet, we got along quite nicely for a while," She explained, and Link closed the door with a fond, amused smile.

"I don't think we could provide for a pet, Zel, with how often we travel," he told her, going to her and pecking her on the forehead.

She hummed, sorrowful. "You're right. I hope Hylizard is safe out there, though." _Hylizard?_

"Love, you really need to work on your names," he informed with a chuckle. "It's a good thing any daughter you have is going to need to be named Zelda. If it's a son..." he shivered exaggeratedly. Zelda slapped his arm.

"I'm naming our son Hylizard and you can't stop me," she humphed, and Link's cheeks turned bright red, his heart skipping a beat. _Our_ son. Did she notice? When she saw his cheeks turn red, hers flushed as well, her eyes widening. "I mean- I..." she trailed off, sighing. She changed the subject. "So, how was your trip around the village?"

Link avoided her eyes as he gave her the bad news. "Well.."

She listened attentively as he recounted his encounters with the villagers, her face falling when he told her about Reede. "He knows, Zelda. He knows who we are."

She chewed on her lip worriedly. Link reached up and stopped her with his thumb, rubbing it across her bottom lip. It drew into a frown. "And he said he doesn't like the idea of a monarchy? Even though it would put him into a position of nobility like his great grandfather before him?"

"He said he had the people's best interests in mind, and that he's sorry," Link explained, his hand dropping to his side uselessly. Zelda's eyes narrowed, eyebrows drawing together in irritation.

"Their best interests? Surrendering them to possible future threats is what he calls their best interest?" She scoffed, and Link couldn't help but notice how passionate she was about all this, reminding him of her from Before. She cared for her people like a true princess would. "I'd like to speak to this _Reede_." Her frown grew.

Link waved his hands placatingly, trying his best to calm his spirited princess. "I don't think that's a good idea. He's going to tell the people of the Calamity's end, and that means people will be looking for you. We should try to keep a low profile."

Zelda breathed a long sigh through her nose. "Fine. What do we do now?"

There was really only one thing they could do. Get away. "We should go visit the Gorons, continue informing people of the good news."

She nodded along with his words, before stepping forward and letting her forehead rest on Link's shoulder. He brought his hand up to rub her back and tilted his head down to kiss her hair. She hummed.

"Things will get easier, I believe. Until then, we'll get through this together," he murmured into her hair. She tilted her head up to look at him, smiling gratefully.

"Yes, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo longg.. my writing is improving again though i can feel it


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long as last chapter but I really enjoyed writing this one, especially the first half :) Also thanks for getting this fic to almost 100 kudos! I appreciate each and every one of you, and I especially love those who take the time to comment :) i try to respond when I can but im also socially inept. Enjoy!

They made their escape from Hateno the next day, warping to the Dueling Peaks Stable in the morning from their house. It was extra chilly near the end of autumn, and Zelda was grateful for both her own cloak, and Link's cloak wrapped around her as they stepped off the shrine. Link kissed her cheek, murmuring "I told you you'd want both," before pulling away and heading towards the stable. Zelda followed at a safe distance, then stopped and waited as he retrieved their horses which had luckily arrived yesterday.

Then, they were on their way.

It took three days for them to reach the Foothill Stable, which was as far as they'd go with the horses. The trip was quite uneventful, which Zelda was thankful for. Each night they slept at one of the stables that were on the way, starting with Riverside and ending with Woodland Stable. Woodland Stable was a little bit out of the way, but Link didn't want them sleeping outside because of the possible Yiga, so they traveled the extra hours.

Upon reaching Foothill Stable, Link hopped off of Midnight and immediately began shedding the extra layers he had put on. Off went his extra hood, followed by his champion's tunic, which was worn over a Hylian tunic's long sleeves. He took off the Hylian tunic before replacing it with his champion's tunic, stuffing the discarded clothing into the slate. Thankfully it was night, and all the patrons of the stable were asleep, unaware of Link's disrobing.

Zelda realized she was just staring at him when he locked gazes with her, an eyebrow quirked. She tilted her head. "What? Isn't it still cold?" She could still feel a chill, though it was significantly lessened compared the the first day of travel.

"Zelda, we''ll be climbing up an _active volcano_ , _"_ he pointed out.

"Oh," she uttered, feeling dumb. "Can't we just warp to Goron City?"

"We could have done that to begin with," Link said, a bit tensely as he brought a hand to the bridge of his nose. Zelda frowned, taking offense at his sudden sourness.

"I've said I wanted to see the kingdom during these trips. I'm sorry if that annoys you," she stated primly, getting off of Rhoam on her own. Irritated, she passed Link and went up to the sleepy stable manager. "Boarding for two horses please. And two beds."

"One bed," Link called over her shoulder. The stable manager shot her a confused stare, and she sighed.

"One bed, I'm sorry," she relented. "A soft one, please." She slipped the man forty rupees, before heading inside the tent. She heard Link's footsteps trailing behind her, but she ignored it as she found a bed, immediately plopping down onto it. She felt the bed sink as Link sat down on the other side. "Oh, this doesn't annoy you? Sleeping next to me in an inn that we didn't _need_ to visit?"

"Zelda, stop," Link spoke quietly, mindful of the others sleeping. "I never said it annoyed me."

"You didn't have to, I could tell it does," she said whilst unlacing her boots. "You've already been around Hyrule a bunch of times without me, so you don't feel the need to do it again _with_ me."

"Zelda, that's not it at all." Link placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She heaved out a sigh, kicking off her boots before turning her attention to him. Her eyes immediately zoned in on the dark circles under his eyes.

"You're not sleeping," she indicated softly, reaching out to brush her finger over one of the circles. Link's eyes blinked as he looked past her unseeingly.

"I can't, I've been filled with worry every night. That if I close my eyes, someone will sneak up on us and take you from me," he confessed, then brought his gaze back to hers. "It's not just the Yiga I'm worried about anymore. When people learn who you are, what if there are any that oppose you?"

Zelda let her hand fall to his cheek, cupping it. "You'll protect me, just like you always have."

Link's worry didn't waver. "What if I can't? I'm just one man, Zelda."

Zelda didn't know how to answer that. She had a lot of faith in him, and hearing that he _didn't_ threw her off. "I'll be fine for tonight Link, please sleep. And then tomorrow we will be in Goron City, where we'll be extra safe."

He nodded, and she knew he wouldn't go against her wishes, not while they were sharing a bed. His hands reached up to her cloak, tugging at it. "I think you're a bit overdressed for bed, Zel."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, and she saw a sliver of one appear on Link as he pulled the cloak off of her and stored it in the slate, followed by the second one.

Now adequately dressed for sleeping, Zelda laid down and slipped under the covers, Link following. He entangled their legs together, pulling her close before nuzzling his face into her neck. She felt his eyelashes flutter closed against her neck, and his lips place a featherlight kiss.

"I love you," he breathed, arms squeezing her once before loosening so he could grab her hand.

"I love you too, goodnight, my hero." She waited until she was sure he was asleep to follow, his soft breaths lulling her.

-

After waking up the next morning, Link had a list of a few essentials they needed to acquire; fireproof elixirs, chilly elixirs, and water.

"I don't come here often without fireproof armor, so I don't have any elixirs, and I used my last chilly elixir in Gerudo town shortly before retrieving you from the castle," Link explained from where they sat on a log bench.

"Did someone say fireproof?" A woman who was walking around suddenly came over to them, a flash of excitement in her eyes. Zelda faintly hoped she hadn't been listening to _every_ word Link said. "Planning to go up the mountain? I've got just what you need."

"Actually Gaile, we're okay," Link turned the woman down, whose face fell. She huffed indignantly, before walking away. Link leaned closer to murmur to Zelda. "She charges way too much for fireproof elixirs. Doesn't she know this place is crawling with fireproof lizards?"

Zelda lightly laughed, watching the lady go bother another patron. "I think she assumes people can't catch them as easily as you might. Plus, don't they require monster parts to make? I think the risk to obtain them deserves a good sum of rupees."

Link relented to her sound logic. "Alright, fair. But that doesn't mean I'm going to fish out sixty rupees for something I can easily obtain on my own. You stay here, I'll go catch us some lizards."

She watched as he approached a rock, before picking it up and quickly shooting his hand out to grab a charcoal colored lizard. He looked back over to her with a smile that lit up his face. She shook her head fondly, then headed inside to figure out their chilly elixir situation.

Her eyes locked on a man that hadn't been there before. His face was vaguely bug-like, with eyes set closely together, and he leaned against a huge beetle shaped pack. Zelda couldn't believe her luck; this man _had_ to have some bugs for sale.

"Excuse me?" She called as she stepped over to him. He looked up, face lighting up with a big smile.

"Hey! What's up?" He hastily got to his feet, brushing himself off as he unlatched a board that fell in front of him like a counter. "The name's Beedle! Are you a customer?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, a bit taken aback by how quickly he had transformed into a shop. "What do you sell? Beetles?"

Beedle looked confused by her suggestion. "Why would I ever sell beetles? Do you have any? I'd love to trade for it if you do."

"N-no, sadly I do not. What about other bugs?" Was she wrong about him selling bugs? Why didn't a man with a beetle shaped pack sell beetles? Perhaps it was just an obsession.

"Why yes I do! Today's special sales are hearty lizards and tireless frogs. If you want bugs you'll have to come back another day," Beedle replied, still upbeat even though he was letting her down. Zelda sighed. So he didn't have cold darners or winterwing butterflies.

It was at that moment that Link decided to return, ten wriggling lizards in his fists. His eyes brightened when he saw her speaking to Beedle.

"Hey, Beedle!" Link greeted pleasantly while storing the live lizards into his slate for safe keeping. He stopped beside Zelda, looking at Beedle with a kind smile.

"Hey!" Beedle waved, before sniffing the air with his bright red, triangular nose. "You smell like you have a beetle somewhere, Link. Give it to me, please?"

"Beedle I have no idea how you can smell it, but yes I do," Link replied to Zelda's surprise. He took out the beetle from his slate, holding it out for Beedle to take. But as soon as the odd merchant reached for it, Link pulled his hand back. "Nuh uh, Beedle. Forgetting something?"

Beedle's eyes were staring at the bug adoringly as he muttered "I can give you a hasty elixir for it?"

"Chilly elixir or no deal," Link pressed, waving the bladed rhino beetle enticingly. It clicked in protest.

"Fine!" Beedle fished out a bottle filled with an icy blue liquid and handed it to Link. "Beetle, please!" Link handed over the bug. "Yay!" He pet the bug once before opening a special pouch to deposit it in carefully. "Can I help you two with anything else?"

"I'll buy all your arrows." At Zelda's head tilt, he asked, "What? Can never have too many." He had two hundred.

After retrieving around thirty more arrows from Beedle, Link led Zelda back out to the cooking pot. From there, he fished out the slate again and took out the fireproof lizards. Pulling out one of his arrows, he said to her, "Don't look."

"Why?" She asked, but then watched as Link struck the lizard's head with his arrow, ending its life quickly. She grimaced, looking away.

"Because I have to do that nine more times," he replied, his tone holding a bit of sorrow. Zelda shared in it, but she knew it needed to be done. If only there was another way of creating elixirs that didn't involve killing creatures. Perhaps there was? She'd have to do some research.

Link quickly finished up with the lizards, and they moved on to the next step; using the bodies mixed with monster parts to create the disgusting concoction that they would then either drink or apply to their skin. Both options had their pros and cons. The drinking option was quick and... relatively easy once you got past drinking guts, but only lasted twelve hours each elixir. The applying method lasted until it got washed off through bathing, but it took a longer time plus more elixir, and it felt pretty gross as it soaked into ones skin.

Zelda ended up choosing the latter option after they finished. To make her feel better about the disgusting task, Link chose to do the same. And so the two of them applied the elixirs, grimacing the entire time. Afterwards, Zelda realized something.

"Link, we only have one chilly elixir," she said. "That's not enough for both of us."

Link shrugged. "I know. We don't need it to survive up there, it only makes the heat more bearable. You'll drink it."

"But–"

"No buts, Princess," Link interrupted, then took her hand. "We better go now, since we're ready."

"What about water?" She remembered it being part of his list.

"I have ice chu-chu jellies we can melt while up there. As fresh and cold as it gets," Link explained. Zelda formed an 'o' with her mouth as she realized he was right. "You ready?"

She nodded, resigned to their fate, and he warped them with her hand at his lips.

They rematerialized above Goron City, at the shrine overlooking the craggy lava-filled home of the Gorons. Zelda could immediately feel the stinging heat of the lava that flowed behind them, and in front of them, basically _all around_ them. All throughout the city lava weaved in between rock platforms housing shops and rock homes. She brought a hand to wipe at her brow, which was already starting to sweat.

Something cold was pushed into her hands, and she looked down to see that Link had handed her the chilly elixir. Looking back up, she frowned seeing that he was also sweating, though he didn't show any discomfort, his face impassive despite the droplets beading on it.

She sighed as she uncorked the elixir and took a long swig, feeling the ice cold liquid trickle down her throat. She could feel the effects immediately. Looking back at the bottle, she saw there was a few sips left. She held it out to Link's flushed face. "Drink it."

"No, Zelda, it's yours," Link pushed it back towards her. She clenched her jaw, trying again.

"Don't make me order you to drink it, Link," she warned, glowering.

"Or what?" Link challenged. She glared at him, and he gave in, taking the bottle and draining it of the remaining liquid. "So stubborn."

To her satisfaction, she watched as the beads of sweat dissipated from his forehead. His relief from the heat wouldn't last as long as hers, but it was something. She gave him a sweet smile. "Shall we?"

They made their way down the small hill, Link grabbing her hand as they walked over the gap filled metal bridge leading to the center of Goron City. Zelda watched as a young Goron rolled ahead of them, not worried about falling into a painful death. She couldn't share in that sentiment, being made of something that wasn't rock.

"Hey, brother! It sure is a scorcher today, ain't it?" A large Goron with a hunched back called to them as they were passing by. Link paused in his steps, seeming surprised.

"Oh, hey boss," Link greeted, going over to him. Upon a closer look, Zelda saw that he had a metal eyepatch, as well as a few scars surrounding a huge white beard that put Daruk's to shame. "It sure is, almost feels like we're in a volcano."

"Gwa ha ha!" The aged Goron laughed at Link's obvious assessment while Zelda rolled her eyes. His uncovered eye locked onto her where she stood next to Link. "Who's this?"

"This is Zelda," Link introduced, before waving to the Goron. "Zelda, this is Bludo, he's the boss of the Gorons."

"Not the patriarch?" She questioned, confused. Was this the leader of the Gorons?

"Boss, Patriarch, _same thing_ ," Bludo grumbled with a laugh. "It's nice to meet you, brother."

She knew from prior experience that the Gorons called everyone brother, regardless of gender. "Yes, nice to meet you too, I-"

"Say, have you seen Yunobo anywhere, brother?" Bludo interrupted her as he rubbed at his back. His question was aimed at Link.

"No I haven't," Link replied, shooting Zelda an empathetic frown.

"Bah! Where is he? I need my painkillers," Bludo barked, eye squinting around. Zelda tried again.

"Bludo," she began.

"Go find him for me, would you?" She was interrupted again. She took a deep breath, annoyance creeping at him interrupting her twice.

Link came to her rescue, as he always did. "I will. _After_ you hear what Zelda has to say."

"What? She's saying somethin'?" Bludo turned his eye on her, looking confused. She nodded. "Sorry brother, I couldn't hear you over my aching back! Go ahead and spit it out!"

"The Calamity is gone," she said in a rush. Bludo looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Huh? The what now? Say that again?"

"The Calamity is gone," Link offered for her. Bludo looked at him like he was crazy next.

"The _Calamity_? How could that be gone? You two are rumbling my rocks, aren't you? That monster has been around longer than my old rocky self could roll!" Bludo straightened his back as he said this, only for it to crack. "Bwah!!"

Zelda cringed at the sound, that must have been painful. She waited for Bludo to recollect himself with a large hand bracing his back. "We sealed it away, Link and I."

"Huh? How? I thought only some old princess could do that, along with some hero of sorts. Are you tellin' me you're that princess? And Link here is the hero?" Despite his hard exterior and rudeness, Bludo seemed to be a bit brighter than old Kaneli was. She nodded along to his words.

"I am Princess Zelda."

Bludo stared at her for a few moments, as if searching for something. Then he shrugged his massive shoulders. "Alright, Princess. I believe ya." He rubbed his beard. "Now that the monster is gone, you know what this calls for?"

"No, what?" She asked, and Link began to smile.

"A celebration!" Bludo roared, making Zelda flinch and getting the attention of a few nearby Gorons, if not the whole city. "The biggest celebration for years to come! It'll happen _tonight_. Now, brother, get me my painkillers so I can start settin' up!"

She turned her widened eyes to Link, who was laughing quietly. "What?" She asked as they headed away from Bludo. "What's so funny?"

"You're in for a treat, the Gorons throw the liveliest parties," he explained. "Come on, let's go find Yunobo."

-

They found Yunobo just outside the city, fighting off an octorok that was creeping too close for comfort.

Wielding a huge cobble crusher, he smacked the rock covering the creature, crumbling it to bits. When the octorok poked its unprotected head out, the youthful Goron swung his weapon again, sending it flying far away. As Zelda watched, she could picture Daruk doing the same thing with a bunch of pesky bokoblins. She fondly remembered his fearful reaction to the dog they had saved. 

"Sorry!" Yunobo shouted, to her bewilderment. "You were getting too close to home!" He put down his weapon, heaving out a breath. "So many of those little guys.."

"Yunobo," Link greeted from where they both stood a few feet behind. The Goron startled, turning around with wide eyes and a shimmering shield that materialized around him. Was that.. Daruk's Protection?

"Link!" He exclaimed, his shield vanishing as he realized there was no threat. He looked at Zelda. "Wh-who's this? Is she the girl you were trying to save?"

"Yes, this is Princess Zelda," Link answered with a smile towards her. "We saw you take out that octorok. That was very impressive, Yunobo. You looked like a true descendant of Daruk."

 _Descendant?_ Upon closer inspection, Zelda could see the similarities in his eye color and the wavy lock of hair on his head. He even wore a neckerchief that looked suspiciously like the same fabric she used to make Daruk's sash. There was no doubt about it; this was Daruk's descendant. Why hadn't Link warned her?

"I _did_?" Yunobo asked surprisedly. Then he scratched the back of his head. "I've been trying to be more brave and take down some monsters ever since Boss told me he was thinking of resigning. Because of his back, you see. Uh, don't tell him I said that."

"We won't," Link assured. "You're taking over after he resigns?" Yunobo nodded. "Wow, Yunobo, that's great!"

Yunobo shyly smiled. "I guess so. I just hope I don't let him and the rest of the Gorons down."

"You won't," Zelda said to the surprise of the others. She shook off the slight uncomfortable feeling of being stared at and continued. "I don't know you, but from what I just saw, I think you'll do just fine. You have Daruk's spirit, and his compassion for others. Both will make a fine leader."

"Wow! You really think so? And you're the Princess of Hyrule! Wow," Yunobo repeated, and Zelda shared a smile with Link.

"Uh, speaking of the Boss, he really needs his painkillers." Link thought to mention.

"Shoot! I totally forgot it's time for them! All these octoroks had just shown up, there were like _five_ of them!" Yunobo was in a panic as he pulled out a red amber liquid. "Got it! Gotta roll! See you later!"

The pair watched as Yunobo ran off towards the direction of town. Zelda held in a laugh that Link noticed.

"Not what you'd be expecting of Daruk's descendant, is he?" he grinned.

"Not really, but he shows great promise. Now, it would have been nice to have been informed beforehand of his heritage," she said the last bit grumpily. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"It was a surprise!" Link proclaimed with his signature goofy smile. Of course it was.

She had a feeling she had a lot of surprises in her future.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a funny chapter all around, I loved writing it :) Also I am working on a one shot while also working on this so stay tuned! Its a body swap au

  
It turned out, that because of the upcoming party, their duties in Goron City were put on hold as everyone set things up and spread the word about it. So, to kill time until then, Link brought them both gem hunting.

"To replenish the rupees you've been spending," was his reasoning, making Zelda feel a bit guilty. But then he had reiterated that he didn't mind, that what was his was also hers. "Besides, this won't take long at all, and we'll quickly be around six thousand rupees richer."

She didn't know what gem hunting entailed, but she soon would.

To her displeasure, it involved a bit of walking and, even worse, _paragliding._ The first thing Link did was tap some things on the Sheikah slate, until it started beeping incessantly. "Isn't that the worst thing you've ever heard?" He had commented, and at first she didn't mind it, but at the thirtieth beep she thought she was going to lose her mind. But Link said it was the quickest way of finding rare ore deposits, so she begrudgingly decided to suffer through it.

Thankfully, the first ore deposit wasn't far, according to Link. It was only across a river of lava, Link pointing at the shining rocks from where they stood at the top of a steep hill they'd climbed. Zelda was already a tad winded. Then, Link pulled out the paraglider.

"No, no way," she uttered, shaking her head quickly. "Over _lava_ , Link? That's not safe at all!"

"I've done it countless times! Not once have I fallen in, or you wouldn't be talking to me right now," Link said imploringly. "Besides, I am certain there's a bunch of gems over there, the Gorons can't reach it because of the lava."

"Because they're _sane_ ," Zelda pointed out, a rush of air escaping her as she huffed indignantly.

"They don't think of it as risk versus reward like I do. In this case, the reward outweighs the risk by a lot, six thousand rupees _a lot_ ," Link reasoned, then frowned. "Don't you trust me? It'll be fine, it will only take a few seconds to cross the lava."

She sighed, he just _had_ to pull that card. "Fine. I'll do it, but if you drop me I'm going to haunt you from the afterlife."

Link shook his head. "No need, it won't happen. Now climb on so we can get this over with already." He crouched down, and she clambered on, closing her eyes as soon as she was settled, her limbs tightly wound around his torso. He gave her knee a squeeze before doing a running start and jumping. She felt as the heat of the lava rose to where they were gliding, and true to his words, they were over the lava in no time.

She cracked her eyes open as Link landed smoothly, before sliding off his back without preamble. He grunted, pocketing the paraglider. "Now was that so bad?"

"Never again, Link," she swore, wiping away some stress sweat. Ahead of them sat the ore deposit, glittering yellow in the smoky daylight.

"Ready for the fun part?" Link asked, grinning as he pulled the Master Sword out of his sheath.

"Wh-what are you doing with the sword?" She stammered, wide eyed as he brandished it in front of him.

"This thing cuts through rocks like a knife through butter," Link claimed. Her mouth opened in disbelief.

"You use the legendary sword created by the Goddess to break _rocks_? Doesn't that damage it, besides being utterly ridiculous?"

Link shrugged. "It takes a lot to damage this sword, it's held up for thousands and thousands of years, hasn't it?"

 _Try a few guardian lasers,_ she wanted to say, but didn't for it would bring up bad memories. She sighed, resigned to what was about to transpire. "Alright, go ahead."

All it took for the ore to break was one hard strike of Link's sword. Zelda cringed the moment it made contact, but watched with interest as a few gemstones popped out of the rubble. Topaz, ruby, and opal. Link hummed, sounding a bit disappointed.

"No diamonds or sapphires," he said by way of explanation. "Maybe four hundred rupees here. These other plain ores have amber in them, want to try it?"

"You want _me_ to use the Master Sword on some rocks." She looked at him dubiously, but she had a curiosity that led her to taking the offered hilt. So she _could_ still hold it. Link didn't look as surprised as she was, if at all.

The sword was big, but it was lighter than it looked, so swinging it at the rocks with both hands wasn't a huge struggle at all. Link gave her a funny look as he grabbed the bits of amber. "What?"

"It occurred to me that I've never seen you with a sword. For a strange reason, it seems fitting." He looked her up and down before giving her a smirk, eyes flashing. "I like it."

-

They ended up searching for an hour or two, and by the end of it they had found ten sapphires, twelve rubies, fifteen topaz and, luckily, four diamonds. That was more than six thousand rupees worth, and they had found a bunch of amber to sell as well.

"This kind of feels like cheating," Zelda noted as they headed back to Goron City. "A lot of people work day and night to earn their needed rupees, and here we are just smashing rocks and getting rich in a day."

"Need to rebuild Hyrule Castle somehow, right? Besides, it's not like we're hoarding the money like the true wealthy do. We'll be giving it back to people that need it," Link reasoned, and she sighed at the reminder. Rebuilding the castle was on her growing list of worries now that she was committed to her destiny. How would they do it? Who would be willing to help? She only knew one builder and it was Bolson, who had seemingly disappeared from Hateno. Was the castle going to look as abhorrently flashy as the Hateno houses?

It was as she worried, that they made their way under the massive metal gate of Goron City, and Zelda's eyes widened as she saw how it had filled up since they'd left. Large Gorons of varying shades of brown filled up the place, chattering loudly to each other. Other Gorons carried huge metal drums and some were on raised stone platforms, wrestling. Link was right; this was going to be quite a lively event.

"Hey! Brother!" A Goron called to Link, a big smile on his round face. "Here for the party? Boss said there's some great news to be shared. He's waiting for you, though!"

Link nodded along to his words. "I'll go see him now, er... brother."

As they continued heading towards the boss' home, Link muttered to her, "I don't know how to tell them apart half the time." She held in a giggle at his expense. They all did look quite similar, the same pale blonde hair pulled up atop their heads.

They pushed their way through the crowd of Gorons, until eventually they broke out into the center where they first met Bludo. And there he was, with his back significantly straightened and an inebriated look on his face. Yunobo stood beside him.

"Brother!" Bludo exclaimed when he saw them. "You're just in time, the celebration is about to begin!"

"Boss, many have already begun to celebrate," Yunobo inputted timidly. Bludo's face morphed into disbelieving anger.

" _What?! Everyone, stop celebrating!"_ He shouted, and the Gorons that were wrestling stopped, and the loud chattering ceased. The city was quiet as they respectfully turned their attention to their patriarch. Bludo laughed, "Good! Now listen closely for the reason we're celebrating... The Calamity... is gone! Gwa ha ha!"

After a moment of stunned silence, with Gorons blinking to each other and Zelda holding in her breath, they erupted into an uproar of yelling and cheering. Fists pumped into the air while others did a silly victory dance that involved shifting from one foot to the other with their hands raised. Link laughed softly next to her.

" _Quiiieeett!_ " Bludo roared again, getting their attention once more, though they all seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Bludo waved a big hand towards where Link and Zelda stood. "You can thank these two for it. Brother Link, and Princess Zelda."

Link startled at her side, like he was surprised by them being put in the spotlight. She shared in the sentiment, shifting uncomfortably as the Gorons cheered for them and their accomplishment. None seemed to think much about her being the princess though, thankfully. Looking back, the Gorons never seemed bothered by anything political. They were content to just eat their rocks and sell their ores.

"Well, you two?" Bludo rumbled, flashing them a gap filled smile. "Go ahead! Enjoy yourselves! Yunobo, show them to the good stuff, would you?"

Link audibly gulped, and she looked at him curiously. Daruk's descendant shyly waved them on, and they had no choice but to follow him.

" _Great job_ , brothers!" Their small journey through the crowd was sprinkled with praise and pats to the back. She winced whenever a Goron forgot to be extra gentle with the fragile Hylians, but Link was sure to shield her body with his whenever he could.

"Here," Yunobo announced, coming to a stop in front of a larger Goron with a huge stomach. He was tending to a vat of something that had a distinctly familiar fragrance. She peered over the top and was met with the same amber liquid Yunobo had fetched for Bludo.

"Is that.. Bludo's painkillers?" Zelda questioned, feeling puzzled. Why was it here? Were they handing it out to people?

"It's ale," Link murmured to her in explanation, and her mouth opened in surprise. Come to think of it Bludo had seemed quite drunk, slurring his words during his announcement. Whatever helped with the pain, she supposed.

She'd never had ale before, preferring to drink the more regal wines at the castle whenever a special occasion arose. But she recognized it as something the soldiers drank whenever she paid a visit when they were off duty. She'd never seen Link touch it, however. She was quite curious to see him inebriated.

"Here!" The Goron held out a container made of rock filled to the brim with the liquid. "It's not a real Goron party until you have some of our signature Goron Lava!"

Zelda eyed the ale apprehensively, but took it as to not disappoint anyone. One was shoved at Link as well.

"You don't have to drink it," Link reassured as they headed away a little with Yunobo. "Yunobo won't judge us for it, right Yunobo?"

"No, never!" Yunobo confirmed. "I don't like drinking the stuff myself. The other Gorons make fun of me for it, but I don't like how funny it makes me feel."

Zelda looked down into her portion of ale, eyeing the swirly quality of the liquid. She _was_ quite thirsty for something other than melted chu chu. _Hmm_.. She looked up at Link, connecting their gazes. His eyes asked a question.

"If I drink it, you're drinking it too," she declared. Link's lips immediately turned down in a frown.

"I can't—"

"Don't give me that 'I need to be clear minded to protect you like a good knight' spiel. Tonight is for us to celebrate what we've done. As Link and Zelda, please, not princess and knight. Let's enjoy it, shall we?" She didn't give him room to object, immediately taking a long sip of the ale, which felt like lava burning down her throat. It was hot in a spicy aspect. She coughed once, giving Link an expectant look.

He sighed, giving the drink one sad glance before bringing it to his lips. He swallowed a few times, his sweaty neck shifting as he did, before he brought the container back down, now completely drained. Zelda was impressed. He didn't seem to struggle with it like she had in the slightest.

She furrowed her brow when he tried putting the empty rock down. He thought he was done?

"I think you need more than one cup, since you're obviously not new to drinking," she observed, pushing him back towards the vat. Link's original frown grew.

"Damn Gerudos.." he muttered, but didn't fight her as she led him back to the friendly Goron.

"That's the spirit, brother!" They exclaimed with a hard pat to Link's shoulder that nearly knocked the hero down. They gleefully refilled his rock and sent him on his way.

It was these events that led to where Zelda found herself an hour later, standing off to the side of the wrestling ring as Link faced off against a Goron named Bayge. Her hero was definitely drunk, a goofy smile permanently plastered to his face whenever he met Zelda's eyes.

But right now, he stared Bayge down with a determined look. Somewhere in the past five minutes he had abandoned his tunic and now stood shirtless, his scars and perfectly sculpted body on display for all to see. Zelda was the only one that eyed him appreciatively, the effects of the little alcohol she drank making her more comfortable.

"Are you ready, brother?" Bayge gruffly asked, widening his rocky stance. Link did the same, looking a bit silly across from the much larger Goron. Zelda wouldn't lie; she had her doubts.

"Brother, I was born ready," Link responded in a deep timbre that seemed to imitate Bayge's. She covered her laugh with her hand at his antics. She hadn't anticipated him being so uninhibited when he was intoxicated. It was exactly what she wanted to see from him.

"Three, two, one," a second Goron off to the side counted down before banging a rock on a metal drum creating a loud, resonating clang. "Wrestle!"

The two charged eachother, meeting in the middle of the flat rock. Link dodged the first swing easily with his smaller stature, before trying to push the Goron back towards the side of the ring. It was unsurprisingly ineffective. The knight ended up being thrown back off the side of the ring, making Zelda wince as he grunted in pain. Why was she allowing this to transpire?

The Gorons cheered on Bayge who pumped his fist up in victory. Link picked himself up off the ground, being extra mindful of the nearby lava pool. As he climbed back up onto the slab, Zelda could see his back had a few new bleeding scratches. His face held a new determination, something fiercer than before. Was he really so drunk to think he could beat Bayge?

"Round two!" The announcer counted down again, and the wrestling began anew. Zelda watched with furrowed eyebrows as Link approached Bayge again. Once again he dodged a slap, and placed his arms around the Goron's torso.

This time, as Bayge went to push at Link's shoulders, his hands were stopped by a shimmering shield that suddenly surrounded Link. The shield pushed Bayge back with every step Link took, until eventually he had nowhere to step and fell backwards to the ground next to Zelda. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, did he just use Daruk's Protection during a sumo match? She met his eyes, and he had the audacity to _wink_ at her.

 _Hylia.._ Be still her heart. Link, in all his sweaty, shirtless glory, turned to the Goron who had picked himself back up. "Best of three?"

"You're on, brother!"

This was how Link ended up wrestling every willing Goron in Goron City. Zelda had her fill of watching him cheat after the third Goron, and found herself heading back to the boss' home.

"That knight of yours sure knows how to party!" Bludo said in greeting. "How'd you get him to drink? He refused it the first celebration after Rudania was calmed. Said something about not wanting to forget anymore."

Zelda felt a pang of sadness for Link when hearing this. She briefly felt guilty for coercing him into drinking, but then remembered him saying something about the Gerudo. He'd obviously drank a few times prior to now since waking.

"Let's just say I have a way with words," she decided to respond, letting her eyes find Link in the distance. There he was pushing another Goron to the ground, slapping his hands together to rid them of dirt. Another Goron pat him roughly on the back, sending him to the ground.

Bludo grunted next to her, and she remembered why she had sought him out. "Bludo, I have to ask you something important."

"Heh? What is it, brother?" Bludo squinted a beady yellow eye at her.

"It's about the reinstatement of the monarchy under my rule. Would you oppose it?" She felt this was the best time to ask, while everyone was in good spirits.

Bludo rubbed at his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm.. Is there any reason I should oppose it? You're not going to take our rock roasts away, are ya?" He seemed serious about the matter.

Zelda stuttered. "N-no, you'd be able to keep your delicious rocks. The only thing I ask for is your loyalty to Hyrule as a whole, not just to the Gorons. And maybe the fair distribution of your gems across Hyrule in the future."

"That's all? The same stuff we've done for years?" Bludo blinked a few times as she nodded. "You've got it, Princess. We dont have use for all these gems anyways. Inedible things they are."

She hadn't expected to be that easy. Relief filled her regardless, and she gave Bludo a pleasant smile. "Thank you, boss Bludo." Another thought came to her. "Also, about Rudania.."

"Huh? What about that old nuisance?"

"I believe it needs a new pilot," she stated, looking over to where Yunobo stood not too far away.

"That thing does nothing except shoot flaming rocks down on us! Why's it need a new pilot when it's fine up top doing nothing?" Bludo grumbled, eye narrowed.

"Vah Rudania is currently being controlled by Daruk's spirit. I think it's time we put his spirit to rest, but that can't be done until there's a new pilot," Zelda explained carefully, feeling like she may have messed up. She missed Link's reassuring presence. She could faintly hear him wrestling in the background. Drawing in a breath, she continued. "Rudania doesn't have to remain a bad memory. It could be used to help your people. It's tail is a club that could smash stone to find delectable rocks, and it could also help move those rocks from one place to another."

Bludo seemed to consider her words. "The Great Daruk, you say? And Rudania could help us? Why, who would pilot such a thing if not Daruk?"

"Well, what about Yunobo?" She suggested, gaze falling on the young Goron again. He was fiddling with his neckerchief as he stood awkwardly to the side.

"GWA HA HA!" Bludo laughed louder than ever before. It got the attention of Link, whose head rose from where he was locked in a fight. The distraction was enough for his shield to drop and for him to get thrown. Oops.

"You think _Yunobo_ can pilot Vah Rudania?" Bludo asked gleefully. "Yunobo, get over here!"

Yunobo quickly hobbled over, looking alert. "Yes, boss! What is it?"

"The Princess of Hyrule wants _you_ to pilot Vah Rudania!" Bludo announced with another cackle. Yunobo's eyes widened.

" _Me?!_ You think I can?" Yunobo was in disbelief. Zelda was admittedly at a loss. Why didn't anyone have any faith in Daruk's descendant?

"I've said it before, I see a lot of Daruk's spirit in you, Yunobo," she declared. "That makes you the best for the job. If not you, then who else?"

"You'll find that no one here really likes Rudania," Bludo offered gruffly. "Won't find anyone willin'."

"And what about Yunobo?" Zelda asked directly. "You helped Link get to Rudania the first time months ago."

"Y-yes, I did. I don't think the Divine Beast is all that bad at all! I swear I saw the Great Daruk's spirit up there the day we freed it." Yunobo looked to be reminiscing as he said it.

"So you'd be willing to try it?" She pressed on. "I think you're more than capable."

"If.. If you really think so, I'll give it a go," Yunobo answered timidly. Zelda smiled, that was two big victories in one day. Luck seemed to be on her side today. What else could she do?

It was a few minutes later that Link returned to her. He approached her with the goofy smile on his face and the champion's tunic in his hand. Upon reaching her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Zelda..." He murmured into her ear adoringly. "Zelda, Zelda, Zel-da.." he trailed off, nuzzling his face into her neck and placing his lips there in a languid kiss. She couldn't stop the full body shiver he caused, and she felt Link smile against her neck. "You like that, hmm? You like me.." He nipped her skin lightly, and Zelda was glad that she had left Bludo and Yunobo behind, for she made the most undignified sound.

"Link," she said, reaching a hand up to rest lightly on his hair. He kept up with his ministrations to her neck, his arms squeezing her to him. " _Link_ , not out in the open."

"They're _Gorons_ ," he stressed as he pulled away momentarily to speak. "They don't know what this means.." Link's lips began to suck at a point on her neck that made her knees weak. She desperately needed to remain the one with a clear head.

"Link, you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing," she said worriedly. He was likely going to regret this once he came to his senses.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," Link rumbled, before turning her around in his arms and melding his lips to hers. His hands ran down her back to her hips, drawing circles on her hipbones with his thumbs.

Zelda pulled away from his lips as soon as she regained her scattered mind. "Okay, Link, but please not here. I _just_ got Bludo's support and Yunobo agreed to pilot Rudania."

Link retreated from her enough to look at her fully. His eyes were surprisingly clear. Perhaps he wasn't as drunk as she originally thought at all. A warm smile tugged at his lips that were deliciously pressed to hers just moments ago. "I'm so proud of you, I know you could do anything you put your mind to."

 _Does that involve getting you to actually touch me?_ she wanted to say, but decided not to. No need to push her luck. She knew nothing would happen tonight, not in Goron City, but maybe back at home?

She still wanted to kiss him, it had been far too long since the last time. With this in mind, she dragged him to the Goron inn that they'd be staying in. It was blissfully empty.

Link pulled her back against him and started his kissing anew.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daruk time baby!!

Zelda woke up the next morning laying on top of a still shirtless Link.

His chest rose and fell under hers as he breathed softly in his sleep. She had fallen asleep completely aligned atop him, instead of sleeping on the rock bed with him, per his insistence. There was a crook in her neck from how she had her head tucked under his for the entirety of the night. Feeling the intense need to stretch it, she lifted her head away from his.

Link stirred beneath her and his breathing changed as he came back into consciousness. "Hm?" His eyes cracked open and he smiled when he saw her. "Oh." His arms that had been cradling her waist climbed up her body until he had a hand running through her hair sleepily.

"Good morning," she mumbled tiredly, leaning into his soothing touch.

"Mornin'," he replied huskily, before stilling his hand and shifting below her. He let out a quiet groan, a hand reaching for his back. "Why did we pay to sleep on a rock? All I have now is an achy back."

"Maybe some of Bludo's painkillers would help?" She teased, to poke fun at him and last night's antics. Link grimaced.

"We don't need a repeat of yesterday," he declined, taking a deep breath that morphed into a yawn. His yawns were her favorite, for he always made a small vocal sound during them, be it deliberate or not. This one was no different. She smiled.

"Hmm? Which part? When you wrestled half of the Goron population? Or when you gave me _this_ ," she held herself up with one arm as she pointed to her neck, where she knew a dark mark had blossomed. He had pointed it out to her last night after their little _tryst_.

Link looked at it with a guilty expression. "Maybe both, but I did quite enjoy last night. I just wish I put that mark somewhere a little less noticeable." Zelda flushed at the possibilities that his words entailed.

She pushed herself up and off of Link, letting him get up to stretch his back. Her eyes were drawn to the healed scratches on his back as they shifted with his muscles. She reached out to touch one lightly in a quick inspection. "Link I can't believe you thought wrestling Gorons was a good idea."

"Didn't one of the past heroes do the same and win?" He shook his arms out next, rolling his shoulders.

He was referring to the Hero of Twilight from the Era of Twilight. She remembered reading the same thing in a history book. "Something tells me he may have cheated as well. That or the Gorons were much weaker ages ago."

"Oh no, he definitely cheated," Link responded with a chuckle, turning around to face her again. Her eyes drifted down to his abdomen, unbidden. Link continued, either not minding or not noticing her obvious staring. "He used iron boots to weigh him down. Most history books won't tell you that. It was supposed to remain a secret."

Zelda was intrigued. She brought her eyes back to his. "How do you know this then?" Did he somehow retain memories of former lives? That would be quite amazing in her opinion. To think of the possibilities!

"I said _most_ history books. Not all. Did you know Korok Forest has a little library in the Great Deku Tree?" Link gave her a grin while grabbing his tunic, finally, regretfully, putting it back on. Zelda must have been frowning when his head popped back out of the top of his tunic, for Link teased her. "I'll take it off for you whenever you want, Zel. Just need to ask."

Her face reddened with obvious embarrassment at being caught, and she tried to cover her cheeks. Link grabbed her wrists before she could, shaking his head, eyes shining with adoration. "Don't hide, I think it's cute. _You're_ cute." He leaned in to peck her on the lips once before releasing her wrists. "Let's go find Yunobo and pay Rudania a long awaited visit, yeah?" 

-

 _Hylia it's hot up here_.

These were Zelda's first thoughts as the three of them reached the top of the volcano. Her chilly elixir had unfortunately run out of its effect overnight, and so now she was subjected to the heat that was Death Mountain.

Goron City was alright, but _here._

It was a miracle she hadn't melted into a puddle of princess.

Yunobo seemed entirely unaffected as he excitedly looked up at the Divine Beast. "Wow! It's bigger than I expected, now that I'm up close! I'm going to _control_ that thing?"

"If things go as planned, yes, you are," Link said from where he was scrutinizing the mechanical lizard. "Luckily, this one isn't at any awkward angle so getting in should be a breeze for us. In fact, we can just warp in."

Zelda was relieved to hear it. She didn't know if she could handle any physical exertion without immediately dying from dehydration.

Link pulled Zelda over to him before offering his hand to Yunobo. "I've never warped three at once but I'm too hot to care, please just take my hand."

Yunobo quickly did as he was ordered, and Link warped the three of them into the beast.

Zelda rematerialized, and upon being back into her skin she felt a relief like none other. The air inside the beast was significantly cooler than the air outside. So much so, that it caused goosebumps to rise on her arms. She was still thirsty though.

Quickly looking to her left, she was relieved to see that all three of them had been able to warp without issue. She wondered; was there a limit to how many the slate could teleport?

"Here," Link murmured, passing her a regular chu chu jelly. She drained it quickly, not even minding the odd consistency of the water. Her throat thanked her immensely, the dryness in it dissipating in mere moments.

She took a look around the familiar interior of Vah Rudania. It was a comfort, the Divine Beasts being one of the only things that remained unchanged in a century. She could almost picture Daruk standing in the middle of it as he showed her around the first time. Wait, actually...

"Daruk?" She called to the large translucent figure in the room. Link's head whipped around to look where she was staring.

"Hm? Oh!" The Goron champion turned around from where he had his hands on his hips. "Little guy and tiny princess! It was _you_ making all that ruckus outside!" Daruk's gaze settled on Yunobo. "You.. I've seen you before!"

Yunobo's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Yup! I'm Yunobo. You're my ancestor!"

"Well I'll be!" Daruk exclaimed gruffly. He gave Yunobo a once over before looking back towards the pair of Hylians. He gave Link a huge smile, hitting a fist against his own chest. "Little guy, you did it! That Calamity Ganon choked on our gravel, didn't he? Rudania and I gave it our all _!_ "

The beast rumbled out a loud sound as it reacted to Daruk's excitement. Zelda felt it reverberate through her bones.

"Yeah Daruk, we did it," Link said while smiling at Zelda. "We _all_ did it. Mostly Zelda though."

"What? Link, no," she denied wholeheartedly. "I barely did anything."

"Tiny princess, he's right! We all saw you take on Ganon in the end, sealing him away with those cool powers of yours. _Plus_ you held him back long enough for Link to wake up from his power nap." Link rubbed his head sheepishly at the end of Daruk's statement while Zelda flushed at the praise she didn't think she deserved.

"You gave your life," she said with a hint of sadness. She had been accepting their demise a little more ever since Revali's small speech.

"Yes, and I'd do it again, Princess! If that swirling swine shows his face again, he'd better be prepared for _me_! Why, I'll go use that little resurrection machine the little guy used and show him what happens when you mess with Daruk!"

Zelda chuckled lightly. "Daruk, if only it worked that way. But I have no doubt you would."

"Hmmph.." Daruk grumbled, rubbing his chin. "Well, I guess it's time I passed on. Can't stay in this beast forever. Say, Yunobo." He got the attention of his timid descendent. "How're things going down there? I wish I could see from ol' Rudania."

Yunobo told Daruk everything there was to know. How they were getting along well, how he was going to replace Bludo when he resigned, and so on. Daruk was very proud of the young Goron, though Yunobo admitted to his own doubts.

"You'll do great! You're my kin, after all. Think about it now, in a hundred years they'll be referring to you as the 'Mighty Yunobo'! Don't sweat it, kid." Daruk gave him a hearty thumbs up.

"Thanks, Daruk," Yunobo said while rubbing his neck.

"Now what about you two?" Daruk asked Link and Zelda. "What's going on in the rest of Hyrule?"

Zelda clasped her hands in front of her as she gave a short explanation. "The kingdom is surviving well despite everything that has happened. Link and I have been visiting each race to tell them the news and to assign new pilots."

"New pilots? Does that mean.." Daruk trailed off as he looked at Yunobo again.

"Yunobo is to be the new pilot for Rudania," Link said to confirm Daruk's thoughts.

The friendly Goron went over and gave Yunobo a big ghostly pat on the back, laughing merrily. "Oho! What an honor that is, son!"

"I guess so," Yunobo said, sounding doubtful once more. "It's not hard, is it?"

Daruk made a face, a grimace of sorts. "Well, I'll be honest. I struggled a little at first. But Link here will be here to give you the shove you need, just like how he did with me! Right, little guy?"

"Right," Link agreed, looking sheepish again. Zelda could recall him quite literally shoving Daruk into the Divine Beast and leaving him for awhile. It was _that_ that finally had Daruk and Rudania stomping their way across the volcano.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Daruk patted Yunobo reassuringly, before clapping his hands together. "Now, why don't we go hand the controls over to you?"

"Daruk, that'll mean you leave us," Zelda warned. "Are you ready for that?" She wanted to give him a chance to decline, in case he wanted to spend more time with Yunobo. They didn't _need_ to assign a new pilot today.

"I am, tiny princess. The Gorons are in good hands, as well as Hyrule," Daruk said decidedly. "Little guy, I hope you know that means my power won't be of any use to you anymore. Though the wrestling yesterday sure was fun."

Link chuckled. "I know, Daruk. My wrestling days are over." He flicked his eyes to Zelda with a smile. "She wouldn't let me anyways."

She shot him a teasing look. "Yes, no more cheating."

"Cheating?" Daruk exclaimed. "Using my Protection isn't cheating. If you have a skill, why not use it?"

"Exactly," Link agreed, grin widening. He became serious again. "Well, let's go reassign pilots. The main control unit is outside." Zelda immediately grimaced at the prospect of going back into the stifling heat. Taking pity on her, Link offered, "I can handle it if you want to stay cool in here. Daruk and Yunobo won't mind, right?"

"Right!" Daruk and Yunobo said in unison. Zelda bit her lip, considering her options. Well, if they didn't mind...

"Okay," she agreed softly. She looked to Daruk, taking him in for what would likely be the last time. He had a big smile that seemed to be permanent, and was standing up with his chest puffed out, pridefully. Not an ounce of sadness about his fate was visible, and for that Zelda could breathe easily. She returned his smile effortlessly. "Daruk, thank you for all you've done for the Gorons, and all of Hyrule. Things will feel different without you here."

"Aww, little princess, don't make me feel sad." Daruk sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. He came over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, his touch barely felt. He pat her once, saying "I'm sure we'll meet again, in the afterlife. With all the other champions! You, me, Mipha, Revali, Urbosa, and Link! Our squad all together again! It'll be great!"

Goddesses, she was getting emotional. She had decided before all this that she _wouldn't_ get emotional. But alas, tears were gathering in her eyes. She smiled tearfully, letting her hand rest on top of his. "I really hope we will. Goodbye, Daruk."

After Daruk backed away, Link turned and caressed her cheek briefly, wiping at a stray tear. "I'll be right back. You're okay?"

She nodded, sniffling and forcing the tears away. Link searched her eyes before nodding, letting his hand drop and turning away.

"What was that, little guy? You and the princess getting along now?" Daruk asked as they headed to the ramp that would bring them up. Zelda faintly heard Link laugh, before their voices were too far to pick up.

Then she was alone in the interior of the beast. She passed the time counting the torches that littered the place with their blue flames, their glow not as effective as the light streaming in from the large holes on top of Vah Rudania.

Suddenly, the holes were covered in metal shutters and the interior became pitch black. She gasped, but then realized she was being silly. Of course, the beast was restarting itself like Medoh had. She waited a few moments, before the light reappeared. Good, Link should be back soon.

True to her estimation, in a few moments Link and Yunobo came back down into the interior of Rudania.

"He's gone?" She asked, frowning. Link nodded.

"In a better place now," he said, before going to her side and wrapping an arm around her, providing a comfort only he could. She remained silent and still for a few moments in vigil for Daruk. Link rubbed her arm, understanding and not saying a word either. It was Yunobo who broke the silence.

"So uh, how do I work this thing?"

-

They spent the entirety of the day teaching Yunobo the inner workings of the Divine Beast. Well, by _they_ she meant just her. Link was just there for moral support, not knowing a single thing about the science behind Sheikah inventions.

"The slate warps me and does cool things when I tap the buttons on the screen. That's all I need to know," he had said by way of explanation. Zelda had rolled her eyes, some people just weren't meant for intellect.

Afterwards, they resigned for the night and slept on the rock bed once again, Zelda using Link as a mattress like the previous night. He had grumbled about turning into Bludo, but she silenced him with a lingering kiss.

"Remind me to take you to the hot springs tomorrow," Link had mumbled sleepily afterwards. "You'll love them."

That's what brought them to the present, the two of them hiking to the location of some springs. Link had warped them to the nearest shrine, but it was still a bit of a trek.

They walked hand in hand the whole way there, Link with a bright smile and her reflecting it. His happiness these past few days was contagious, wherever it originated from. He seemed to care far less about his courting rules, being more forward than ever before. Her face warmed as she brushed a finger over the mark on her neck.

They crested a slope, and there it was, the hot springs. Not a Goron was in sight, they were empty.

"These are the more secluded hot springs," Link explained in her ear, breath feeling hot and Zelda repressed a shudder. Hylia, even just him talking made her feel things. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah?" She said, but it came out in a croak. She cleared her throat. "Wh-Why these ones?"

"I thought you'd feel more.. comfortable, away from the eyes of the Gorons. Not that I think they'd look." He fiddled with her fingers as he spoke, a little nervous habit of his.

"Oh," Zelda said, and Link pulled away to begin stripping. Her eyes widened as he worked on his trousers' buckles. "Are we going to be _naked_?"

Link ceased his movements, quirking an eyebrow. "Mostly? I want to wash off the elixir, don't you?"

She worried her lip with her teeth. "My underthings are see-through when wet. They're white."

Link's cheeks flushed as he continued to undo his belt, sliding it through his pant loops. Then he pulled off _the_ shirt, and held it out to her. "You can wear this over them."

Zelda took the offered tunic, and looked at Link pointedly. He made a face before turning around respectfully.

She stripped out of her outer layers quickly, then put on his tunic. It smelled of his sweat from days of being at the volcano. Good thing it would be getting a washing very soon.

She turned around, and was greeted by Link in just his underclothes. They were very form fitting, good for movement. And also good for an eyeful, it seemed, her eyes quickly darting back to his. She felt a blush forming.

Link's eyes were doing his own scan of her attire, lingering on her bare legs. He met her gaze, his eyes darkening minimally. He licked his lips.

"Race you in," Link suddenly said, before taking off towards the hot springs. Zelda gave chase.

She winced as she ran over some rocks with her bare feet, but eventually she was jumping into the deepest part of the spring, right after Link. It was hot, but not unpleasantly so. She could feel the soreness in her muscles melting away.

"You're fast," he stated with a chuckle, eyes shining with mirth.

"I nearly beat you, even after your unfair head start," she rubbed in. "Just admit it, you're slower than me."

"I am," Link agreed, smiling. "I should have cheated.

"No! I forbid you from using any special Link abilities against me. _No_ slowing down time." She hit him lightly, scolding.

"Is that the princess' orders?" Link questioned, a flirting undertone present in his words.

"Maybe it is," Zelda replied with a wink, immediately feeling a bit silly for it. She looked away, beginning to scrub at her arms to get rid of the elixir in her skin.

"Goddesses, I love you," Link stated a moment later, as if stating the weather. She felt her breath catch at his words, but when she looked back at him he was pouring his attention into the task they came here to do. Her brows furrowed, had her opportunity passed?

She finished working on her arms and legs, while Link seemed to finish early. His eyes were on her as she rubbed at her neck with the hot water. They drifted to where she was rubbing, before traveling further down to her exposed collarbones. He met her gaze again, a hunger in his depths. His lips quivered as he began to form a sentence, but then stopped before he could vocalize it.

Zelda came up with an idea. One that was very favorable for both parties involved. "Link, do you want to help me? There's a spot I just can't reach." It was a lie, but he likely knew that.

"Of course," he replied, ever the gentleman. He strode over to her in three steps, the water rippling, until there was an inch of space between them. "Where is it?" His voice was husky, his hands twitching at his sides visibly through the water.

She grabbed one of them, and brought it underneath his shirt, letting his palm lay flat on her stomach. Goosebumps rose where he touched her. "Here." Link's eyes widened, pooling with desire, his hand not moving after she dropped her own away.

"You sure?" he asked, voice faltering. His jaw was clenched with an effort as he respectfully held back from devouring her the way she wanted him to.

"Hylia, just _touch_ me, _Link_."

That was all she needed to say to uncage the beast that was her appointed knight. He shot forward and connected their lips in a fierce kiss, his hand on her stomach moving to her hip, his other one finding its way to her bare skin as well. He was very thorough in his exploration of her skin, just as his lips were very thorough against her own. He gripped at her back, pulling her closer until they were merged as one entity, her own hands finding a home on his back.

She took the time to map his back with her fingertips, her touch featherlight compared to Link's. Link groaned into her mouth as her fingers traced his lower back, near the base of his spine. She took note of the sensitive spot for later. He pulled away from her lips and started on her neck, quickly finding his favorite spot and drawing gasps out of her.

Wanting to test his reaction, she pressed her hand flat against the base of his spine. Link bit down on her neck, his hips jolting forward and creating the first purposeful contact of his hardness against her thigh. He hissed a breath through his teeth, pulling away to look her in the eyes sternly. She gave him a smirk, before rubbing her thigh against it with great intent. Link swore, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Zelda.." he warned, to which she pulled him back in for another bout of kissing. He huffed, letting her. Wanting to experiment more with him and his reactions, she began to trail her hand down his stomach, her destination clear. With a gasp, Link grabbed her wrist, stilling it. He pulled away, breathing out,

"Not here." He swore again. " _Goddesses_ , I want to as much as you Zelda, but _please_ not here."

She huffed, pulling her wrist out of his grasp and letting it drop. "Then where?" She wanted him.

"Our house?" Link suggested like it was obvious. "I want it to be special for you, Zel. Not rushed in the middle of some hot springs."

She could understand his logic, she was just unable to think clearly when they were so passionately entangled. She nodded to his words. "Okay, you're right."

He kissed her again, lovingly and slow compared to the fast paced tempo before. Then, he removed his hands from around her back, and backed away.

"Now, why don't we go home?" He gave her a wink that had her laughing out loud.

That, she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly abrupt ending but it'll flow nicely with next chapter i swear


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I just finished this chapter today sob.. It features a lot of plot hence why it fought me so much, but thankfully its done now :'). Next chapter might take a lil long too since I haven't even started on it and my birthday is on the 8th O_O anyways.. please enjoy!

  
They didn't end up going home. Instead, as they were getting dressed, Link mentioned a place called Tarrey Town. Apparently it was nearby in Akkala, and was a town Zelda's never heard of before. 

"It's brand new, I helped with its creation by supplying the wood," Link explained with a sense of pride. Zelda's jaw only dropped at his words. He _what_? Did she hear that correctly? He continued, too busy buckling his trousers to notice her facial expression. "You want to see all of Hyrule, right?"

"Link, you built a town before coming to help me?"

"Maybe..." Link mumbled sheepishly as he took his tunic back from her outstretched hand. "I wanted to make sure I was ready, the town only took me a month."

A _month._ She shook her head in disbelief, before pulling on her boots. "A month... Alright, take me there. I want to see this _town_ of yours you spent so long on."

"You're mad at me," he said pointedly, frowning as he finished putting on his clothes.

"I'm not. Just, you know how much we could've accomplished in a month?" She was a bit frustrated, that was all. From both the unsatisfying end of their impromptu time in the hot springs, and now this tidbit of information.

"I couldn't just say no to Hudson, Zel," he told her insistently. That was a thing she had noticed about Link that hadn't changed from back then. He couldn't refuse anyone that needed help. She supposed she could be more understanding. "Now come on, before our skin dries and we are set alight."

That was a startling thought. She quickly went over to him so he could warp them.

As she stepped off the shrine platform, she could immediately see a small town in the distance. It was erected on a raised piece of land surrounded by a lake. The only thing keeping it from being classified as an island was its land bridge. Zelda briefly marveled at the strange formation.

"Paraglide or walk?" Link asked, nudging her shoulder with his as he viewed the town with a smile.

"A _proper_ entrance would be to walk. Besides, you must tell me all I need to know about your town," she insisted. Link huffed, looking unhappy about the prospect of either walking or being interrogated. Likely both.

"Fine..." he took her hand and began leading her away. "What do you want to know?"

"Who lives there? Is it a bunch of travelers from the stables? I've always assumed they didn't have homes, maybe now they do?"

Link handled her many questions without issue. "Some moved there, yes. As well as a few people I've never really seen before. Not sure where they came from. Other than that, it's not all Hylians, there's a Zora, Rito, Gerudo and Gorons too."

Surprise lit up on her face. "All five races, _living together?_ " She'd never heard of such a thing. The races always kept to themselves in the past.

"Yep," Link responded. "They all moved here looking for a better life. Each owns a shop or a... service." His voice took a different tone towards the end. Zelda wondered what that was about.

"What kind of service?" She dug, watching as Link rolled his shoulders awkwardly.

"They officiate weddings," he said, face tinting pink. Zelda found it heartwarming how nervous he was talking about it with her.

"Link, are you planning something I don't know about?" She decided to tease, squeezing his hand which was now perspiring a little.

"N-no," he stuttered, finally meeting her eyes again. "It's a bit too soon for such a thing, isn't it?"

She nodded, grinning. "Correct. I was only messing with you, love."

His blush darkened at her calling him that, and he brought his gaze ahead of them again. She was truly amazed at how he could be so shy around her only ten minutes after he'd been pressed up against her, nearly naked. Just another thing she loved about him.

"So, anything else I should know?"

"Nothing really. Only that the Zora will remember you, he's old," Link supplied. "His name is Kapson."

She couldn't recall anyone named Kapson. As for him remembering her, she wasn't too worried. After all, Zora's Domain was their next trip, so it was an inevitable situation.

They soon reached the land bridge, and Zelda's interest was piqued when a traveler on a horse rode past them towards the town. The town seemed quiet from the shrine, but now as she neared it she could hear the telltale sounds of life within.

Link tugged on her hand, seemingly impatient. He must've been excited to show her the town. As soon as they neared the entrance, he dropped her hand and adopted a formal distance away from her. Of course. She tried not to let her dissatisfaction show.

They entered Tarrey Town, and Zelda's eyes were immediately drawn to the small shops circling the center of the village. It was a delightful sight, seeing the different races in charge of each shop. There was even a Goddess statue shrined in a beautifully constructed pond. Whoever was in charge of the building of this town did a wonderful job. The only thing she didn't like were the same buildings as the ones in Hateno, only they looked a lot less out of place here, now that they were surrounded by others sharing the same color scheme.

"You said Hudson is the one who built this place?" She asked Link, who had his gaze on her. He nodded. "Where is he?"

"Over there," Link said, pointing a narrow finger towards one of the shops. She could see the obvious form of a Gerudo, and for a sad fleeting moment she could picture it being Urbosa with her ferocious red mane. It wasn't her. Link explained further. "With his wife, Rhondson."

Another name ending in ' _son_ ' she noted curiously. Were they all like that? Was it a necessary factor to living here or purely coincidence? Pushing the thought away for later, she made out the much smaller, yet burly form of this _Hudson_.

"Come on," Zelda said, letting her feet begin to lead her over to the shop. "I want to congratulate him for how wonderful this town looks."

"Oh, so you like it, huh?" Link feigned a grumble as he followed closely behind. They came to a stop in front of the shop that sold fine Gerudo silks. They looked almost exactly like the kind she'd wear a century ago, if a bit more showy. It proved that the Gerudo's traditions were hard to shake, be it a century or a thousand years. 

The couple were talking amongst themselves, looking quite enamored with each other. She didn't need any convincing that they were truly married. An interesting pair they were, though.

"Hey," Link greeted, interrupting the two lovers. Hudson's beady eyes took the two of them in, a small smile forming on a mustached lip when he saw Link.

"Hey Link," he replied shortly, then looked at her briefly. "Hey."

"H-hello," she stuttered out nervously at his bluntness, yet she remained polite. "This town is beautiful, you're the one who built it?"

"I did. Thank you." Once again, his response was short. Lacking emotion.

"Is this your wife, little voe?" Rhondson questioned Link in her Gerudo accent, using more words than her silent husband. Zelda smiled when Link looked taken aback by the question. So much talk of marriage in one day!

"No, she's just a friend," Link lied, after quickly collecting himself. "She's the Princess of Hyrule."

Rhondson regarded Zelda, fierce green eyes focusing just below her chin. "Hmm, where'd she get that mark, then?" She didn't seem to pay Link's other words any mind, more interested in Zelda's love bite the two seemingly both forgot about. Oops.

Link gritted his teeth as he looked at the mark he created, self-betrayal swimming in his eyes. He swallowed anxiously, "A bokoblin?" He didn't seem sure of his own lie at all, if his wince was anything to go off of.

Rhondson hummed, before shifting the side of her chest covering down, revealing a dark mark that matched Zelda's. "That's intriguing, voe. I have the same thing, and it's not from any bokoblin." At her words, Hudson showed the first sign of emotion as he blushed. Rhondson smiled at Zelda with a wink. "You should think of covering that in the future if you don't want people to know. Visit Gerudo Town, we specialize in a powder that'll conceal it with ease."

Link's face was red with embarrassment. "You're not going to tell anyone?"

"Me? I would never share another women's secrets, much less the Princess'," Rhondson assured, then nudged her husband. "Neither would he, not on my watch." Hudson blanched and nodded.

"You don't seem surprised that I'm the Princess and that I'm alive," Zelda pointed out, in question.

" _Please_. That's old news," Rhondson replied flippantly. "A merchant came through here yesterday from Hateno telling us all about it. Also, I had a feeling that Link was no mere traveler. That voe was covered in battle scars when we met in Gerudo. No traveler would still be alive."

"I see," she hummed. So news about her existence was officially out in all of Hyrule. Did those in Hateno know it was her? Was there any anonymity left? She held in a grimace.

"So what brings the Princess of Hyrule here?" The Gerudo asked curiously. "Looking to buy some more silks, hero?" Huh? What did she mean by that?

"I wanted to show her proof that Hyrule could be rebuilt," Link explained while fishing out his slate. She wondered what he was up to. He also obviously avoided the other question.

"Rebuilding?" Hudson suddenly seemed more interested in the conversation. "Bolson is here. By the way."

Zelda lit up at that news. So this was where Bolson was hiding? "Is he? I want to talk about rebuilding Castle Town with him." A light pressure landed on her shoulder, and she turned slightly to see that Link had busied himself with covering her bruise using a Hylian hood. Problem solved.

"He's over there with Karson." Hudson pointed a big finger towards a cooking pot in the distance. True to his words, she could make out the telltale pink pants of Bolson. This was perfect! Now they had a true reason to be here. "If you need help rebuilding, I'll contribute as well."

"Thank you very much," Zelda replied gratefully. She gave the two a polite nod of farewell. "I hope to see you both again soon. Please enjoy your afternoon."

Rhondson gave her a coy smile, eyes flitting to Link. "Enjoy yours as well, Princess. Though, maybe control that voe of yours."

"I'll try," she responded humorously. Link's nose scrunched in distaste at the conversation, her poor stoic knight. She grabbed for his wrist so she could pull him along towards Bolson.

"Ah, Link!" The builder said when they stood before him. He didn't bother getting off the grass, preferring to sit. "And the lovely _Zelda_. What a pleasant surprise to see you both here! Right, Karson?"

"Yes, boss!"

Zelda gave him a big friendly smile, hoping that it would help her get what she wanted. "Hello, Bolson, it's wonderful to find you here as well. You're just who I was looking for, actually."

"Oh, is that so? Why's that?" Bolson fluttered his eyelashes at her. "I also heard a _juicy_ rumor the other day! Tell me Zelda, you don't happen to be _the_ Princess of Hyrule, do you?"

Guess that answered her earlier question about anonymity. She answered him truthfully. "Yes, I am her."

Bolson threw his hands up excitedly. "Ooh! I knew someone as pretty as you had her secrets! So exciting! And Link, you absolute _dog_! Keeping her to yourself this whole time?"

Link blinked at him in alarm. "N-no? She was only staying in my house."

"In your bed," Bolson corrected cheerfully. "I remember hauling out your second one. You won't be fooling me, boy."

"It's not like that," Link insisted with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Bolson let out a surprised gasp while Zelda carefully readjusted her hood.

"Okey-doo! Whatever you say, handsome," the builder turned his attention away from a now blushing Link, back to Zelda. "Well, Your Highness? Ooh! I _love_ the way that sounds. What can I do for _you_?" He asked his question musically, his voice rising in pitch at the end. She was always in for a treat when talking to Bolson.

"Well, I would like to propose a project for you," she explained slowly, gathering his reaction. Bolson's eyes flashed with interest.

"A project, you say? Please, do tell me more."

"I need someone to restore and rebuild Castle Town," she told him, while briefly meeting Link's gaze. Her loving knight gave her a smile and a nod in reassurance. "Someone as talented as you, that is."

"Your Highness, you flatter me!" Bolson wiped a hand over his forehead. "Alright, I'm interested. But, what do I get out of it? If I were to accept your proposal."

"Well, recognition for Bolson Construction, for starters. Also a great sum of rupees."

"You hear that, Karson? A big sum of rupees!" He called to his partner, who gave him a thumbs up. Bolson winked at Zelda, "I accept your proposal. Consider us engaged, Your Highness."

Her eyebrows rose at his words, and she glanced at a similarly puzzled Link. Noticing their combined confusion, Bolson gave a cheery laugh.

"Just kidding, you two! I'm already a taken man! My fiancé is right there, looking like an absolute _stud_ ," Bolson waved towards Karson, who now had a beaming smile. Zelda was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, congratulations!" She said, glancing between the pair. "Is this recent?"

"Pssh, as if! We've been engaged for years now!" Bolson declared, and she heard Link gasp. She turned to see him with a disturbed look on his face. What was that about? "So! Rebuilding Castle Town.. That's a mighty large project, Princess! And Bolson Construction is a little bit lacking in members at the moment..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Hudson said he'd help," she offered. She truly didn't know where she would find other builders. Thankfully, Bolson lit up at this, nearly getting to his feet before deciding not to.

"Hudson, what a talented man he is! You know what, the project is certainly doable now, Highness. But, any help you could find would be appreciated," Bolson said.

"Anyone I find that's willing?" She questioned. Link let out a sigh, already rubbing at his forehead. She had a feeling she knew what Bolson was about to say.

True to her prediction, Bolson shook his head. "No, Princess. Only as long as their name ends in 'son'! That's our policy!" Unlike Link, she refrained from letting any annoyance show. She gave Bolson a tight-lipped smile.

"Of course! If I find anyone, I'll send them your way. Thank you for taking on this task, Hyrule will be forever grateful."

"Anything for a doll like you," Bolson vowed kindly. "We'll get started right away, right Karson?" He finally got to his feet, exaggeratedly stretching his arms and legs.

"Right!" His partner confirmed, also getting up. Zelda was happy to see them so ready to get started. But...

"There are a few specifics to go over first," she began to explain. She then told the pair of what she wanted the town to look like, making sure to specify that the buildings aren't going to be garish like the ones they usually build, of course without saying that outright. For the entirety of her explanation she could feel Link's burning gaze on her. After she finished, and the two builders agreed to it, she watched as they began to head out. Did they have horses or were they going to walk?

Turning back to Link, she saw that he had an thoughtful twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, confused by his expression not for the first time that day.

Link's face morphed into one of sheepishness at getting caught. "It's nothing, I just tend to forget how regal you can sound. Your voice and posture changes when you are speaking about serious, important matters."

It did? She hadn't noticed. Perhaps it was because it was ingrained into her from an early age how to speak like a princess.

"Is it a bad thing?" She asked, self consciously tucking her hair behind her ear. Link stopped her mid-action, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"No, not at all," he reassured with a soft kiss to her skin. A wicked glint appeared in his eyes. "I am yours to command, Your Highness." He boldly nipped the back of her hand before pulling away and returning to his professional distance away. When she gaped at him, he winked at her. That _fiend._ She took a deep breath, now wasn't the time to get hot and bothered.

"Well, sir knight," she said, getting his undivided attention. "I'd like you to show me the rest of this town and _then..."_ she trailed off with a flirtatious tone that made Link's eyes become hooded. "Then I want you to take me to the Spring of Power."

It was Link's turn to gape. Zelda grinned. _Two could play at this game._

He huffed at her, before immediately walking towards the rest of town. She couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her as she followed after him.

"Say, Link," she said a little later as they walked. He turned his face towards her as he listened. "What was with your face before, when Bolson said he and Karson had been engaged for awhile?"

"Oh, Zel, you do not want to know," Link answered in a sigh. "You will want to move out if I tell you."

Remembering his look of sheer disgust, she decided he was probably right.

-

Revisiting the Spring of Power felt strange to her now that there wasn't any impending doom upon the kingdom. For once, she was able to truly take in the beauty of the quiet spring, the only sounds being the ones from nature, instead of the cacophony of her self loathing thoughts. Now, she was free of such burdens.

The sound of breathing mixed with the sound of the gently churning water, and she was reminded of why that was. Link, her hero, _the_ Hero of Hyrule. He was the catalyst of her powers awakening just in time to save Hyrule from the rapidly growing Calamity. At least that's what she believed. He was also the one who drove her crazy.

"Are you going in wearing all that?" Link asked her as she stood at the edge of the pool. She looked down, it was the same outfit she wore for days back in Goron City. It could definitely use a rinse.

"I don't have a prayer dress anymore," she stated softly. "Do you think they'll mind?"

Her hero made a face. "If they do they'll have to get over it." He crossed his arms, coming to stand beside her before crouching down and dipping his hand in the water. "It's a little cold, Zelda. Are you sure about this?"

She was brought back to a similar instance where he asked this same question, only the water was as cold as ice in the dead of winter. She could remember the way he pulled her into his arms afterwards, with his arms supporting her knees and back as he took her out of the frigid temperatures. He likely remembered as well, for it was one of the pictures she left on the slate.

"It's not that bad," she decided after feeling it herself, "I've had worse." Link's eyes flashed unhappily at her words. She brushed her hand against his reassuringly. "It will be short, I promise." Just for good measure, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before turning back towards the water.

After shucking off her boots, she made her way in slowly. The temperature was a little uncomfortable, but nowhere near hypothermia inducing. With this comforting thought, she stepped into the deeper waters that led to the goddess statue. By the time she was standing in front of it, the water had reached her hips and her entire bottom half was soaked through. She risked a glance behind her at Link, who wore a pout as he watched her.

Clasping her hands in front of her stomach, she prayed.

"I come seeking assistance," she began hesitantly, looking down at her now dormant triforce. Not an ounce of her power showed itself in weeks. She truly feared it was the end of them. Clenching her jaw, she looked back up into the smiling stone face of the goddess. "You granted me my power when I needed it most, for which I thank you, immensely. Link wouldn't be here today if it weren't for said power." She breathed out through her nose, trying not to think about how it was too late to save him from his fated sleep and subsequent memory loss.

The stone smile didn't waver. "I am asking for you to allow me to save him again if need be." That's what this was really about, wasn't it? She didn't want to feel helpless while he gave his life for her ever again. She'd truly be fine without her powers otherwise. "Please, tell me what I must do to reawaken them."

She was met with silence. Growing irritated, she let out a sigh. "Was saving Hyrule from Calamity not enough to get your attention, then, huh? Am I still not enough in your eyes?"

A flash of blue light reflected against the stone of the goddess statue and the surrounding water. Zelda was taken aback. Had they finally heard her?

"Er.." Link confusedly spoke behind her. "Zelda?"

"Shh, Link, I think they heard me," she shushed him, staring at the goddess statue with sharp eyes, scrutinizing it for any more strange flashing. She didn't know how the goddess was meant to speak to her, having never experienced it.

"No, Zelda, they did," Link told her, and she heard the sound of the Master Sword being unsheathed. Confused, she took her gaze from the statue and turned around to face him.

"Huh?" In his hands the sword continued to flash with an ethereal light. Once again she was reminded of that fateful night. The sword flashing as it told her Link could still be saved. "The sword, it's talking to you?"

"She is," Link murmured with a look of fascination aimed at the blade. "The Goddesses answered you, she wants to translate for them."

"W-Why can't I hear them?" she wondered, letting her hands fall to the water with a splash.

"The Goddesses speak in a language us mortals can't comprehend," Link explained what the sword was likely telling him. "Now, get out of the water so I can tell you."

"Did the sword say that as well?" she questioned in a light tease. But she made her way to him regardless, letting him pull her out with his free hand. Her trousers clung to her legs uncomfortably.

"No, but she would agree," he murmured while she got herself settled. The sword flashed steadily within his grip.

"So what did they say?"

Link paused as he listened to the sword's spirit, his face scrunching with extra focus. "The Goddesses say that your power has waned because of the disappearance of Ganon. There is no true need for the sealing power any longer."

She guessed as much. But why did it seem to vanish completely? How would she prove she was herself? The blood of the Goddess without any proof?

Link continued. "They say its prolonged use over a century also contributes to the weakening of it. The Goddesses themselves are a bit worn out by their contribution." She supposed that made sense. Her power came from them, after all.

"Is there a way to get even a little of it back?" she asked.

Link's brows furrowed as the Master Sword flashed its response to her. "She.. She said if you split the triforce into three, you should be able to retain a fraction of your power."

Splitting it? Into three pieces? "Who would get the other two? I assume I'd keep the Triforce of Wisdom."

"The Triforce of Courage would go to me," Link uttered, eyes locking onto the back of his hand. "The Triforce of Power.. It would get sealed away in the Sacred Realm. Where it belongs."

She let her eyes linger on the faint complete triforce adorning her own hand. It had become a part of her, and she would admittedly miss seeing it there in its wholeness. "I see.. How do we do it?"

Link adopted a face of light surprise. "You're sure you want to do this?" His lips turned down with doubt. "I.. I don't think I'm worthy of the Triforce of Courage." The sword pulsed at him and he winced.

"Link," she sighed, placing her hand on his forearm. "Is this about how you failed the first time?"

He nodded, defeat in his eyes as he avoided her gaze. Zelda wasn't having that. She ran her hand up his arm until she reached his chin to grab it and level his eyes with hers.

"Maybe you did, but you got back up and tried again, Link. After losing your memories and nearly your life, you returned to try again. And you prevailed. That's the most courageous thing anyone could ever do, so yes you deserve it," she stroked his cheek, where the prickly beginnings of a light facial hair had begun to sprout. "The sword wouldn't have suggested it if you weren't worthy." Once again the sword flashed in what she guessed was agreement to her words. "See?"

Link blinked with a nod. "I guess. I hadn't thought of it like that."

"That's what I'm here for, a different perspective. And also, I love you." She punctuated her sweet statement with a short kiss to his lips. "So how do I do it?"

"Er.. She said you just will it to split with your mind."

 _Sounds easy_ , she thought with sarcasm. She chewed on her lip as she stared at the triangles again. Was she really about to do this?

She looked back up at Link, who gave her his usual disarmingly warm smile. Yes, she would do this. For Link.

Taking Link's hand, she did what she usually did when she used to silently pray; she wished. Squeezing her eyes shut, she wished for the Triforce to split, and for the piece of Courage to go to the man standing before her. When Link tightened his grip on her hand, she opened them to see two pieces floating in the air. It was working. Continuing her mental efforts, she watched as one triangle vanished, and the other one shot into Link's right hand, the one she wasn't holding. The one holding his blade.

Nothing else happened. Was that it? She glanced at her hand, seeing it now with only the Triforce of Wisdom glowing proudly. Link let go of her hand to remove the glove of his dominant hand, the sword now back in its sheath. He brought his hand up and stared at the back of it in wonder.

"What does it do? Do I get any special magic?" He lowered his hand and grinned at her, Zelda glimpsing the new mark adorning it. It strangely suited him.

"No magic for you, _fortunately_ ," she replied teasingly. "Maybe some added strength, if anything. Of the three pieces, Courage has the least effect on a person. Me, on the other hand.." she waved her fingers, happy to see that a small sprinkle of magic sparked at her fingertips, her triforce glowing brighter. She sighed in relief, her problems were solved. Well, that one at least. 

Link smiled as he observed her. "Do you feel better? You're happier now, right?"

She nodded, taking his hand once again, but for a different reason. She reached around his hip to steal the slate off of him. "I'd be happiest if we could finally go home." She squinted at him, almost salacious in her intent. 

Link flushed brightly. "O-of course. Take us home, my princess."

Tapping the necessary buttons, she warped them away in a string of blue lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was the ending alright despite being rushed? Its going to have some effect on later plot I believe. Anyways smut next chapter I swear hopefully the end


End file.
